Marauders years 1-7 and after
by Harry.P.07
Summary: PLEASE READ: Years 1-7 and after Hogwarts with the Marauders. There's a few notes I added that are in brackets, you should be able to tell what's me and what is just additions. I tried to stick to fact as much as possible, but it was quite hard. if you disagree on anything, comment! Enjoy :)


Chapter 1

The Beginning

Remus' POV-

My childhood had been pretty normal for a wizard. Until I was around the age of four:

It was a summers night; it was quite warm so my window was open. My parents kissed me goodnight all three of us unknowing of what would happen in a few hours time. I'm unsure what awoke me, but when a saw a skeletal hand reach through my window I screamed. Both my parents ran into my room.

"Get out of my son's room you filthy animal." My father yelled at the werewolf.

The werewolf snarled at my father and bit me.

"Get away!" Father yelled. While I screamed in pain. No one slept that night. Over the next few weeks they tried everything to cure me but my parents found nothing. I was forced to become a monster every month.

When I turned eleven rather than getting a letter informing of when I would go, but a letter from Dumbledore himself:

Dear Remus John Lupin,

I wish to have a meeting with you about your attendance to Hogwarts. I do hope you can attend within the next three days.

Albus Dumbledore.

"He can't be offering me a place at Hogwarts." I exclaimed.

"I think he might be, you know." Said mum. I doubted so very much.

We visited the school the next day.

"I'd like to offer you a place in this school Mr Lupin." Dumbledore announced, addressing me.

"But... I'm a..." I stuttered.

"I am fully aware what happens to you every month. But I fail to see that with the right materials you can attend Hogwarts."

"I can't, what if I kill someone?" I asked, gloomily.

"I can have certain procedures that will eliminate that problem."

I stayed silent.

"Would you like to come to Hogwarts, Remus?"

"Yes... But I'm a monster."

"I see no monster. I see a perfectly normal eleven year old wizard. I ask you again, would you like to come to Hogwarts?"

"Yes" I said, looking Dumbledore straight in the eye.

I was beyond excitement: I was going to Hogwarts!

Peter's POV-

The day I got my Hogwarts letter my mum almost smothered me with hugs. My parents were so proud because they feared I was going to be a squib, since it had taken me forever to show my inner wizard. I would be going all alone, I desperately hoped I'd find someone to be friends with.

Sirius' POV-

Regulus was the preferred brother from the moment he was born. I can't see why: he's annoying, he's a right git and he always tells on me. I'm the naughty child, I'm always up to something, then Reg catches me in the act of pulling a prank and tells "mother" (she won't allow mum). Then she abuses me as punishment. What am I a house elf?

Birthdays were never fun, they were never celebrated. The best birthday was my eleventh because I got my Hogwarts letter. And Reg being a year younger would have to wait. My parents would expect me to get on the train alone. Merlin I hope I make friends or I might die of madness.

James' POV-

"James Flemont Potter what are you doing?" Mum shouted.

"Practicing?" I suggested. I was trying to make the cat fly; I was stood at the top of the stairs ready to drop it.

"Put the cat down James. And come downstairs, you've got a letter." Mum said.

"A letter?" I asked eagerly, letting the cat stalk off and jumping down most of the stairs. It was a letter from Hogwarts. I opened it and whooped.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts!" I chanted.

Mum sighed but laughed at me.

Chapter 2

Kings Cross

Sirius' POV-

My parents dropped me at kings cross. I have a feeling they'll have a party that I've left. I ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 then found myself on a platform filled with students. I found a compartment with three other people in it.

"First year too?" Asked the boy nearest the door.

"Yeah, can I sit with you?" I asked.

"Sure." The boy said. The boy had very untidy black hair and hazel eyes that were full of life. The other two people were: A girl with ginger hair and a boy with black, greasy shoulder length hair.

"James Potter." Said the messy haired boy.

"Sirius Black."

"A Black?" Muttered the greasy haired boy.

"Got a problem with that?" I asked.

"Why?" James asked.

I stayed silent, not wanting to discuss family.

"I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor, you?" Asked James.

"My family has been Slytherin for centuries." I said gloomily.

"Blimey, I thought you were alright!" Exclaimed James.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition." I said.

The greasy haired boy and the girl left.

We spent the rest of the train journey talking about Quidditch, which was fun.

Chapter 3

Hogwarts

Finally we reached the castle. We were lead into the Great Hall by a strict looking professor. We waited in a line in front of all the school. The strict teacher read names from parchment.

"Black, Sirius." She called out. I saw a few people trying to catch sight of me. The hat was placed on my head, it covered my eyes.

"Ah a Black, I know what to do with you." A voice said.

"Not Slytherin." I muttered.

"I agree, Slytherin doesn't suit you better be: GRYFFINDOR."

A great relief came over me. And I waited for...

"Potter, James."

The hat almost immediately yelled: "Gryffindor!"

The last few names were read out, then we were aloud to eat.

"So how does it feel Sirius?" James asked.

"Pretty good actually. I feel different. It's cool." I said airily, though I was dreading my mothers response.

Soon we were in our dormitory. James was in mine. There were two other boys: one had sandy hair, was very short and was quite fat. The other wasn't too much shorter than me, had light brown hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"Remus Lupin." Said the brown haired boy.

"Peter Pettigrew." Said the small boy.

Me and James introduced ourselves. Then feeling too tired to do much else, we got changed and got into bed.

Chapter 4

First day

No POV-

At the breakfast table the owls came. Sirius spotted the family owl within a few moments and groaned when he spotted what it was carrying: a red envelope.

"'Sup Sirius?" Asked Remus.

The owl landed and Sirius need not say anymore.

"If you don't open it now it'll be worse." Advised Peter.

"I can't do it here." Sirius said. He got up and went back to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he began to open it, it screamed:

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU BE IN GRYFFINDOR? YOU ARE A SHAME TO THE BLACK FAMILY. WE THOUGHT WE WOULD DIE OF SHAME. HOW DARE YOU?" I collapsed with emotion.

"Great place to go." Said a familiar voice it was James.

"What should she care, you're a rebel?" Asked the voice of Peter.

"It will be worse when I get home." Sirius said quietly.

"Does she abuse you?" Asked James, sitting next to Sirius. Sirius nodded.

"I saw bruises last night." Remus added.

"Well she's a great fat twat, she's not worth this Sirius." James said.

"She is his mother." Remus added.

"I could always run away." Sirius sighed.

"C'mon we've got History of Magic, that'll be fun(!)" James urged sarcastically.

"With a ghost as teacher you're kidding aren't you?" Asked Sirius, lightening up.

"No, totally serious."

"But I'm Sirius."

All four burst out laughing (even Remus who hadn't laughed in years).

"That's the best." James laughed.

Sirius grinned.

End of day, Common room:

"So she's really horrible?" Asked Peter.

Sirius had explained about his family.

"What do you think?" Sighed Sirius going sad again.

"No!" Shouted James so suddenly the other three jumped. "We're not having anymore gloom. Let's play would you rather!"

"Right then. James would you rather get matey with that greasy haired boy or kiss Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore. That kid was a right git."

Soon they were all laughing at the suggestions.

Chapter 5

The nightmare

It was around midnight when the four friends finally went to bed.

Sirius' POV-

I felt the worry smother me again. I reassured myself that she couldn't hurt me at Hogwarts.

I woke in my room at home. She was shouting at me already; to get up.

She cornered me on the stairs- literally, she pushed me into a corner- and screamed right in my face. Then she abused me.

Then I woke, in my four poster at Hogwarts, with a yell.

"Where's the fire?" Groaned James.

I'd woken the other three.

"Look at your mate over there." Answered Peter pointing to me.

"Merlin, Sirius are you ok?"

"Just a fucked up nightmare."

"About your mother?" Asked Remus.

Sirius nodded. They spent most of the night assuring me I was safe here.

Chapter 6

Christmas

No POV-

Another celebration that wasn't fun at home for Sirius. However it was the polar opposite. Sirius had no presents from his parents or family for that matter, but had sweets from the other three of their gang. The feast was great, the most food they'd ever eaten. None of them were worried (not even Remus, who wasn't looking forward to tonight).

That night when Remus wasn't there, the other three shared their concern for him.

"Where do you think he goes?" Asked Sirius.

"It's every month, he says that someone's ill. That can't be right." James said.

"No one has enough family members for a whole year except me." Sirius said, grinning.

Meanwhile:

Remus made his way down to the Whomping willow, a tree planted for him. He went through the passageway to the Shrieking Shack, also built for him (the villagers believed that the Shack was haunted, because of the shrieks they heard. This theory was encouraged by Dumbledore, because the noises were made by Remus while he transformed and Dumbledore didn't want anyone going in there). Remus sighed as he sat on the floor of the shack. He thought of the other three and how great it was here, as the moon showed itself.

Chapter 7

End of year tests

With the end of the year, came the end of year tests. Peter, who was pretty slow scraped through by a whisker. Sirius and James, who often payed little attention in lessons had done quite well. And Remus, who always tried his best (as if to prove he was something other than a monster) had top marks.

"How have you got more than us?" Sirius asked Remus, while they were outside comparing results.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Remus asked

"You go somewhere every month. We're all interested."

"It's not interesting that my family is sick."

"Don't use that excuse, that's just rubbish."

"Where I go every month isn't your problem."

"It is we're your friends, we care about you."

Remus had nothing to retort, he had people who cared for him. But he was sure they'd abandon him as soon as he told them.

Chapter 8

Interesting

"It'll be interesting going home." Sirius grinned, as they boarded the train.

"She might've cooled off." Peter said.

"The only thing that could cool her is a dragon." Sirius said.

"That cool is she?" Asked James.

"I wish." Grinned Sirius.

When they were getting off, they swapped notes of each other's addresses.

"I'll need some sanity from her." Sirius added.

"You won't get any from me." James said.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, once through the magical wall.

End of first year

2

Chapter 1

Sirius' mother

All way home, they were silent. Sirius couldn't help thinking this made it worse. Once home, she dragged me into the room with the tapestry in it.

Oh no, she's going to lecture me, then she'll shout and then she'll hit thought Sirius.

"Find it." She said. He wondered for a second what she meant, then understood; his name.

"Good to see I haven't been blasted off yet." Sirius smirked.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face. If I get anything from Hogwarts..." She snarled, jabbing my picture threateningly. Then she had a good rant at me, then came the abuse. When I escaped her clutches, I ran to my room and let the emotion come.

Chapter 2

Lonely

Sirius POV-

Afterwards I decided upon sending a letter to someone of our friend group, then I realised that I'd have to ask to use the family owl and I'd get shouted at. I flopped on my bed, giving up.

Meanwhile: (No POV)

Remus was also feeling tortured. He thought as he changed more, the easier and less painful it would be. But the transformations seemed to be getting more painful.

However, the other two of the group were enjoying their summers greatly. James spending nearly all holiday practicing Quidditch. And Peter reading, to try and learn something new over the holiday.

Chapter 3

Freedom

Sirius would never know how he got through the rest of the holidays. At last he was at the station awaiting freedom.

Remus was just about managing; he thought how much he enjoyed Hogwarts.

Peter was slightly dreading going back, he hadn't learnt anything and it had crossed his mind that he could have gone backwards.

James, however was looking forward to second year; he was going to try out for Quidditch.

Chapter 4

Together again

The four friends met up on the train. They now had their own compartment.

"We should put our initials where we sit." James suggested.

"What would the point in that be?" Asked Peter.

"So no Slytherins steal our spot." Sirius answered. Remus said nothing, he was merely enjoying the company of the other three.

"I'm doing it." James said, bending down and scratching J.F.P into the wood below his place.

"What's your middle name?" Asked Sirius, intrigued.

"Flemont." James replied.

Sirius followed suit with S.O.B.

"What's yours then?" Asked James.

"Orion, why on earth would you name your child after a star for Merlin's sake?" Sirius said, gloomily.

Peter also followed with P.P

Remus sighed and scratched R.J.L.

"Is your middle name, James?" Asked James, enthusiastically.

"John." Remus said

"You're boring Peter, you don't have a middle name." Sirius accused.

"Not my fault." Protested Peter.

A while later, after the trolley came by Sirius' younger brother paid them a visit.

"Oh no." Sirius muttered, spotting Regulus.

"Wow Sirius." Mused Regulus.

"What's so impressive?" Sirius asked coolly.

"Your worthless friends: the freak, the sloth and the show off." Regulus, glaring at Remus, Peter and James in a Mrs Black sort of way.

"Bet you haven't found any pureblood relatives to hang around with though." Sirius said airily.

"I have actually."

"It's a bit sad that you only hang around with family. At least I'm different."

"That's the whole reason you're going to get yourself into a sticky mess."

"That'll be fun."

Regulus left with a haughty look about him (not unlike his mother).

"Are you his brother?" Asked James.

"Yeah, good old Regulus Artius Black. Sides with mum every time." Sirius sighed, all his coolness and airiness gone.

"What are the bets he's in Slythern?" James asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"You needn't bet, it's highly likely."

"Out of ten?"

"Twelve*." Sirius said, lightening up.

(* - 12 Grimmauld place).

Chapter 5

Not bad

Though the nightmares seemed more often at school (maybe because he dreaded going back), Sirius felt more at home at Hogwarts than his own home.

The Quidditch trials were in just a few days, both James and Sirius were going.

"You're not going for seeker are you?" Asked James, one evening in the common room.

"No, why?" Sirius asked.

"I wanna be a seeker."

"Cool. I'm going for beater."

"No offence mate, but you're not exactly the build for a beater."

Sirius had always been skinny, mainly because he wasn't fed properly at home. But he did have a lot of strength.

"You wait James-y." Sirius grinned.

Chapter 6

Quidditch trials

The day had finally come. James and Sirius went out the the Quidditch pitch.

"Do you think they'll have brooms?" Asked Sirius (James had his own. Sirius dreaded to think what his mother would say).

"They'll give you one, don't worry." James said.

They watched people play, most were quite good. Then Sirius watched James play, he'd obviously been practicing.

"You were really good, mate." Sirius congratulated when James had finished. Then Sirius played, James congratulated him back. They would be notified on a few days.

A few days later:

They got their notes while in the common room.

"Yes!" Yelled James, making a few people look around.

"I'm in too!" Sirius exclaimed. They high fived each other. Their first match would be in a few days.

"Will you two come?" James asked Peter and Remus.

"Every game." Remus said.

"Every game?" Peter asked.

"Every single one!" Sirius grinned.

Chapter 7

Gryffindor verses Slytherin

Time seemed to slow the nearer it got to the match. Both James and Sirius were excited. Eventually the match day came.

"Scared James-y?" Sirius asked James at the breakfast table.

"Nope, you?"

"No."

Even the time that it took breakfast to be over seemed to take hours. But soon they were taking off: James high above the match and Sirius just in front of the goal posts. The match was both tense and exhilarating.

After the match:

"First match and we won!" Said James. They were in the common room.

"Great catch James-y." Sirius grinned; the catching of the snitch had been a close one.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you deliberately hit our chaser?"

"Oh shut up you two." Remus said, who was reading.

Chapter 8

Werewolf

"Oh my Merlin." Exclaimed James.

"Shut up." Moaned Sirius from his bed. It was a Sunday morning: Remus and Peter were reading and James and Sirius having a lie in.

"What's up James?" Asked Peter.

"I think I've worked out where and why Remus goes every month." James said, sitting up.

Remus fell silent; how did he find out?

"Go on then." Urged Sirius, eagerly.

James hesitated; he saw the look on Remus' face.

"Remus, I'm exposing you. Do I have your permission?" James asked.

"It's about time." Remus said.

"True." Said James and Sirius together.

"Can I reveal myself?" Asked Remus, grinning despite himself.

"Aw, but I wanted to." James moaned.

"You're so childish James." Mused Remus.

James grinned at him.

"Will you get on with it?" Sirius moaned.

"Fine you do it James." Remus gave in.

"Good old Remus is a werewolf."

"That is so cool." Sirius said. "Can we help you?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"No. I could seriously hurt you." Remus said firmly.

"Aw c'mon Moony." Sirius said.

"Moony?" Asked Remus.

"Yeah, a nickname for you." James said.

"You can't help me, unless..." Remus hesitated; there was a way but he could still cause them injury.

"Unless what?" Sirius said eagerly.

"Nothing." Remus said, leaving the dorm.

"You always go too far, you know that?" Said Peter.

"Shut up Peter." James said.

"But there's got to be a way." Sirius said, in the air of carrying on a conversation.

"Yeah." Agreed James.

Chapter 9

Animagui

A few days later, the four were sat at the back of their Transfiguration class. Professor Mcgonagall (the strict looking Professor from last year) transformed into a tabby cat. The whole class applauded, then she went into explaining about Animagui. At the end of the day, the four were in the common room:

"That's it." Sirius said suddenly.

"What?" Asked James, irritably.

"We become Animagui and join Moony on his adventures every month." Sirius said excitedly.

"One: Keep your voice down, two: You are not doing that for me." Remus interjected.

"That's how we do it though, isn't it?" James said.

"Yeah, cause you can't hurt us as animals. At least not as much." Sirius said.

"No." Remus said.

"Shall we have a vote?" Sirius suggested, grinning.

"Oi, Peter we're having a vote." James said to Peter, who was only sat above him(James an Sirius liked sitting on the floor rather than the sofas)

"I heard." Peter said.

"All those in favour in becoming Animagui." Sirius said, putting his arm in the air.

James followed, and to their surprise so did Peter.

"Sorry Remus, but I want to help." Said Peter.

"Right then." Said James.

"But..." Remus said. But they were right: they could help him and he would be so much better with three animals there to keep him in check.

"What?" Said Sirius.

"I've just realised how...much you can help me." Remus said.

"Oh good." Said James.

Remus shook his head and grinned despite himself.

And from then on whenever the four had free time they'd research in the library.

Chapter 10

Christmas

"Christmas is coming up, we'll have loads of time to research." Said Peter.

"We are not researching in the holidays. The library's already made me ill." James said.

"Me too." Said Sirius, faking a coughing fit.

"Shut up you two. Me and Peter'll have to." Remus said.

"Alone." Peter added.

"Good." Sirius and James said.

On Christmas Eve the four were in the common room.

"Can we play something? I'm bored" Sirius complained.

"Would you rather?" Suggested James.

"I'm in." Said Sirius at once.

"I'm off to bed. " Peter said.

"Alright, I'll join." Remus sighed.

"Would you rather attack Minnie or Filch." (Filch was the Caretaker who had a cat named Mrs Norris, they were both terrible) asked Sirius.

"Minnie." James said.

"Mcgonagall." Remus said.

"Remus would you rather attack her in wolf form or in human form?"

"If I attacked her as wolf-y I could kill her, which would be horrible. I'd attack her in human form." Remus said, grimacing.

"Lily(the red haired girl)or Marlene(a brown haired girl), Sirius?" Asked James.

"What am I doing to them? Attacking, cause I'll attack Lily."

"Going out." James said.

"Damn it. I don't have an interest in girls."

"What?"

"I don't like girls. I prefer dudes."

"Are you gay Sirius?"

"Maybe, I don't know." But he did know.

"Anyway, who'd you go for if you had to?" James asked.

"Marlene. I know you like Lily."

"No...I. How?"

"The way you look at her." Grinned Sirius.

"Oh shut up, let's get on with this game." Said James a pink tinge had appeared around his cheeks.

Their game didn't cross Jily (James and Lily) again, but did get dirtier.

"No, I'm done. Night." Remus said, after a particular horrible suggestion.

"Night night." Laughed Sirius. James couldn't speak for laughing. Midnight had already come and gone.

"Oh Merlin." James laughed.

"Merlin's left ankle have you seen the time?" Asked Sirius.

"Since when did it get to three?"

"No idea."

"We should go to bed."

"Might be a good idea."

Morning:

"What time do you think they actually went to bed?" Peter asked Remus.

They had been up for a good few hours. They had spent one of those hours trying to get James and Sirius up but with no luck they'd gone to the common room. They'd been reading.

"Merlin knows." Said Remus, not looking up.

Peter and Remus actually ended up spending the whole day without James and Sirius.

"Oh crap." Sirius said that night.

"I can't believe we missed a whole day." James said.

"It was only Christmas you missed." Said Peter.

"We could've had a snowball fight." Sirius said.

"We'll have one tomorrow." James said.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yeah."

The next day they did have a snowball fight.

Chapter 11

The end of the year

At the end of the year 2nd years have to choose their subjects for the next year.

"We choose the same subjects, then we'll be in the same classes, agreed?" Asked James.

"Agreed." Said the others.

"We need Care of Magical Creatures." Said Sirius.

"Yes." Said James.

"What would you need-(James and Sirius give Remus a look). You idiots."

"Aw thanks Moony." Sirius said.

"You learn about werewolves in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"You do?" Asked James.

"Yes." Said Peter.

"We still might need it." Said Sirius.

"I seriously- "

Sirius is grinning.

James is laughing.

"I highly doubt it." Remus corrected.

"Actually if we're becoming Animagui, we might need it." Said Peter.

"You see!?" Said Sirius.

"Fine." Remus gave in.

Chapter 12

Back to torture

All too soon(especially for Sirius)it was time to get back on the train.

"I wonder how she'll be?" Sirius thought aloud.

"You haven't done anything wrong, so she'll not be too bad. Will she?" Peter asked, concern laced throughout his voice.

"Thanks for the concern Peter, but I'm betting she'll find something I've done."

"But that's evil, she can't pick on you if you haven't done anything."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Asked Sirius.

"You know, what she's doing is child abuse?" Asked Remus.

"That's obvious; I am a child and she abuses me." Sirius said.

"In the Muggle world, it's illegal. I'm not sure about the Wizarding world." Added Remus.

"Have you been reading up on this?" Asked James.

"As well as all the reading we've been doing for becoming Animagui? Asked a very shocked Sirius.

"Er...yeah. What have you got wrong with me liking reading?" Asked Remus.

"Who on earth reads that much?" Asked James.

"It's definitely not normal." Sirius added.

"Well we all know I'm not exactly normal in the first place." Remus said, raising his eyebrows.

Sirius and James laughed.

The conversation soon moved on to more pressing subjects. Soon the train arrived at the station.

"Please owl me." Sirius said.

"I'll try." Said James.

"Every day, except a certain day every month." Said Remus.

"Sure." Said Peter.

They separated to their parents.

Mrs Black was standing there, looking at Mr and Mrs Lupin in disgust.

We had to wait for Reg, who was spending forever saying goodbye to his many friends(who were mostly relatives). When he finally came over, they left.

"So, how's hanging out with a Mudblood?" Asked Regulus.

"How do you know about Lupin?" Asked Sirius.

"Come on Sirius, it's a bit obvious. Don't tell me you don't know!" Reg grinned(though it was more of a sneer rather than a grin like Sirius') "That he's half blood ?" Of course Sirius knew what Reg was going on at, but Sirius played dumb; to wind up Reg.

"You really don't know?" Reg was laughing now, heartily.

"What?"

"Your filthy friend is a werewolf!"

"Of course I know. How do you know?"

Sirius was challenging now.

"It's obvious."

Sirius fell silent; he had nothing to retort.

End of 2nd year.

3

Chapter 1

Help

Remus,

Reg knows. He says it's obvious. I'm betting he got a teacher to tell him, cause the teachers have to know don't they? I desperately need help, he keeps threatening to tell her.

Sirius.

Ps- oh and he keeps referring to you as Mudblood.

Sirius had managed to get the family owl, it was important to tell Remus. And he needed help.

James,

Reg knows about Moony. He says it's obvious, my bets are that he got a teacher to tell him, cause the teachers have to know. He's being really annoying and threatening to tell her I'm hanging around with a "Mudblood". Please help.

Sirius.

He hesitated, for Peter but then thought: the more help the better.

Peter,

So Reg worked out about Moony. He says it's obvious, I'm betting he's got a teacher to tell him. He keeps threatening to tell her that I'm hanging out with a "Mudblood." I need all the help I can get.

Sirius.

He sent them. He kept to his room as much as he dared.

A few days later, the family owl retuned with their replies.

Remus:

Sirius,

If a teacher told him, Dumbledore needs to know. Yes, they do know what happens every month. I'm not surprised at his name for me though.

Remus.

Ps- Hang in there.

James:

Sirius, Sirius calm down. Right, first of all he's an idiot, so he can't have worked it out himself. If a teacher has told him, we need to work out who that teacher is and prank them. Some scum like your brother think they're so brilliant; being pureblood and all. Moony's half blood by nature, he just has a furry little problem.

James.

Ps- Don't panic, hang in there mate.

Sirius laughed at "furry little problem".

Peter:

Sirius,

Your brother too? I don't know how to help. Whoever told Regulus is in trouble. I'm sure James and Remus will be more help.

Peter.

Sirius thought Peter's letter was a waste, but the other two were ok.

Chapter 2

Summer for the others

Remus' POV-

After Sirius' letter, I worried. How many others know? I decided to ask mum how obvious it is.

"Mum, you know my monthly thing?"

"Yes Remus dear?"

"Is it obvious?"

"I don't think so, you hide yourself a lot."

"Yeah, thanks."

But she's my mum, not a foolproof person.

The transformations seem to be getting easier though.

Peter's POV-

I was absolutely no help to Sirius, I hope James and Remus were able to help more than I did.

James' POV-

I hope Sirius can survive, I'm sure he'll be fine. Quidditch practice all summer!

No POV-

For the first time, Remus enjoyed his summer. However, once again, Sirius' summer was torture but (again) he somehow managed to get through it. And Peter... He spent the whole summer worrying: that he could have gone backwards, about how much he didn't help, how much he relied on the others...(the list was quite long).

Chapter 3

Freedom

Finally the four friends were together on the train.

"So how was she?" Asked Peter.

"I've got about four new bruises." Sirius said, wincing a little as he took his place in their compartment.

"Has she found out your hanging around with me?" Asked Remus.

"No, she just abuses me sometimes for fun."

"What sort of person abuses someone for fun?" Asked Peter.

"My mother." Sighed Sirius.

"We have to become Animagui this year for your sake Sirius." Said James.

"You're so kind. I hope I'm something big and tough so I can knock her off her feet." Said Sirius, with an awed look on his face.

"I mean you could just take the piss if you're a little animal." Said James.

"Oh I will." Said Sirius.

Chapter 4

Reg the seeker

Sirius was looking forward to starting Quidditch again (James too), he'd even managed to get a broomstick (secretly).

"Apparently Slytherin have a new seeker." Announced James the morning of the first match of the season.

"Regulus." Said Sirius.

"We'll thrash him and the puny Slytherins."

"Oh we will."

They found the seeker was Regulus. Now he had more reasons to hate his older brother. But Gryffindor won. Sirius and James kept cheering and whooping despite the other two's pleas for quiet.

"Will you two shut up or I'll make you." Said Remus.

"How?" Sirius yelled.

Remus pointed his wand at Sirius which made tape cover his mouth.

"Mmph!" Sirius accused(hey!)James laughed at Sirius and also got his moth taped.

"Now we'll have some peace." Remus said to Peter.

"Mphs." Sirius said(Gits). Soon James and Sirius were bored.

"I think you've learnt your lesson." Said Remus, pulling out his wand and reversing the spell.

"You're evil." Said James. Sirius was swearing under his breath.

"Sirius stop swearing."

"Fucking make me." Sirius said.

"I will." Said Remus, pulling out his wand again.

Sirius stalked off to the dormitory, followed by James. James let Sirius have some space before asking "Are you ok mate?"

"Sort of thing she'd do is that."

"He didn't mean to..."

"I know."

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"Please."

James went back down to the common room.

"Remus you've broken Sirius." He said.

"Why what's he saying?" Asked Remus not looking up from his book.

"That was the sort of thing she'd do." Said James. Remus put down his book, his eyes wide "I didn't know." He then went up to the dormitory.

"Sirius? I didn't know she did such a thing. I thought she kept to abusing you." Explained Remus.

"Well she does." Said Sirius' muffled voice; he was in his bed with his duvet over his head.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. Can we make up? I hate seeing you like this." Remus apologised. Sirius couldn't help forgiving his friend.

"Ok I forgive you Moony." He said.

Chapter 5

Wolfstar (though not quite)

"I totally understand that you were celebrating." Said Remus. They were now sat together on Sirius' bed (who was now showing his face).

"After beating Reg, I totally get it." Added Remus.

"Thanks." Said Sirius. "I have a confession."

"Go on."

"You won't tell James, I haven't told him yet."

"Sure, it can be our secret."

"Ok... I'm gay." Sirius held his breath for Remus' answer.

"I thought so, ever since that game of would you rather."

"Between Marlene and Lily."

"Ok since we're doing this. I have something you mustn't tell another living person."

"Could I tell a ghost then, say Peeves?" Said Sirius grinning.

"Be serious."

"I am Sirius."

Remus burst out laughing. After a few moments he pulled himself back into seriousness. Sirius grinned at him.

"No."

"Aw, ok maybe not Peeves, he'd spread it. Nearly Headless Nick?"

"No."

"Fine no dead people?"

"No ghosts or dead people."

"Go on then." Said Sirius being serious now.

"I'm bisexual." Remus too held his breath for Sirius' answer. Sirius didn't say anything, but attacked Remus with a hug.

"Good for you." He said.

"So the apology went well?" Said James, coming in. Sirius removed himself from the hug and threw a pillow at him, which knocked his glasses askew.

"Nice hit." Said Remus. James threw it back and hit Sirius in the face.

"Game on!" Yelled Sirius. Hitting James around the face with a pillow.

"You are on." Said James, getting his own pillow.

Soon there was feathers everywhere and the two boys were laid on the floor, panting. James had taken his glasses off, so they didn't get broken. Peter had been watching and Remus had pulled out his book and had gone to his own bed to read it.

"Who won?" Asked Peter.

"Sirius." Said James, getting up and helping his friend up.

"I think you could have won if you weren't blind." Said Sirius, going over to his own bed.

"I didn't want them broken."

"If they'd have gotten broken you could've used reparo, you know that right?" Asked Sirius.

"Reparo?...Yeah cause." James had no idea of this very useful spell.

"Then you might win next time." Said Sirius.

"Who says you're going to have another one?" Asked Remus.

"Me." Said Sirius.

Chapter 6

Oh rats, oh dogs and Oh deer

Eventually Peter, Sirius and James were able to become Animagui. It had been hard work and Peter had needed quite a lot of help. But they'd done it. Remus had helped them but didn't know they could actually do it yet. But they could. The very evening they were sure they could do it they planned to surprise Remus.

"Two tomorrow, in the morning of course." Sirius said.

"It's Remus'-" Started Peter, but he got cut off by James.

"Two, in the morning? That's a deal. We go to the..." James said.

"Quidditch pitch!" Sirius and James said together.

"So there's enough room to run about a bit." Said Sirius.

"And me." Added James.

"It's Remus' birthday tomorrow you two!" Exclaimed Peter.

"Is it?" Asked James and Sirius together.

"Yes and I don't think he'd like to be dragged to the Quidditch pitch at 2 o'clock in the morning on his birthday. " Said Peter.

"I don't know what you're on about Peter, I wouldn't mind too much." Said James.

"I'd be a little annoyed. Especially if I was woken up. But I'd get over it with the surprise." Added Sirius.

"If he kills you I'm not taking any responsibility." Peter sighed.

"Who's killing who?" Asked Remus, entering the dormitory at that very moment. Sirius and James burst out laughing while Peter went pale. Remus sighed and sat on his bed.

"Lily'd kill me if I asked her out." Lied James, slightly recovering from laughter. Sirius laughed more. The colour in Peter's face returned.

"She would." Agreed Remus.

Much later:

"Aaand it's midnight!" Announced Sirius, whispering. Peter and Remus were asleep (though Peter was supposed to be up with James and Sirius). He didn't get a response.

"Oi, James are you awake?" He whisper shouted.

"Yeah." Came James' voice.

"Two hours to go." Sirius said.

"And I'm tired." James complained.

"Sleep then, I'll get you all up." Sirius said.

"No, that would mean you'd be alone." James replied.

2 hours later:

"Sirius?" James said, there was no point in whispering anymore.

"I know!" Sirius said, barely able to contain his excitement. They woke Peter first.

"I hate you two." He said, when they had.

"Moony's gonna hate us more." James said.

"True." Agreed Sirius. Eventually Remus is up.

"Why, at two o'clock in the morning, are you dragging me to the Quidditch pitch?" Remus asked, while they were going down to the Quidditch pitch under James' invisibility cloak (given to him by his father). Once through the oak doors that lead them outside, they took off the Cloak.

"It's two o'clock on my birthday, ON MY BIRTHDAY! Outside on the Quidditch pitch. Why?" Remus complained.

"We've got something to show you." Said James and Sirius together. The three stood back a little, facing Remus now. Then, suddenly three animals were facing him. A rat, a dog and a stag. The dog ran up to Remus and knocked him over. As soon as it had, Remus knew exactly who it was: Sirius.

"Sirius, get off me." Remus said, the dog obeyed.

"You did it then." Remus said, in a would be casual voice but he(quite understandably)was very shocked.

The rat had now wasn't there anymore, Peter was.(James and Sirius were still being animals, now chasing each other)"We did." Said Peter. The stag had now become James.

"What do you think Moony?" James asked.

"If you come on a full moon I could still hurt you." Remus said.

The dog transformed into Sirius.

"We'll be really careful, promise." He coaxed.

"Maybe."

"I could easily protect them." Said James.

"Me too, I could jump on you to move you." Sirius said.

"And I'd easily escape." Peter added, joining in trying to get around Remus.

"I'll think about it. Anyway, why two in the morning on my birthday?" Remus said, trying to move the conversation on.

"Two in the morning is my favourite time of the day." Said Sirius.

"And we wanted to surprise you." Said James.

"They did. I said you wouldn't like it." Peter added.

"I must say I'm amazed what you've done and it's a great present, thank you. But-"

"Yeah!" Shouted Sirius. He whooped. James joined in.

"Shut up before you wake the whole castle, there was a but-"

"That, would be a great idea." Sirius said, grinning.

"No, Sirius." James said, he loved a good joke but he also knew when to draw the line.

"GOOD MORNING HOG-" Sirius shouted, before he was cut off by James putting a hand over his mouth.

"What else were you going to say Remus?" James asked, trying to stop Sirius from escaping.

"But, it's two in the morning." Remus said.

"And? Sirius I will stand on you." James turned on Sirius, holding him by the shoulders with one hand. The other still covering Sirius' mouth.

"It's- oh never mind." Remus said.

"That's it." James said, he didn't even hear Remus. He wrestled Sirius to the floor and use both hands to hold him. Sirius laughed and said "Come and get me." He transformed into the bear like dog and managed to escape, he then ran the full length of the pitch. James stood a moment, before transforming into the stag and giving chase.

"I'm tempted to leave them to wear themselves out." Remus mused.

"They wouldn't be able to get back without the cloak and neither would we." Stated Peter.

"No, that's our problem. We've got to wait it out."

A good hour later:

Sirius couldn't run anymore, he transformed back into human form and laid on the grass. The stag was a little way off, soon he came over and transformed into James. He laid next to Sirius.

"You win." He panted.

"Again." Sirius grinned.

Soon they were back under the cloak, going back to the common room.

Chapter 7

First full moon

Eventually Remus had given in to the other three coming for a full moon. As it approached, he became more nervous (than usual anyway), if he so much as scratched any of the others he'd never forgive himself.

Full moon evening:

Remus couldn't concentrate, not on lessons, not even on his favourite book. Sirius was the first to notice Remus' anxiety.

"Remus, we'll be fine, you'll be fine. Trust us." Sirius said.

"Just remember you've got to get me to the hospital wing after..." Remus said, barely hearing what Sirius said.

"We know. Come on." Sirius said, hugging Remus. Remus hugged Sirius back. It helped.

Later, outside:

Remus was allowed to walk straight out of the castle but James, Sirius and Peter weren't so went under the cloak. They soon reached the whomping willow.

"That, is one vicious tree." Sirius commented, on the thrashing tree. Peter transformed and weaved in between the violent branches and pressed the knot in the tree trunk, which stopped the thrashing.

"How do you manage on your own?" Asked James.

"With difficulty." Remus replied. They went through the dark passage to the shrieking shack.

"I...Isn't t...this p..place haunted?" Asked Peter, fearfully.

"Not in the slightest. I make all the noises." Remus said.

"You poor thing." Said Sirius.

Suddenly, the moon showed its self through the window. Remus took a look at his friends, fear traced in his face. Before screaming in pain. The other three watched, in wonder (Peter in horror) unsure of what to do for a moment. Then Sirius transformed into the dog. The horrible transformation was over now for Remus, there stood a full werewolf. The bear like dog approached the werewolf cautiously. The werewolf snarled at James and Peter. James acted quickly and transformed into the stag. Peter panicked a little for a second before transforming into the rat. The werewolf no longer felt threatened, they were fellow animals; they wouldn't hurt him. The four animals stayed there, the three Animagui keeping the werewolf in check (well the dog and the stag did). Soon the sun was rising, it was time to get Remus to the hospital wing. He was transforming back now. Sirius and James (in human form now) helped him through the passage way(James and Sirius being the stronger two).He was fully human again once they were out, but semi-conscious. Peter threw the cloak over them and then went into the castle first as the rat, keeping an eye out for teachers. Soon they reached the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was expecting Remus, but not the other three. She allowed James and Sirius to help Remus to a bed before asking them "And why are you here?"

"We're his friends." Sirius said.

"We know all about him." James added.

"And we can support him." Peter said, transforming into a rat right before her.

"We can too, but we're too big for in here." James said.

"I'm a dog, he's a stag." Sirius explained.

"And...werewolf...doesn't hurt them...'cause they're animals." Remus said, weakly.

"Not a scratch." Sirius said.

"Oh alright, he needs it." She said, smiling slightly.

"Please don't tell anyone else though, not even Dumbledore. We're unregistered Animagui." Sirius said.

"I won't." She promised. She issued them beds, Peter fell asleep almost instantly.

"Thanks." Remus said, weakly.

"You, mister. Need to sleep." Madam Pomfrey said. Remus obeyed and fell silent.

"So James, what do you think?" Asked Sirius.

"Pretty cool." James replied.

"You two, sleep. You'll be expected to go to lessons tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey said, sternly. They obeyed. Though, Sirius waited until she was back in her office with the door closed.

"James." He whispered.

"Sirius, shut up. You'll complain tomorrow if you don't sleep now." James said. That, was very true indeed.

"Fine, Night-night." Sirius said.

Chapter 8

The Marauders and the map

It had been a good few weeks now since their first full moon. And full moons since had been organised and all but a problem had arose: Remus was allowed out of bed and on the castle grounds after 8 o'clock once a month, but the others weren't . The invisibility cloak was useful in getting out for the other three, but getting back in (at three in the morning) was the difficult bit because Remus needed support (from James and Sirius) to get to the hospital wing. Peter was lookout, but there had been a lot of close calls.

"I think we need a map, that tells us where every person is at Hogwarts." Said Peter (yes, Peter. Then again that guy was always full of surprises).

"And we need code names, so nobody knows who we're talking about." Said Sirius.

"And a group code name too." Chipped in James.

"This is all so you can join me on a full moon, isn't it?" Asked Remus, he was feeling loved by his friends; they were working hard and sacrificing their lives once a month, just so they could help him out. He was honoured.

"Of course." Said Sirius.

"Just checking." Remus smiled.

It took weeks. And that was just to get their map working. That was the hardest job. Now the names:

"Remus already has a nickname, Moony." Said James.

"It's just us." Said Sirius. He was enjoying all this extra work, because it was fun. Suddenly Sirius was struck with an idea:

"Turn into your animagus James, I need inspiration, you too Peter."

James transformed into the stag and Peter into the rat.

"Now what?" Asked Remus.

"Prongs for James." Said Sirius.

The stag bowed his head, as if he was nodding.

"Wormtail for Peter!" Sirius said. The rat squeaked.

"Now you." Said James, to Sirius, who'd transformed into human form.

Sirius obeyed and transformed into the dog.

"Star." Said Remus.

The dog growled. James grinned.

"Padfoot." James said.

The dog wagged it's tail.

"So now, we need a group name." Said Peter.

"We'll have to work on that." Said James.

A few days later, outside by the beach tree.

"Merlin's beard, who knew code names were so hard." Moaned James.

"Merlin." Said Sirius, who was equally fed up.

"What are you marauders up to now?" Said professor Mcgonagall, passing them.

All four were in shocked silence.

"I'll leave you too it then." She said, walking off.

"The Marauders, nice." Commented Remus.

"Of all the people who could've... Why Minnie?" Complained Sirius, still in shock.

"We have a name now." Said Peter.

"It's true mate." Said James, also still quite shocked.

The next full moon was much more organised and future ones never had close encounters.

Chapter 9

The worst Christmas

Christmas came around quickly, it was no surprise really the Marauders had been up to lots of no good. How were they to know that this Christmas would spoil it? On Christmas morning, Peter was naturally up first he was tempted to wake Remus for company, but that wouldn't be a good idea with the full moon being in two nights. So he left his presents and sat on his bed, reading. Remus was up next.

"Merry Christmas Peter." He said when he'd got up. A hour later James got up. He wanted to wake Sirius.

"SIRIUS BLACK! ITS CHRISTMAS!" James yelled so loud the Slytherins in the dungeons would've heard. Sirius got up, moaning and threw a pillow at James it wasn't aimed well but still hit his face.

"C'mon presents." James said, throwing it back at him. Sirius never expected presents from any of his family but a letter was there to him, from his mother of all people. James and Remus saw the letter in Sirius' hand and went over to him. He allowed them to read it with him.

"I'm warning you though." Sirius warned.

Sirius,

I have recently received a letter from Regulus (oh no, thought Sirius). He tells me that he is Slytherin seeker and you are beater. When did you get a broom to play? Because I never gave you one and you certainly don't have the permission to buy yourself one. ("That's just the calm before the storm." Commented Sirius) However, that is not all the reason I sent you a letter. How dare you be even friends with a Mudblood? (That bastard, Sirius thought). You are a disgrace to the family name: first you break our tradition of Slytherin and then you, you mix with filth. You are no longer welcome home. However, I will allow you home to collect anything you need, think yourself lucky to be able to come home and enter the house.

She didn't even sign it off. Sirius couldn't speak; he was in shock. He could barely feel the two pairs of arms around me (James and Remus were hugging the emotionally-wrecked

Sirius).

"You're welcome to my house, Sirius." Said James.

"Mine too." Said Remus.

"You're house is too far away." Sirius said, his voice was not cool anymore; it had lost all it's life. She should've sent a howler and shouted it at me; it being a letter has meaning to it, Sirius thought. It took a lot of hugs, lots of support and reassurance to get Sirius back to normal...ish.

Chapter 10

Well

Soon they had done their end of year tests and were on the Hogwarts. They talked about anything but family. When it was time to get off Sirius asked James "Are you sure?"

"Sure mate." They separated. Sirius had to walk all the way home. When he got there, it seemed empty. He went to his room and he remembered, they'll have gone to get Regulus from the train.

End of year 3

4

Chapter 1

Sorry?

Sirius packed slowly, taking it in that he was leaving forever. Oddly, he heard a knock on his door and a voice that he thought he'd never hear say what it said.

"Sirius, let me in. I've got ten minutes before they come. Please." Regulus. Sirius let him in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. Don't hate me." He said, rather quickly.

"Why then." Sirius asked, folding his arms.

"Others were making fun of me, because of you. They said I'd better sort you out or they'd ditch me. They watched while I wrote a letter to her." Regulus said, his voice slowing down a little.

"Sort me out?"

Regulus nodded. Sirius stuck out a hand, they shook hands.

"Though, I don't fully accept your apology, I must say it's nice you being nice to me. For once." Sirius said, grinning. He made his escape before his parents were back.

Chapter 2

James

James' POV-

I wondered if Sirius had crossed his parents yet. As soon as I'd seen mine I'd told them all about Sirius. Being the loving, caring parents they are they said they didn't mind...too much. Eventually I heard a knock on the front door. I answered it, hoping it was Sirius.

Sirius' POV-(leading up to above)

I ran for ages, until I could run no more. Finally I reached James' house, I knocked. James opened the door and...

No POV-

Attacked Sirius with a hug.

"This is new." Commented Sirius.

"Shut up and come in." James said, letting go. Sirius was quiet as James helped him take his stuff to James' room.

"Are you ok?" Asked James, putting a bag he was carrying on the floor of his bedroom. Sirius just shook his head.

Mr and Mrs Potter were very happy to meet Sirius. Sirius behaved and was polite while James introduced him. They sat down for dinner and James told Sirius in a whisper: "C'mon lighten up please, I don't like you like this." Sirius stayed strange but seemed a little happier.

Much later, night time.

Sirius' POV-

I woke up to her standing over me, screaming at me and hitting me. It was strange because I'd run away, hadn't I? And she was screaming at me for running away. I was terrified too, and let me tell you terrified and confused doesn't make a good mix. After ages she finally stopped, and left me alone. But Reg was standing at my door.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Well sorry's not enough." I said, getting up and going over to him.

"Please Sirius."

"Never. All my life you've been a little snitch, before they've only been small things. Yet leading to her abusing me. But this, this Regulus is the last straw." I told him. I waited until nightfall to run. As I was running down the street, from number 12 I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw her, following me. I ran faster, but the footsteps seemed never to fade. But I daren't look back. Then she grabbed me and...

And I woke up in the camp bed in James' room. I held a yell, as I noticed that James was still asleep. I hadn't had a strange dream for a while.

No POV-

He lay there, not wanting to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, Sirius didn't have a watch and it was at this point he wished he owned one.

Morning: (well later on)

James awoke, not expecting Sirius to be up yet. But to his surprise Sirius said "Morning."

"Sirius Black awake before me, in the holidays. It must be a miracle." James replied.

"I had a weird dream again." Sirius said, quietly.

James didn't need to say anything so he nodded.

James' POV-

There would be days that Sirius wouldn't speak, those were the days I hated. But most of the time he was himself and I made as much as I could out of those days. Eventually the bad days got less and less and he became more comfortable.

Chapter 3

Remus and Peter

Remus' POV-

I was a little worried for Sirius and what he'd have gone home to. And I worried for my own safety; how far could Regulus pass on his findings? But despite my concern there was a positive of this summer: the transformations were getting easier, yes they were still horribly painful and I dreaded each and every full moon but it felt quicker and easier.

Peter's POV-

Right this year I'm going to try harder, and it's important I do. Merlin I'm so worried I've gone backwards, maybe I could start school again ready and raring then I'd be ok.

Chapter 4

The rest of the summer for James and Sirius.(lol)

It was a week to go and Mrs Euphemia Potter (James' mum if you don't know) was fussing over her two children. A few days later she called Sirius aside.

"Thanks Mrs Potter for letting me stay." He thanked as soon as they were alone.

"Not at all Sirius." She smiled "What I'd like to talk to you about is your nightmares."

Sirius froze. How could she know? He'd had a fair few more since that last one. He decided not to reply and see where this went.

"I'd like to give you something. If that's ok?"

Sirius nodded in reply. She gave him a small stuffed wolf, it was obvious she had made it herself and Sirius loved it.

Mrs Potter had sensed something was up, that's how she knew (y' know mum sense).

"Did you make this?" Sirius asked, a little embarrassed.

"I did, with no magic. Do you like it?" She asked.

Sirius simply hugged her. And she hugged him back. Sirius loved his first proper motherly hug.

Chapter 5

On the train

Once the Marauders were together again, they talked about very random things. These conversations often were ended with laughter. They each stocked up with sweets from the trolley. And nothing bad happened all the way there.

Once in the great hall they, with everybody else, watched the sorting and listened to Dumbledore give his start of year speech. As well as what he usually informed them, he also mentioned something that made the Marauders' ears prick up:

"At Hogwarts were are a diverse society and we accept everyone. There are muggleborns, half bloods and purebloods. Some of our students have different coloured skin. And some of us have an illness monthly (The Marauders could solemnly swear that Dumbledore looked directly at the four of them). Whatever if you hear rumours about yourself or one of your friends I advise you not to believe them." He then let the school go. In their dorm the Marauders talked about what Dumbledore had said.

"Some teacher must have told Regulus." James said.

"Now he's trying to make you comfortable." Sirius said, looking at Remus.

"You too." Remus said quietly.

"All of us." James said, putting one arm around Sirius and one around Remus (which was pretty awkward since they were different heights).

"Yes, because others must be wondering where we go every month." Peter said. The other three looked at him.

"They must be." He added, innocently.

"How many others have worked it out though?" Remus asked, removing himself from James and sitting on his own bed.

"Not many, it's not a common thing." Said Sirius, sitting next to him.

"And now Dumbledore said what he did, less people will question anything. It could be a rumour that we're leaving the school all together." James said.

"We could enforce that." Sirius said.

"Do you even know what enforce means?" Remus asked, grinning slightly.

"And he's back." Sirius said, hugging Remus.

"What about you Sirius?" Asked Remus, sounding squashed. Sirius slowly removed himself from the hug. Then he sat on the floor.

"He ran." James said.

"So Regulus told her?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Apparently he tried to apologise."

"Idiot." Sirius said. James wished he'd have sworn, idiot had more meaning to it. Sirius chose that moment to look up, he saw James' face.

"Retard then." Sirius said. James smiled and then came to sit next to Sirius.

"I Sirius Orion Black, name Regulus Artius Black a retard he will stay with this name for: forever and a day." Sirius announced. The others laughed. Soon they moved on and had a game of would you rather. At one particular suggestion Peter yelled: "no no no no." And disappeared under his duvet.

"If you think that's bad you should stick around Wormy." Sirius said through his laughter. He didn't reply.

Then, several suggestions later Remus also didn't want to play.

"Lightweight." Sirius called.

"I've got permanent mental images now." Remus complained.

"Good." James and Sirius said. It was way past 2am when James and Sirius finally went to bed.

Chapter 6

Officially

Sirius POV-

I woke up in my bed at home, which I thought was a little strange but I had to go downstairs because guess who was shouting me? My wonderful mother(!) Once I got to her, she and Retard were waiting. I wondered what for.

"Now you've decided to join us Sirius." She said. Of course; now she's being sarcastic, fine then so will I. The signs of her trying to be an actual parent are showing(!).

"Today you need to both behave." She glared at me. Finally she's noticed me(!) I wanted to know why, but I think I was supposed to know and she was already being nasty and I wasn't going to encourage that.

"Why?" Asked Regulus. Oh right.

"I told you last week you in-" They gave each other the strangest look I've ever seen and she changed her tone completely.

"The family's coming around, the whole of it Regulus." She actually smiled. Then again it was directed at Retard. It went wonderfully until we were having dinner together it was then I chose to make a very subtle gay joke and let's just say it didn't go down well. My mother glared at me, gave me a proper death stare. She kept glaring until everyone was gone then she attacked. She screamed and she hit.

Then I woke up. In my four poster at Hogwarts. I almost yelled but I held it and calmed myself and took in what I could hear: Peter's snuffling, James muttering (that made me smile; I'd get him) I thought Remus' snoring would also be heard but I couldn't hear it. Instead there was a sound like a turning of a page then silence. I moved so I was looking at him. He was awake and reading a book.

"Are you ok Sirius?" He asked, spotting me.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"There's James muttering about cake and you whimpering and I wanted to know if you were ok."

"I'm not. I had a dream with her abusing me."

"What for?"

"Making a very subtle gay joke at a family gathering."

"Full family?"

"Everyone."

"Did it happen in real life."

"Yeah."

"Have any of your other dreams happened in real life?"

"Not really."

"If it helps I've had a couple of dreams where I've injured one of all you lot."

No POV-

Sirius climbed out of bed and sat on Remus', next to him and hugged him.

"Get in." Remus offered. Sirius hesitated slightly then got into bed next to Remus.

"You know that if James finds us he will never let us hear the end of it?" Remus asked. Sirius looked Remus dead in the eye and together they both burst out laughing. When they eventually stopped laughing, Sirius said something that warmed Remus' heart: "Will you go out with me?"

"Sirius Orion Black, of course I will."

"Well that's us being tortured forever."

"Forever." Remus laughed. After a while Remus had fallen asleep and only Sirius was awake. Eventually he too was asleep.

Chapter 7

Mooorning

James' POV-

When I got up everything seemed normal: Peter was already up he said "Morning." But Sirius' bed was empty which was very strange. Then I noticed that the snoring from Remus' bed was slightly louder than normal. Oh right, I thought; I remembered that game of would you rather when I asked Sirius who he'd go out with: Marlene or Lily and he said he wasn't interested in girls.

"James, where's Sirius?" Asked Peter, finally spotting Sirius' empty bed.

"A few years ago we played a game of would you rather, and I gave Sirius an option if going out with Marlene or Lily. And Sirius said he had no interest in girls. Figure it out Peter." I said, picking up my clothes and going into the bathroom to shower.

No POV-

For a while Peter stood there, his face blank but him thinking about what James had just said. Then his mouth fell open in a wide O as he realised. When James came back he and Peter stayed in the dorm and just chatted about stuff.

1 hour later, Remus' POV-

Of course I was the first to be up. Sirius was sort of laid on me sort of not and in a position that didn't look at all comfortable. I managed to escape my bed without waking him up and grabbed my watch and immediately thought: shit. I finally looked up. James and Peter were looking at me. And I had no idea what to say.

"I ship it, what about you Peter?"

"Wolfstar is a ship."

"Oi I came up with their ship name."

"Thank you." I interrupted.

"You're welcome." Peter said.

"Are you gay then Remus?"

"No."

"What are you then?"

"James, stop questioning him. He's scared enough as it is." Peter said.

"Sorry Moony."

"It's fine." Remus said quietly.

"But Sirius is definitely gay though."

"Yeah." Said Remus, grinning.

"If you don't me asking how did Sirius end up in your bed?" James asked, now being sympathetic.

"I was woken by you actually James."

"Me?"

"You talk in your sleep, didn't you know?"

"No."

"Anyway." Continued Remus, holding laughter "He had another nightmare and he was whimpering and I wanted to know if he was ok. When he eventually spotted me he came over to hug me because I'd told him about my dreams."

"Your dreams?" Asked James, interrupting.

"I have dreams about hurting you lot on full moons." Remus said. Unlike previously he wasn't shy, he said it confidently.

"Aw." James said, then he -slightly awkwardly- went over to Remus and put his arm around him.

"Anyway." Remus said again, this time sharing James' awkwardness. "I offered that he get in bed with me and we discussed that you'd never let us hear the end of it. Then we fell asleep...so yeah."

"I know now and it's more opportunities for pranks on you both." James said. Somehow that relived the uncomfortable tension.

"So what are we doing with Sirius?" Peter asked.

"I think we should leave him, he deserves it." Remus said, looking fondly at his sleeping boyfriend.

"Agreed." James said, smiling. It wasn't a mischievous grin like usual, it was a genuine soft, caring smile. Luckily it was the weekend so the others could just chill. They went outside and found their favourite spot; underneath a beech tree which was across from the black lake. They left the map in the dorm for Sirius to use if he wanted to.

Sirius' POV-

I woke up, feeling slightly cold. After a couple of moments I realised that I was very hungry and I had no idea what time it was. So I delved under Remus' bed and found a literal pile of chocolate bars.

"Merlin's pants Moony." I muttered. I took one, the amount he had under there I wasn't bothered about him finding out. While I was nibbling at it, it came to me that I had no idea where the others were. I looked around for help and spotted our map. Wonderful, I thought, pulling out my wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said. Then I saw them: three dots together, outside under the beech tree.

Chapter 8

Retard

A few days later the first Quidditch match of the year took place. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It was actually quite a fiddly match but Gryffindor won. At the end of the match Retard waited in the corridor that Sirius would walk through.

Sirius' POV-

We were heading back to the common room and we were planning a prank on Minnie. Halfway there I spotted Retard.

"I'll catch you lot up." I said. Remus looked back and nodded, James just yelled "Alright, don't be too long." He's such a nutcase. I went over to Retard.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry and I don't want a feud with you. Please?"

"I won't accept your apology. You think sorry makes up for 14 years? There will be a feud because if she finds out we're being friendly she'll disown you or kill you at the least. I don't want to be associated with you."

"Fine then." Retard said, turning around and leaving me standing in the corridor. I stood there for awhile before I came to my senses and wondered back to the common room.

"You alright?" Asked Remus as soon as he saw me.

"Retard wanted a talk with me. He wanted to be friends but I didn't take his apology because I don't think sorry makes up for all these years." I explained.

"I don't think so either." James said.

"So we're not talking. " Sirius said.

"How do you feel about that?" Asked Remus.

"I don't care. Not anymore. Fuck Retard."

"That's not advisable." Remus said.

Sirius almost fell over laughing.

Chapter 9

Potions

A few days later the marauders were in a potions class. However, this class the whole class were required to stand at the front. Professor Slughorn had a large desk at the front, which everyone stood in front of that had several different containers which all had potions in them.

"Now who knows what these potions are?" Slughorn asked.

Only three people put their hand up: Lily, Remus and (to everyone's surprise) Sirius. James, who was stood next to Sirius gave Sirius a look that meant: How-do-you-know? Sirius merely grinned at his friend.

"Mr Black?" Slughorn said.

"That green one is polyjuice." Sirius said, pointing to a cauldron with a green potion in it.

"Correct, Mr Lupin?"

"That one is liquid luck, also known as Felix Felicis." Remus said, pointing to the smallest vial, which had a clear potion in it.

"Wonderful, Miss Evans?"

"Veritaserum also known as truth potion, Polyjuice, Amortentia also known as love potion and Felix Felicies." Lily reeled off.

"Lovely, five points to Gryffindor." Beamed Slughorn. "Now, today I would like you to brew Amortentia. If you brew it correctly I will give you a vial to keep it in. I must advise that you are extremely careful with it." Slughorn said, setting the class off. As everyone found partners, the girls could be heard muttering between themselves.

"This'll be fun." Sirius muttered to Remus, who he paired himself with.

"You know the girls are muttering about you?" Remus asked.

"As my animagus is a dog, and my hearing has improved because of that. I can tell what they are saying. Let's hope none of them do it or I'm going to have to be very careful which we both know won't end well." Sirius grinned. Since Remus was terrible at potions, Sirius did most of the work.

"Look at poor James." Remus whispered. Sirius looked at James, who'd gotten himself paired with Peter their potion wasn't looking good but there was a strange look in James' eyes.

"The love potion's getting to him." Sirius grinned, also noticing that James was looking at Lily with the strange look in his eyes.

To Sirius' misfortune most of the girls had managed to brew the potion, but so had he. James and Peter, most of the other boys and a couple of girls hadn't managed it.

Later, in the common room:

"How did you know Polyjuice?" James asked.

"We had to read about it for becoming Animagui." Sirius sighed.

"I've got an idea." James said.

"What would that idea be Prongs-y." Sirius asked, mildly interested.

"We have to smell that potion and tell each other what we smell. Then if any of us get something that has love potion in it, we can at least attempt to stop each other." James said.

"That, it's actually a good idea." Remus said.

"Right then." Sirius said, pulling out the vial of the pink potion. James grabbed it and took a big sniff.

"Woodsy, flowery, that's a Lily flower and books." James said, the strange look in his eyes back.

"Books?" Sirius asked, taking the vial.

"Dunno." James said, the strange look gone. Sirius smelt the potion; there was something familiar about that smell.

"Whiskey, chocolate and I smell books too." Sirius said, a strange feeling came over him. But Remus took the vial and the feeling went.

"Chocolate, old books and dog hair." He felt nothing, other than awkwardness at the last smell. Peter then took it.

"That's cheese, baking and mum's cooking." Peter said. Sirius took it back and put it safely in his pocket.

"Yours is just food Wormy." James observed.

"What can I say." Peter replied, poking his stomach.

That evening:

Sirius was laid awake, he had the love potion out and he was sniffing it he was trying to work out what it reminded him of. He was also trying to work out what the strange felling was.

"Sirius, put it away." Said a familiar voice. It was Remus.

"I'm trying to work something out." Sirius replied.

"What would that be?"

"Why I can smell chocolate and books."

"Put it away, I'm sure it'll come to you."

Sirius put the vial under his bed.

"Can I get in, I'm cold?" Sirius asked.

"Fine." Remus said. As Sirius got into Remus' bed he smelt chocolate and books then he realised.

"I've worked it out." Sirius announced.

"Go on." Remus said, already knowing full well what his boyfriend would say.

"You." Sirius said, moving so he was comfortable.

"Stop moving."

"I'm getting comfortable." Sirius protested.

"Shut up a minute." Remus said, he heard something and he thought it was stupid.

"What?" Sirius whispered.

"Why won't you notice me Evans?" Said James' voice.

"Lily." Sirius said, bursting out laughing.

"He was looking at Lily with that strange look in his eyes in potions."

"And he smelt lilies and books." Gasped Sirius.

"I knew he liked her, but not that much."

"Me neither. Well, that gives us more pranks to do." Sirius grinned.

Chapter 10

Werewolves

A couple of days later the marauders had a useful Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. The teacher brought down a projector board (like the one in POA) on it showed a drawing of a werewolf.

"Turn to page 394 please." Said the professor.

"Told you." Muttered Remus to the others.

"We agreed that Care of Magical Creatures was for us becoming Animagui." James protested.

"Now who can tell the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" Asked the professor. All four Marauders put their hands up and James and Sirius grinned at each other; preparing to add their own suggestions. Lily, Snape and one other student put their hands up too. The professor was excited to get something out of at least three of the students who didn't usually pay much attention.

"Mr Black?"

"An animagus is mostly taller, he can also gain a few of his animal advantages. For example as a dog, his hearing would improve." Sirius said.

"Mostly correct. Mr Potter?"

"Animagui tend to take longer in a morning. Adding to Sirius' answer the animal may have a disadvantage or advantage that the human has. For example: less eyesight if the human wears glasses." James answered.

"Not necessarily." Sighed the professor, at least they'd tried.

"Mr Lupin?" Carried on the professor, hoping he'd get some sense out of one of his smarter students.

"Despite many of a werewolf's disadvantages; sleeping longer, being forever being covered in scars and being shorter than an Animagui. There is an advantage to being a werewolf, he may get to skip classes because of how he is feeling especially after a full moon." Remus grinned, also subtly joining in.

Great, now one of my best students is joining Mr Black's and Mr Potter's mischief thought the professor.

"Thank you for that, you three. For you efforts I'll award a point each for Gryffindor."

"Well that's eight points we're up already." James said.

"Well done James you can count(!)" Sirius said, miming clapping. The rest of the lesson, the professor taught the class everything they'd need to know about a werewolf. Then he set them an essay.

"Damn it." Sirius and James complained. Remus was actually grinning, this was a homework he'd finally get full marks on.

Later, in the common room:

"You know what I'm going to make most of this up." James said.

"You go with a werewolf every month Prongs." Remus said.

"Yeah, Prongs-y" Sirius said.

Sirius' POV-

I may have moaned at the homework, but that was to make up for that potions class. I didn't want James to think I was some kind of swot, because I'm not that's his future girlfriend: Miss Evans. This was a homework I'd at least pass, well I'd better do my boyfriend is a werewolf for Merlin's sake.

"Even Wormtail's managing." I laughed.

"Don't tell me you're enjoying this homework too?" James moaned.

"If it's really that bad I'll let you copy mine. Or I'll do it myself for a price."

"Does me copying cost?"

"Yeah, but less."

"How much?"

"For copying: two boxes of Bertie Botts and a honeydukes chocolate bar. For doing it myself: three boxes of Bertie Botts, two chocolate bars and a packet of Fizzing Whizzbees."

"You like Whizzbees?"

"My favourite."

"Weirdo. I'll copy it later when you're done." James said.

"Are you depriving me?"

"Yes, try hard."

"How dare you."

"Will you two shut up?" Remus asked.

"Sorry Moony." I said, ignoring James.

Half an hour later, I'd finished, I'd even added my own drawing of a werewolf. I'd made my werewolf as much like Moony as I could.

"Is that me?" Asked Remus, looking at my drawing, over my shoulder.

"Do you like it?"

"You should do more drawings." James said, also looking.

"You copy and I'll add a drawing to yours for Whizzbees."

"Fine, you can have your Whizzbees." James sighed. On James' homework I drew a stag's head, I made it really detailed so it took me longer than I thought it would.

"It's me." James said, grabbing the parchment.

"It's even got your markings." I said, cracking my knuckles. As I did Remus flinched.

"Don't do that again." He said.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"It...it reminds me of my first full moon." Remus whispered, he whispered so only I could hear.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"If you two are going to start something please warn us." James said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Will you check my homework Remus?" Asked Peter.

"I will." Remus said.

"Would you like a drawing?" I asked.

"How much?"

"Box of Whizzbees, please."

"Alright then."

No POV-

After Remus checked it, Sirius spent ten minutes on the rat.

"I could do colour if you want it more like you for another box."

"It's fine, thanks." Peter said, taking back his homework and putting it in his bag. The others followed suit and cleared up the "creative mess" they'd made. Sirius held on to a pencil and some parchment.

Later, he waited for everyone to fall asleep before going and sitting on the windowsill. He spent a little longer than an hour drawing another werewolf, stag head and rat. He then drew Padfoot. The next few hours he drew what he could see out of the window: the forbidden forest, a centaur and a couple of other animals that he spotted. As midnight came and went tiredness began to engulf him. Around 3am he eventually fell asleep, still in the window.

Chapter 11

The strangest dream yet

Sirius' POV-

I was walking down this dark alley. It was pitch Black. It's not that I'm scared of the dark, actually the dark is fun. The fear I had was very the fear of the unknown I wished I had someone with me. At the end was a dark shape, I could only tell that they were there because they sort of cast a shadow. I smelt a familiar scent, Moony.

"Oh Remus, thank Merlin." I said, very relived he was here.

"I can't believe you. " He sounded upset. I was worried again now, I couldn't understand why he was angry.

"I..I don't understand." My fear was showing now; I stuttered.

"Don't understand." He shouted, then he walked off. It made no sense. I was lost in thought, but something urged me to keep walking down this alley. So I did. After some time there was another shape ahead. I saw messy hair outlined in the little light there was, it had to be James.

"James?" I asked, hoping it was and he'd explain Remus' anger.

"I thought we were on non speaking terms." He said, sounding angry. He said no more and walked off. Now I was more confused: me and James on non speaking terms, how and why could that happen. Once again, I was lost in thought but something urged me to keep walking. I met nobody else for ages. Eventually I saw another shape, it was so wide it almost took up the whole alley way and there was something familiar about it.

"Peter?" I suggested.

"How dare you suggest that I'm that thing." Oh no. Her of all people. I stayed silent.

"I'd like words with you." She said. Of course she does. She started walking, and the thing that urged me before told me to follow her. She took me right to the end of the alley. It was a street, it was very obvious that it was night time.

"You became an animagus, why." Her voice was dangerous.

"It was to help a friend."

"Your Mudblood friend ?"

"He's only a werewolf."

"Only. I her that you have a relationship with him."

"I do. Remember that family gathering?" I asked, I was starting to stand up to her. I was terrified for each new thing she said.

"I do. I want to know why you keep getting in trouble." She said, giving me a slap.

"How do you know all this? You haven't found out this yourself and Reta- Regulus can't have told you even he doesn't know this much." I blurted. After she'd practically beaten me up she left me there, with a bleeding nose and at least ten bruises. I was in shock and so confused.

Meanwhile, No POV-

It's morning and, as usual Peter is up first. He notices that Sirius bed is empty, but since it's a common thing Peter doesn't think anything of it and goes to the common room to read.

A few hours later, Remus' POV-

As soon as I woke up, I saw Sirius' empty bed and immediately panicked. There was no way he'd be up before me or James. I took a deep breath to calm myself, as I did I caught his scent. I sat up and wondered where he could be. Then I decided to pay attention to the sounds of the dormitory. I tried to catch something other than James' muttering. Finally I caught something that removed my worry: Sirius' snoring. I looked to the window and found him and smiled. I got up and went over to the window. In his limp hand was the parchment he'd saved from yesterday, I carefully pulled it out of his grasp and worked out why he was in the window in the first place: he'd been drawing. I studied my boyfriend fondly, his sleeping face had a look of panic.

Sirius' POV-

Still alone in the street, I didn't know what to do. There was no urge and I'd seen nobody.

Remus' POV-

I worked out (just by look on his face) that he was having another nightmare. I thought they'd at least died down by now, apparently not. I thought for a moment about his other nightmares and set about waking him up.

Sirius' POV-

I heard a voice from far away, I turned in the direction but saw nothing.

Remus' POV-

I tried saying stuff, but I couldn't shout in case I woke James which he wouldn't be too happy about.

Sirius' POV-

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, I looked and one of my new bruises was there I guessed it was throbbing. I decided that I'd try to find somewhere important to try find help.

Remus' POV-

The only thing poking did was make him move.

Sirius' POV-

There was someone in front of me now, they were silhouetted by the streetlights. I stopped, a mile away from them not wanting anything else to add to my fear, pain or confusion. It wasn't Retard, who to be honest I was expecting to see. They sort of seemed like a mix of people: they had messy hair but it was thicker and had curls similar to Moony's. The person was also quite wide but something in between Peter and Her. Then something rumbled and I fell over on to the floor, it felt like the ground had moved.

Remus' POV-

Shaking him had a little more effect. So I kept trying, my worry now back and I was hoping he wasn't suffering too much.

Sirius' POV-

The ground was moving and it kept moving, so kept to the floor. I looked over to the person, they hadn't moved at all.

Remus' POV-

He finally woke up with a yell. I got right in next to him and cuddled him and held him like a child.

"Shh, you'll wake James"

"James? Remus, Merlin thank fuck." Sirius said, first sounding confused, then relived.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I'm ok, this nightmare was really strange." He said, he then explained his dream.

"Who was the last person."

"I never found out, I didn't really know who they were."

"I was worried about you, I saw your empty bed and panicked. Please tell me if you're going to sit here again." I said.

"How caring of you. I didn't exactly mean to fall asleep here but it was wonderful at the time. Where'd my drawings go?"

I passed him the parchment "They're really good."

"I'm not sure about Padfoot." Sirius said

"I think you look fine." I said, kissing his neck.

"James. I'm up before James. That deserves at least another box of Whizzbees."

"I can't buy you one. I'll give you this though." I said, grabbing his face and kissing him on the lips.

"Suppose that'll do." Sirius whispered, grinning.

"Alright, you asked for it." I said, kissing him on the lips again, but kissing him properly this time full tongue and all.

"Dirty Freckles." Sirius said playfully.

"Freckles?" I asked.

No POV-

"You asked." Sirius grinned, pulling off Remus' pyjama top. For a moment Remus didn't want Sirius to see the amount of scratches on his chest but Sirius started kissing each freckle and his concern was forgotten. Then Sirius started on the scratches over Remus. He made sure he was gentle with each one, which made it harder for Remus to keep as quiet as he could. Then Remus took charge of Sirius again and kissed each little mark he could find. When he found a faded bruise he kissed it as gently as possible.

"I don't think a windowsill is the best place for whatever you two are up to." Said James' voice. Both boys looked up and saw a fully robed James, grinning at them.

"How long-" Sirius asked before James cut him off.

"Longer than you'd like."

"Last time we checked you were asleep." Sirius said, holding up his hands.

"Last time I checked so were you. And Moony looked very worried."

"How long have you been awake?" Remus asked.

"Not long after you were trying to get him up by talking." James said.

"So you know why we're in the window?" Asked Sirius.

"I do."

"That's good." Sirius and Remus said together.

"So would you like some peace or are you going to socialise at all?"

"Peace." Sirius said.

"I'll warn Peter not to come in then."

"Careful what you say to him. Please." Remus said.

Once they were sure James had gone, they moved to Remus' bed and went further.

Chapter 12

All too soon

All too soon the marauders had finished the end of year exams and were on the train home. Sirius saw his parents waiting for Retard and they either didn't see him or pretended they couldn't.

"So James, what are we doing this holiday?" He asked, as loudly as he could passing his parents.

"Up for Quidditch practice all summer?"

"Yeah!"

Before he went off with Mr and Mrs Potter Sirius made sure he gave Remus a proper but subtle goodbye.

End of 4th year

5

Chapter 1

Acceptance

Mrs Euphemia Potter was slightly scared. Not only did she had to look after two 15 year old pranksters, she had to look after two 15 year olds alone since Flemont was busy with 'work', a stupid excuse in her opinion. She was scared because the boys kept pranking her, but she knew James was looking after Sirius and she'd never be able to bring herself to shout in earshot of Sirius.

Mrs Hope Lupin was feeling proud. Her son was no longer a shy little thing anymore. He'd came out to them, telling them all about he and Sirius. Lyell was controversial as he always was, which didn't bother Remus or Hope.

Mrs Sophie Pettigrew wasn't at home and neither was her husband. Peter was home alone for the whole summer.

Chapter 2

I'm not the tallest

To mostly James' annoyance, and Sirius', Remus'd had a growth spurt.

"Careful Padfoot or Peter'll catch you up." James teased.

"Shut up speccy." Sirius teased back shoving James.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." James replied sarcastically, pushing said glasses up his nose.

"Anyway, anything good happen over the summer?" Remus interrupted.

"We pranked...mum." Sirius said proudly.

"And slightly scared her. Oh well, it's not like she minds." James added.

"I came out." Remus announced.

"Good on you Moony." Sirius congratulated.

"Dad was a bit weird about it but then again he's weird about everything, especially wolf-y."

"At least you've got someone who supports you in your family." Sirius said bitterly.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I count?" James said in mock offence.

"Thanks Prongs." Sirius said.

"We all are family aren't we?" Remus added.

"Should hope not or our relationship is incest." Sirius replied, grinning.

"Urgh, as dirty as usual." James said making vomiting noises.

"Disgusting." Sirius said proudly.

"That you are Padfoot." Remus said unable to hold laughter.

Chapter 3

Prefect

As the Marauders entered the castle and almost to the Great Hall, Mcgonagall's voice called "Mr Lupin could I borrow you a moment?"

Remus' POV-

"I'll catch you later." I called to the others, following Minnie to her office. In her office was a line of other 5th years from the other houses. Prefects. Minnie handed out badges to the other students and me. She dismissed us, but I stayed behind. This had to be a joke, a mistake; me a prefect?

"Me Lupin?" Minnie asked when I didn't leave.

"I can't be a Prefect Professor. What about the days I have to take off? I can't-" I tried to explain before she cut me off.

"Dumbledore has made his choice and is giving you some privileges."

"He shouldn't have to." I muttered.

"You'll be fine." Minnie said putting a hand on my shoulder. She heard what I said, like Sirius; she could hear better because of her animagus. I left.

"Prefect?" James asked when I joined them in the Great Hall.

"No idea why." I replied.

"You're not going to turn all restrictive are you?" Sirius moaned.

"Like I would." I replied

"So if I were to change your badge to say 'perfect' you wouldn't mind?" Sirius asked.

"Why perfect?" I asked back.

"It fits better." Sirius replied.

"No I wouldn't." I replied.

No POV-

Being Prefect didn't make much of a change to the usual mischief of the Marauders or Remus' school life at all.

Chapter 4

Patronuses

A week into term the 5th years had their first practical lesson of the year. In one of the larger classrooms, the professor first taught the theory of the Patronus charm. Then he let them try it. Only Snape and one other student had managed it.

Back in their dorm that evening the Marauders were practicing. James and Peter were getting wisps and vague shapes whereas Sirius and Remus weren't getting anything. After an hour Sirius and Remus gave up.

"We'll just have to struggle together." Sirius told Remus.

A few days later James insisted on practicing again. Sirius gave up after ten minutes and Remus not long after. After half an hour a Wormtail-like figure burst out of Peter's wand.

"Nice one!" Sirius called to him.

A few moments later a stag had joined the rat.

Chapter 5

O.W.L studies

2 weeks later

Sirius, James and Remus were sat in the Gryffindor common room, much to James and Sirius' annoyance, revising.

"It's been half an hour of torture, I can't do anymore." James complained, getting up from the floor.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius said, joining him.

"Come on we need a prank break." James said, heading out of the common room.

"Filch?" Sirius asked, following eagerly.

"Honestly." Remus muttered to himself as the portrait door closed. He got up and tidied up the mess the other two had made. Gathering his own things, he sat in his favourite armchair by the fire.

Sometime later, Sirius' POV-

I'd snook off from Prongs after pranking Filch, well Mrs Noris anyway, because he wanted to stalk Evans. Idiot. I managed to remember the password for once. When I spotted Moony my annoyance at Prongs disappeared and my heart decided it was a good idea to become a pool. He was sat, curled up in an armchair which wasn't big enough for his height- Merlin knows how he squashed himself into it- asleep. Oh Moony.

"Merlin knows how you're comfortable." I muttered.

"Says you." James said from behind me, making me jump.

"Prongs! You were stalking Evans!" I accused.

"I couldn't find her." James explained.

"What do you mean 'says you'?" I asked.

"I can't say." James said looking serious but also visibly holding laughter.

"Why?"

"I can't say." James said more seriously.

"Why not, just tell me."

"I can't say and I won't." James said completely serious. Fine if he won't tell me I'll work it out or find out soon enough.

"I'm not going to move him." James added, nodding to Moony.

"That means I'm staying down here then." I said.

"Or we both could. You know like camp down here?" James suggested.

"Great idea, you go get stuff." I said.

"Why not you?"

"I'm going to check if Moony's ok. You'll appreciate not being here."

"You've got a point gay nutter." James said going upstairs. I made sure he was gone before moving close enough to Moony.

"Moony?" I whispered in his ear.

"Pa'foot?" He replied sleepily.

"You ok?"

"Hmm." He replied nodding his head a little.

"You know you're still in the common room don't you?"

"Hmm." He said nodding again.

"I'll leave you alone now." I said, moving away and kissing his forehead.

I only had to wait a few moments for James to come back down with all three of our bedding.

"We'll be comfortable." I commented when we'd arranged the bedding next to the armchair.

"Is he ok?" James asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

We watched Peter walk through not giving us a second glance a few hours later. Then we had a game of Kiss, Marry, Curse and Would You Rather until midnight when James wanted to sleep.

"Night night Prongs." I said, also deciding it was a good idea to sleep.

"Night." James replied.

I laid awake for a few moments before I got a comment off James: "Merlin's balls you're fucking skinny Sirius." Sure enough when I looked at him, he was asleep. Actual twat as ever.

Morning, Remus' POV-

As soon as I woke up and tried to move I regretted falling asleep in the armchair; I ached everywhere. I moved, despite aching, to a better, normal sitting position. Then I spotted James and Sirius. Merlin. Sirius was half star-fishing over James who was laid on his front. How on earth either of them were still asleep Merlin knows. I got up, testing how much I could move and found I could manage fine. Then I saw movement; Sirius moving as usual; he's never still. As he shifted, he accidentally kicked James.

"Ow. Merlin's beard." Complained James. He sat up and saw me, holding laughter.

"This is your fault." He accused.

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"Think he'd be bothered if I got revenge?"

"Don't you dare James, he's not even aware he did it!"

"Shame." James replied with a wicked grin. He gave a sharp kick to Sirius.

"What was that?" Sirius moaned loudly. I was glad it was to early for most people to be in the common room.

"You kicked me first." James replied through laughter.

"And probably elbowed a fair few times." I added.

"I'm sorry Prongs." Sirius apologised.

"You're lucky I didn't kick you where you kicked me, you're lucky I've got some sympathy." James said, leaning on the arm of the armchair I was sat in.

"I don't want to know." Sirius said, getting up.

Chapter 6

A bad moon

A few days later Remus was feeling his usual anxiety before the full moon. While the other two ignored it, Sirius took it upon himself to make sure Remus was ok.

"Shame we're in lessons." Sirius muttered to him in Transfiguration.

"Don't you dare." Remus muttered back.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sirius protested.

After dinner, where Remus didn't eat much since not a lot agreed with him on a full moon.

"You need to eat Moony." Sirius said.

"Chocolate please." Remus replied.

"It's not sufficient, but it makes you happy so I am." Sirius replied, going upstairs.

"He's turning motherly and it's your doing." James commented.

"He's my boyfriend he has the right to." Remus replied.

"Since when?" James asked.

"You don't- bloody hell Prongs."

"Who made Moony swear and how?" Sirius asked appearing from upstairs.

"Me. I didn't know you two were actually together." James explained.

"Merlin Prongs how thick are you?"

"We have the right to know and you never told us." Peter interjected.

"Since that day you lot left me and went outside." Sirius replied.

"Well that makes a lot more sense now." James commented.

"Shut up." Sirius said, shoving James. "At least I'm not you, looking for a lady who'll never be worn down." Sirius added.

"At least I'm not a gay nutter." James teased back.

"Stop it, both of you. It's not helping." Remus interrupted quietly. They hadn't realised tensions were rising.

"Sorry Prongs." Sirius apologised.

"Sorry Padfoot." James apologised back.

"Sorry Moony." They said together.

Soon they were outside, Remus feeling a little better now outside.

"Moony alright?" James shouted from ahead.

"Ok." Remus called back.

"You good Padfoot?" James shouted.

"Yeah you?" Sirius yelled back.

"Yep. Oi Pete, you good?" James asked.

Remus and Sirius didn't hear Peter's reply.

A few hours later they were coming back from the whomping willow, Remus held up by Sirius and James and Peter in front on look out.

"There's more scratches." Sirius reported to Madam Pomfrey.

"'Cause you'd know that." James teased. Sirius shoved him, grinning.

"So they are, I'll see to them Mr Black." Madam Pomfrey replied.

Sirius sat on the next hospital bed to Remus.

"You look worried Padfoot, you ok?" James asked, sitting on the next bed.

"I always worry when we come back an tonight seems worse, he's not even conscious."

"He's stronger than he -and you- know."

"Thanks mate. You know Evans?"

"I ship and support you two why are you so against me and her?"

"I only do it to tease you. I do ship Jily. It's just I know that she's going to take some getting around."

"Oh. Thanks mate."

"I ship Starbucks, although I don't agree with the name much." Sirius replied yawning.

"Who's Starbucks?" James asked but Sirius had fallen asleep so he'd have to wait.

Chapter 7

The dream and the reality

Sirius' POV-

I woke to James shaking me.

"Come on or Flitwick'll be on to us." He said. I looked to Remus' bed. The curtains were closed.

"What about Moony?" I asked.

"He's got to recover a bit. Come on." James urged, getting grabbed by Peter.

"I'm staying." I said.

"Thanks for the extra work(!)" James managed to say before getting dragged out.

I moved closer to Remus' bed an hesitated.

"You should be in lessons." Pomfrey said from behind me.

"I'm worried." I told her firmly.

She smiled warmly but then her smile turned sad "I'm sorry to say that nothing's had any effect yet." She informed me.

I went in; he was laid on the bed and was very pale, he looked like he was sleeping but I know him well enough that he most definitely wasn't.

I moved the wooden chair that was in here close to the head of the bed and sat on it backwards. Checking Pomfrey wasn't around I leant closer and whispered "Come on Moony." In his ear, then I kissed his cheek.

Every hour Pomfrey came and checked on Moony. After lunch; I heard the noise from the Great Hall, Pomfrey came in again.

"I'm sorry Sirius." She said and left.

She used my first name, what does that mean? Now what?

Then I woke up. I saw James at the end of my bed talking to Pomfrey.

"Look who's last up, as usual." James said when he'd finished.

"That's me." I said, getting up. I looked over to Remus' bed and saw he was sat up in bed, looking ill but ok.

"Come on, we need to get to Charms." James said.

"I'll catch you up." I said, going over to Moony.

"Guess what?" He said, not sounding too ill.

"I'm doing your work for you because you're too ill. That's what James was talking to Pomfrey about." I guessed.

"Yeah." Moony said.

"I need to tell you something."

"Quick, you need to go." Moony said, nodding to James stood in the doorway, waiting. I mouthed go at him and he shook his head.

I explained my dream to Moony.

"Shows you care too much." Moony replied.

"There's more scratches Moony, you don't need to hurt yourself."

"I'm not self-harming, I never would. I think it was because I was more stressed."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." I promised. I gave him a quick kiss and went to catch up with James.

Later:

"I'm going to see-" I told James.

"Moony?" James finished. I punched his arm before leaving him.

"Hello." Moony said when I went in.

"Hi, how've you been?" I replied, sitting on the wooden chair next to his bed, backwards obviously.

"Bored. And Pomfrey wouldn't allow me chocolate. She says I've got to stay over night. "

"I'm here now and I can go get you chocolate. I'll stay too then."

"You will?"

"Not even Dumbledore will move me."

"What about you?"

"Alright, Minnie set homework as usual. Divination teacher predicted you're going to die in three weeks time." I said, handing him the work I'd done.

"Isn't your birthday in three weeks?"

"It is, thanks for remembering."

Pomfrey came in and gasped when she saw me.

"I'm staying with him." I told her firmly.

"She knows." Moony muttered to me.

"Of course Mr Black." Pomfrey smiled. She checked Moony before leaving.

"Honestly, how are you?" I asked him.

"I ache; I can't move very much and I think I might have broken something." Moony replied.

"Where hurts most?"

"Ribs."

I moved closer, so I could reach him and massaged his ribs. I felt him relaxing.

"Don't fall asleep on me Moony." I said.

"No promises." He replied sleepily. He did fall asleep on me, snoring softly. When I was sure, I left and went to the Gryffindor common room.

"How's Moony?" James and Peter asked when I went in, they were playing chess.

"Staying overnight so I am." I replied.

"We'll come before breakfast then." James said

"You do know James will beat you?" I asked Peter, knowing well that James is an excellent player of chess.

"He's doing well so far." James replied. I went upstairs and grabbed chocolate from Moony's stash. As I was leaving the common room, James stopped me by asking "Who's Starbucks?"

"I'm a star and a buck is a male deer." I said, leaving.

James' POV-

"Oh I get it." Peter said. I was confused but wasn't going to ask. Then I got it.

"Your move." I told Peter, grinning.

Sirius' POV-

I hoped I wasn't too late back and Moony wasn't awake. Although I had gone to get chocolate. When I got to the hospital wing I saw that he wasn't awake.

"You got him to sleep." Pomfrey said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah." I said.

"He didn't sleep enough last night." Pomfrey explained, leaving. Ah I thought, sitting on the wooden chair backwards.

"What time is it?" Asked Moony.

"Nine." I told him.

"Good." He replied, attempting to sit up, wincing horribly and giving up.

"I heard you didn't sleep well."

"I was first up."

"There's a reason I pick the bed that's closest to you."

"Yeah, I know, but I knew you were having a nightmare, I always do. I would've asked if you hadn't told me."

"Up first how was that?"

"I got the full extent of James talking."

"I've only get bits, I still need to tease him for it."

Then we ended up playing would you rather. At midnight Pomfrey told us to go to bed.

"Could have some potion to help the aches so I can attempt sleeping?" Moony asked her. She nodded and put a orange potion vial by his bed.

"I'm sure Mr Black can help too." She said, leaving.

"She's great. Strict and awful if you get on her bad side, but great." I commented.

"That's true."

I massaged his ribs again. He relaxed a little but after a bit he said "Might need potion as well."

"Sure."

I got the potion and fed it him. I massaged again until he started snoring.

I wasn't going to leave his side, not after what Pomfrey and he said about last night. Eventually I fell asleep too, still sat backwards on the wooden chair.

Chapter 9

Leave him

Remus' POV-

I guessed it was late when I woke up; the sun was pouring through the windows. Then I remembered I wasn't alone, I looked and spotted Sirius. His head laid on his left arm, resting on the back of the wooden chair, snoring slightly. I looked at what I could see of his face; his long hair covering most of it, and knew there was no nightmare.

"Remus!" Pomfrey said brightly, coming out of her office.

"Hello." I replied. How can anyone be that cheerful all the time?

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Not as rough. But I haven't tried moving yet." I replied. I sat up, got up and walked around a little without any issues.

"Do you know if the others are coming?" Pomfrey asked, gesturing to Sirius.

"No." I said. She went back to her office. A few moments after she had, James and Peter came in being rather loud.

"Oi, shut up will you?" I asked, gesturing to Sirius.

"No surprises then?" James asked, sniggering.

"Leave him alone." I warned.

"Fine. Anyway, he did a lot of work yesterday. Did he tell you about what the Divination teacher said?"

"I'm going to die on his birthday."

"Three weeks. Is it?"

"Yeah. I guess he doesn't celebrate it."

"Well, let's make his 15th the best."

"Go on, breakfast will be over soon." Pomfrey interrupted from her office.

"Can you keep an eye on Sirius for me?" I asked.

We went to breakfast, saving some for Sirius. I made James come back to the hospital wing, Peter went to Herbology without us.

In the hospital wing, I sat across from Sirius and moved his hair so I could get to his face.

"Am I going to get a warning?" James asked.

"No." I said, kissing Sirius. After a few moments he was kissing me back.

"James is here." I told him, breaking.

"Good for him." Sirius replied.

Eventually we went to Herbology.

I spotted Sirius rubbing his neck "Do you ache?" I asked.

"A little, not as much as you would've. I don't think it was a good idea." He replied.

Chapter 10

The best birthday

Three weeks later, 2nd of November, No POV-

"When's the next Hogsmede weekend?" Sirius asked.

"Tomorrow." Remus replied, without looking up from his book.

"Can we go?"

"Sure."

"I'm glad you asked Padfoot." James said.

"Stop it, now." Remus told James, looking at him.

"You're no fun." James said.

"If we're all going, I need to leave you at eleven." Peter added.

"Why?" James and Sirius asked together.

"I...I...I'm m...meeting t...this...this...girl. I...m...met o...over the summer." Peter said.

"He's doing better than you." Sirius said to James.

"Shut up." James said, shoving Sirius.

"Good for you." Remus interrupted.

Later, dorm:

"What are you and Remus planning?" Peter asked James.

"Sirius' birthday."

"Oh I didn't know."

"Neither did I until Remus told me."

Much later, Sirius' POV-

"I'm sitting in the window, want to join me?" I asked Moony.

"No you're not, you'll sleep there and it's no good. Get in my bed." Moony replied.

"Oh good!" I said, sitting on his bed obediently.

Morning, Remus' POV-

If today wasn't going to be hard enough; I had to escape from Sirius.

"That looked complicated." James commented. I could tell he'd been up a while.

"If today wasn't hard enough." I replied.

"I win." James said.

"Your point?"

"That I got up before you. They were the rules. You're keeping count."

"Am I? Shame I lost count."

"We're drawing I think."

"I don't care, this was your idea anyway."

No POV-

After decorating the dorm a little, James, Remus and Peter (Remus and Peter by force) were hiding.

"You're so childish." Remus said.

Sirius' POV-

I woke up cold, Moony'd gone.

"You're so childish." Said Moony's voice (yep the same as above -ed)

"Shh, look." Said James' voice. I sat up, expecting to see them. Of course, this had James Potter written all over it.

"You idiot." I said, getting up.

"Told you it was stupid." Moony said, appearing. And hiding under the cloak. James appeared along with Peter.

"Happy Birthday." James said.

"Remus! I...I wasn't expecting you to-" I said.

"It's all James fault." Moony interrupted.

"If you hadn't told me I wouldn't have known, so don't blame it all on me." James said.

Hogsmede, no POV-

"With Peter leaving, it works a bit better." James said.

"There's more?" Sirius asked, astounded they'd put so much into this; he was barley expecting presents never mind anything else.

"Yeah." Remus answered Sirius more than James.

A little before eleven Peter left.

"Now I leave you, see you in a bit." James said.

Sirius' POV-

Holding hands, Moony lead the way to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop.

"Was this James' idea?" I asked.

"This was." Remus replied.

James' POV- (meanwhile)

I made sure they'd got far enough before pulling out the invisibility cloak and following them. I have rights to look out for my almost brother.

Sirius' POV-

We sat at a table and the lady who came to serve us gasped before asking what we'd like.

"Tea." Moony said.

"Hot chocolate." I said.

We got them and I told Moony he wasn't paying.

"I saved though."

"Keep it for your chocolate." I told him. When we'd finished, we walked, holding hands, to the hill overlooking the shrieking shack.

James' POV-

I didn't follow them too closely, just in case they sensed me; they are dogs. It was obvious they didn't enjoy the teashop. It was a joke but I thought they would have at least kissed by now.

The hill overlooking the shack?

"It looks weird from this angle." Remus said.

"It will do." Sirius replied.

Of course. Right I'm bored, time for some action.

Sirius' POV-

Something cold hit me and I turned around to see nothing. James. I made Moony duck and ducked myself as another one came.

I transformed to Padfoot and went to find him.

"Don't kill him." Moony advised.

I caught James' scent and jumped on him, knocking him over. Still, holding him down, I transformed back.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked.

"How long?" Moony asked, from behind.

"I never left." James replied.

I stood up and helped him up. "Idiot." I told him.

"Since you didn't enjoy the teashop, how about I treat you to butterbeer at the three broomsticks?" James offered.

James found us a good spot where there weren't too many people in the three broomsticks, I knew he cared really. We were slightly awkward even so, but Moony got butterbeer froth on his mouth and I couldn't stop myself.

Later, dorm:

"I'm going to get something, I'll be right back." James said, leaving.

"This wasn't planned." Moony said, obviously worried.

"If I know James well enough, he'll have gone to get Firewhiskey and we're going to play spin the bottle."

Sure enough we did. It defiantly ended well.

Chapter 11

Not so different

A week later, the Marauders were playing a game of Truth or Dare.

"Ew no." Peter complained, escaping off to the dorm.

"The one time he picks dare and you make him do something horrible." James said.

"He should've kept safe then." Sirius replied.

"Come on." Remus said to Sirius a few hours later. Sirius had spotted Lily sat by the fire, looking upset.

"Nothing you bribe me with will make me come." Sirius replied.

"Alright."

Sirius' POV-

When he'd gone I went over to Lily.

"I don't want any teasing off you Black." Lily said.

"I'm not here to taunt you, you look upset I came to see if you're ok." I told her.

She shook her head, making tears fall. She handed me a letter:

Lily,

I don't want you here. Is there a way you can stay over the summer. Don't come home.

Petunia.

"My sister." Lily explained.

"You're not the only one; I've got letters from my mum. She disowned me because I was a Gryffindor and I hang around with Remus, because he's halfblood." I told her. I thought telling her Remus was a werewolf would be a little too much.

"Oh." Lily said, staring at me for a few moments.

"You're muggle born aren't you?" I asked. Lily nodded.

"And it's just your sister making a fuss; you're parents are ok?" I asked. Lily nodded again.

"Right, so, carry your wand around all the time and show off a bit. She's just one person, you have loads of people who care about you: Remus who you like to hang in the library with, any of your girl-y friends, James loves you (Lily giggled at that) and you can always talk to me." I told her.

"Thank you." Lily said, hugging me.

"No problem, Evans." I replied. She let go.

"Don't call me Evans." She said.

"If you don't call me Black." I replied.

"No problem, Lily." I corrected.

"Will you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Go on."

"Will you ever say yes to James?"

"Maybe."

"Will you consider it?"

"Maybe."

"Alright then, Lily."

"Night Sirius." Lily replied, getting up and going up the girls side.

Remus' POV- (while this is going on)

I got into bed and grabbed my book, determined to wait for him. 3am came and went and I felt my concentration slipping.

Sirius' POV-

Pleased with myself, I went upstairs to our dorm. When I went in, I could tell Moony had been waiting for me; he had an open book on his chest.

I took it, marked his place and put it on his table, then went to bed.

Morning, Peter's POV-

There was a note by the door, but I ignored it since I had better things to do. I had to visit Olivia (the girl) before the holidays.

James' POV-

I recognised the handwriting on the note, but I couldn't work out why. I had an urge to open it, but it had Sirius' name on it so it could be bad.

Remus' POV-

"What's the note?" I asked James.

"I don't know, it has Sirius' name on it." James replied. I took a closer look.

"What if it's someone else?" I asked.

"Don't think like that! If you're that bothered, ask him yourself."

I poked Sirius. "Are you seeing anyone?" I asked. He shot up.

"Merlin Moony whet made you think that?"

"There's a note." I said.

Sirius' POV-

Lily, I worked out. "How should I know what it is?" I lied tactfully.

"Breakfast, coming?" James asked

"Yeah." Moony said.

"I'll catch you up." I said. When they'd left I picked up the note:

Sirius,

In thanks here's a picture of a motorbike. Muggles ride them and I thought you'd like it.

Below the picture the message carried on:

There's more things I think you'd like.

Thanks a lot,

Lily.

I hid the note under my cushion, where I hide the wolf Mrs Potter gave me and then went to catch Moony and Prongs.

Chapter 12

End if the year

No POV-

"Do you think I can keep my badge?" Remus asked

"You get away with anything so you could steal it." James replied.

"I'm not stealing it." Remus said.

"Shame." Sirius added.

After the feast, the marauders were on the train home.

End if 5th year.

6

Chapter 1

Death Eater

It was very common for Sirius to wake alone, then go downstairs an James make some stupid comment.

This morning, Sirius still woke up to James' empty room, but when he went downstairs James didn't make a comment.

Sirius sat across from him. Without a word, James turned the Daily Prophet around. The headline was a group of muggles being murdered.

"Lily." Sirius said. James nodded. Sirius moved next to his brother.

"That note last year, I knew what it was. It was from Lily. She'd got a letter from her sister, telling her not to come home. So I helped."

"Did you ask her?" James asked.

"And he's back. Ask what?" Sirius replied, knowing full well what James meant.

"If she'd go out with me."

"Yeah. She said maybe."

"It's not no."

"It's not yes."

"Shut up."

"She's nice. She just needs time."

"There's something else." James said, getting the Daily Prophet and unfolding it. At the bottom it showed a Death Eater that had been found.

"Retard." Sirius said, recognising the moving photo.

Sirius sent a letter explaining everything to Remus. Remus replied being very sympathetic.

Peter's POV- (ruining the mood, sorry -ed)

I hadn't met Olivia. On our last meeting before the summer, we hadn't discussed anything. I'd tried to find her but couldn't. Then the prophet announced the deaths, Olivia was muggle born.

Chapter 2

We did it

When the Marauders were finally in the common room, James suggested something that made Remus and Sirius groan.

"We need to practice Patronuses."

"You two can do it." Sirius said.

"Yes, but you can't."

"James could I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Peter interrupted. He was trying to find Olivia.

"Sure." James said.

"Right, think of something happy. The happiest you've felt, lose yourself in it." James instructed once Peter had left.

Remus thought about how he'd been feeling recently, then muttered "Expecto Patronum." A wolf appeared out if his wand.

"Moony." Sirius said, who was getting wisps. Sirius kept thinking of happy things but other things would contradict it. Seeing Sirius was struggling, Remus let the wolf disappear and stood behind Sirius.

"Think of more than one thing." Remus said into Sirius' ear.

Sirius obliged, thinking about: sitting and doodling, sitting with Moony and pranking with Prongs, then muttered "Expecto Patronum." A dog burst out if his wand.

"Did I help?" James asked as they went up to the dorm a few hours later.

"Yeah, you should be a teacher for a job." Sirius replied, only being half sarcastic.

"That's something to think about isn't it?" James said, leading the way into the dorm. Then James spotted Remus. In the same Daily Prophet that had announced the muggle killings, there had been a whole page dedicated to an announcement that stated that werewolves were no longer allowed to work.

"It's only so dicks like Fenrir don't get into the Ministry." Sirius said.

"It's only a furry little problem." James said.

"No it's because we're complicated, especially around full moon's." Remus said.

"Well you're always welcome to wherever I'm living." Sirius offered.

"Or mine, it'll be much more organised." James said.

"I'm offended Prongs."

"Good."

Chapter 3

Mudblood

Snape's POV- (yeah, fight me -ed)

Me and Lily were walking back from a lovely few hours in the library. The subject of all the killings came up.

"You know you're in danger because you're a Mudblood." I said without thinking. I didn't mean to, I've just been hanging around with Avery, Crouch and Mulicber too much.

"How dare you." Lily said, storming off. The I realised what I said.

Sirius' POV-

"James, it's still your go." I said.

"Lily." Remus said.

"Oh for fu-" I started, then I saw Lily. I got up and invited her over.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She shook her head, making tears fall.

"I told you we're all here for you, even this twat." I said, shoving James, hard.

"Severus called me a...Mudblood." Lily said.

"Where is he?" James interrupted me, sitting up.

"Don't." Remus said.

"Some purebloods think they're better than the rest of us, they abuse you or call you that name. Leave him Lily, he's not worth it." I advised.

"He's halfblood though." Lily said.

"Well that's just him." James said.

"You're not the only one Lily." Remus said.

"Three guesses by who." Sirius said.

"Thank you boys." Lily smiled, standing.

"Don't ask her." Sirius said to James.

"You're no fun." James replied, as Lily left.

"You're the one who never shuts up about her."

Chapter 4

The library date

A few weeks later, Sirius' POV-

Somehow, Remus managed to convince me on a date to the library. I hate to admit that I liked it. Shame me and James vowed to never touch a book, I like reading. Especially with Moony.

We were on our way back to the common room, when the fat lady said "Look at you two."

"It's not really your concern is it?" I said.

"No, but I'll tell you something that's yours.

"Go on."

"Miss Evans is warming up to Mr Potter."

"Good."

"Lover boyyyys." Jeered a voice. Peeves.

"Piss off." I shouted up to him.

"Peevesy is bored."

"Good, I don't care."

"Prank?"

"No."

"Shame." Peeves said leaving.

"Hollow." Remus said to the fat lady.

She opened, watching Peeves.

"Sirius!" Remus called. I was too busy making sure Peeves went to hear him.

"You might want to stay open, he never remembers the password." Remus told the fat lady. She closed.

I made sure Peeves was gone, then realised that I couldn't get into the common room.

"Let me in, please." I asked.

"Password." The fat lady said.

"I don't know. Balderdash."

"No."

"Please I'm on my own."

"Fine, just this once."

I complained to James and agreed that we need to get Peeves off our backs.

Chapter 5

For Merlin's sake

Remus' POV-

So Lily now knows the full details of my 'furry little problem'. We were in the library and she complained of not feeling very well. I wasn't feeling great myself so said "You can't feel as bad as me." Lily questioned it and I eventually told her. She's really supportive which is good, although I think I was expecting her to be.

I went back to the common room to find that none of the others were back. I knew that James and Sirius were doing a prank, but they're late; and I'm guessing Peter's in the kitchens. I pulled out my book that I'd just got from the library and sat with it in an armchair by the fireplace.

Sirius' POV-

Me and James were walking back from our prank.

"Think Remus'll be annoyed that we're late?" James asked.

"No, and anyway we're not that late." I replied. We walked in the common room and I spotted Moony before James did.

"Where's-" James asked. I pointed. Remus was sat, hunched up in an armchair, with a book on his chest, asleep.

"For Merlin's sake." James said.

"Shut up, he said he wasn't feeling well." I replied. We decided moving Moony was the best idea. I might be strong but I'm not that strong, so I helped James, as much as I could, get Moony upstairs and to bed.

Chapter 6

Boggarts

A few weeks later, the sixth years had a practical Defence Against the Dark lesson.

"In this cupboard there is a boggart, does anyone know what a boggart is?" The professor asked, gesturing to the cupboard behind him. Remus, Lily and Snape put their hands up.

"Mr Lupin?" The professor asked.

"A boggart takes the form of a person's most feared thing. No body knows what it actually looks like, which is why it's so scary." Remus replied.

"Correct, five points. To get rid of a boggart we use laughter and Riddikulus. May I have a volunteer?"

Remus raised his hand in the air and was the only one who did.

"You sure Moony?" Sirius asked, who was stood next to him. Remus nodded in reply and stepped forward as the professor called his name.

The professor opened the cupboard. For a while there was an eerie silence and only dark mist came out. Then through the mist, appeared the full moon. All four Marauder's eyes went wide.

"Imagine something funny." Instructed the professor. Remus, pulled out his wand and shouted "Riddikulus!" The moon turned into a balloon, which whizzed around the room making everyone laugh.

"Form a line, so everyone can have a go." The professor said.

"Nice one Moony." Sirius said, as he passed Remus.

Lily was first. A girl of her own age, with long blonde hair and a scowl came out. Without hesitation Lily said "Riddikulus.". No one knew it was her sister. A few people went before James did. For James, the mist came again, surrounding James. A cloaked figure appeared out of the mist.

"All mudbloods and blood traitors must be killed." A voice said from the cloak.

"Riddikulus." James said.

"First on my list, Miss Evans."

"No! Riddikulus!" James shouted. The cloaked man disappeared. A orange cat replaced him.

"Oh." James said, laughing.

"Talk about caring too much." Sirius teased as James joined the people who'd already had a go.

Sirius was next. First, a tall man with black hair stepped out. Next a wide, stern woman joined him. Finally Regulus joined his parents.

"Riddikulus!" Sirius said, his wand shaking.

"Pitiful." Walburga Black sneered.

"Go on Sirius!" James called.

"Riddikulus!" Sirius shouted. Walburga, Orion and Regulus disappeared. An annoyed James, without his glasses replaced them.

Sirius and a fair few other people, including Lily, laughed.

"You evil little shit." James said as Sirius joined the other people who had had their go.

"It's your own fault." Sirius replied.

Peter was one of the last people to go. When it was his go, the mist came again. It surrounded Peter. A voice only Peter could hear said "She's dead." Peter stood in the middle, terrified.

"Go on Peter!" James and Sirius called. Peter didn't hear them. The professor stepped in, and dealt with his own boggart.

Afterwards, everyone was talking about the lesson.

"Did you see Lupin's orb?" Was heard.

"Think anyone's caught on?" Remus asked.

"If they have, so what?" James said.

"I'll protect you Moony." Sirius said defensively.

"How do you live with those three?" Remus asked.

"I don't, that's why I ran." Sirius replied.

Chapter 7

Minnie

After a difficult Transfiguration lesson (at least for everyone but James), Minnie asked Sirius to stay behind.

"Don't wait up, tell the others." Sirius said to James. When everyone had left Sirius stood across from Minnie's desk at the front.

"The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor told me about your boggart." She said, getting straight to the point.

"I don't live with them anymore. I've been living with James since last summer." Sirius replied.

"I'm glad Mr Potter is looking after you." Minnie smiled. Sirius moved to leave, as he did Minne said "Mr Black?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Thank you to you, Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew for being such good friends to Mr Lupin."

"Not at all Professor." Sirius said, leaving.

"What did Minnie want?" Remus asked, startling Sirius slightly.

"James told you to go." Sirius replied.

"I stayed because I was worried."

"You should've heard it all then."

"I did, but It's my business, not yours."

"Yeah but you should know."

We walked back to the Gryffindor common room, holding hands.

"Where've you been?" James asked when Sirius and Remus walked in.

"Minnie wanted to see me, I told her about being at yours." Sirius replied.

"If Minnie cares, then why is she so bloody strict?"

"Merlin knows." Sirius replied.

"Anyway, I'm going to ask Minnie if I can move." Sirius added

"Why?" James asked.

"You're in the way you left-handed twat."

"Yeah but I'm not the only one, who takes up space." James said, looking at Remus. Remus understood and laughed despite himself.

"Explain." Sirius said.

"First answer a question. Are you half octopus or half- what was your bet Remus?" James said.

"Starfish."

"No." Sirius said.

"That means Peter wins." James said.

"One of you explain what the fuck you're on about or I'm going to have to find a cure for nutcase illness." Sirius said.

"The positions we find you in. Me, James and Peter had a bet. I don't mind at all, I love it. But James finds it hilarious." Remus explained.

"I find your sleep talking hilarious too Prongs-y." Sirius said.

James stopped laughing "You bring that up again and I'll never buy you those dog biscuits again." James said.

"As long as you don't bring me being an octopus up again."

"Deal."

"Sirius, now you two have finished, would you mind getting me a few things from upstairs." Remus asked.

"What would those things be?"

"Gay nutters." James muttered.

"A jumper, my book and a chocolate bar. Please." Remus said, ignoring James.

"Sure, you want anything Prongs-y?" Sirius said, standing up.

"Are you two going to be reading?" James asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Sirius asked.

"It means I'll be bored."

"You read a book then, you've got to own one."

"I do, one. But I don't want to read, I don't like it." James complained.

"You weirdo." Sirius said, going upstairs.

"You're the one who likes Whizzbees." James retorted.

"Have you ever even tried reading a book?" Remus asked.

"I read one at home 'cause dad's got loads and I could only read a page. I can't read, it's weird."

"What's your prescription on your glasses?"

"No clue, have a look if you like." James said, taking off his glasses and handing them to Remus.

"Merlin's pants James, how blind are you?"

"Very. I haven't done this before, it's weird." James said.

"You nutcase." Sirius said as he sat down again. He gave Remus the jumper, the book and the chocolate and took James' glasses.

"You're all blurry Sirius." James said.

"Why'd you have his glasses anyway?" Sirius asked, ignoring James.

"I think Moony thinks I have some kind of eye illness that stops me reading cause I can't read more than a page." James explained.

"It's called Dyslexia. Your glasses would be slightly different if you had it, but you're just blind." Remus said, pulling the jumper on.

"Thanks Punk." Remus added to Sirius.

"Can I have them back then?" James asked.

"I've got your glasses. And I'm thinking about keeping them. " Sirius said.

"You are going to have to help me get up to the dorm later then." James said.

"At around midnight?" Sirius asked.

"If you like." James said.

"Will you come up here Pads?" Asked Remus.

"Sure, you not feeling well?" Sirius asked, climbing on to the sofa and letting Remus lay on his lap.

"I feel sick, and for once chocolate isn't helping." Remus said.

"Read a while and take your mind off it. Feel free to fall asleep on me of you wish." Sirius said, stroking Remus' head.

"Therapist Sirius Orion Black, you gotta see it now." James said.

"You can't." Sirius replied, reading his own book while Remus read his.

"You can." James said.

"I can't see me being a therapist, Prongs-y."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I think you'd be a great therapist."

"You're serious?"

"No I'm James, you're Sirius. For Merlin's sake." James said.

"Such a wonderful joke." Sirius laughed.

"Ouch." Complained Remus.

"Sorry Moony." Sirius apologised.

"I'm not joking about the therapist thing though." James said after he'd stopped laughing.

"I said, I'll consider it. I'd rather be an Auror and fight in the war, wouldn't you?" Sirius asked.

"I would. It's just I've got a family to think of as well, that means you too. Mum loves you to bits and I love you as a brother." James smiled.

"Bless Mrs Potter, I lover her too. Shame she can't adopt me." Sirius said.

"Technically she can." Remus inputted, sounding tired.

"She can?" James and Sirius asked together.

"If Mrs Black disowned you then Mrs Potter should be able to. I can't explain how, not how I'm feeling." Remus said, rubbing his head.

"You're warm Moony." Sirius said, stroking Remus' head again.

"I'm freezing." Remus said.

"Sleep Moony, it'll make you feel better." Said James, sharing Sirius' concern.

"Alright." Agreed Remus. Closing his eyes.

"Can I have my glasses back?" James said.

Sirius held a laugh as he handed them back.

"Look at you two looking after Remus." Peter said as he passed.

"He's ill. Leave him alone." Defended Sirius.

"Alright, night." Peter grinned, disappearing upstairs.

"He makes no sense." James commented.

"Less sense than you do, nutcase."

"He's late back, it's midnight already." James added, ignoring Sirius.

"You'll be wanting to leave me then?"

"I'll stay a little longer, you're staying down here aren't you?"

"It's not like I can move, is it?" Sirius said, smiling fondly at his now sleeping boyfriend.

"It's not like you want to move is it though?" James asked, smiling too.

"I wanna know he sleeps ok, he's so warm." Sirius said.

"I know. I'll go get your covers if you like." James offered.

"Get his; I think mine are still a mess from this morning." Sirius said.

"That's not the reason and we both know it." James grinned as he went upstairs.

Sirius grinned too, biggest shipper me and Moony have he thought.

James came back down wearing Remus' duvet like a cloak.

"Idiot." Sirius said.

James grinned and covered Remus with the covers.

"See if you can get tea tomorrow, I know he likes it." Sirius said.

"Why me?"

"'Cause you'll be up before me and you can look after him."

"I'm no therapist, like you." James said.

"I'm no therapist either, I just kinda know how it feels." Sirius replied.

"Poor you, I'll see what I can do for you. Lover boy." James teased.

"You sort Peeves out."

"I've got an idea, keep telling him we're thinking of a prank then we say the prank we do will be the last one. Then we prank Flich as our last prank." James said.

"Our last prank needs to be next year, 'cause last year and all. He'd have to wait a while." Sirius said.

"He'll just have to wait. Now, since it's bloody 2am, I'm going to bed I hope you're happy." James said, sounding annoyed but Sirius spotted him grinning.

"Night-Night Prongs-y." Sirius said as James left.

Sirius' POV-

I was tempted to pull an all-nighter, but 1. It wouldn't end well; I'd feel shit tomorrow, 2. I'm already tired and 3. It will not be successful.

Chapter 8

James' turn

Remus' POV-

I woke up feeling loads better than I did yesterday, maybe I over did it. I sat up and spotted Peter walking through the deserted common room.

"Hey Remus, feeling any better?" He asked, stopping.

"How do you know?"

"I may have annoyed Sirius slightly and he may have been a little protective."

"I bet that went well. I'm fine thanks."

"For once I'm not going to the kitchens, I'm going to see if I can get into the Hufflepuff common room to look for Olivia." Peter said, sounding unusually positive.

"I don't think anyone else will be up yet Peter." I said, trying to prevent Peter being disappointed.

"I can ask the door, it's got to know." Peter said.

"Don't be too upset if it's not what you expect." I said.

"I know, I'll see you at breakfast. Maybe." Peter said, leaving.

I sighed, then paid attention to Sirius. His head was laid on the back of the sofa and he was kind of star fishing, sort of. He was also snoring and Merlin's underwear I will never get over how much he sounds like me.

An hour of reading later:

"Morning. I think I was hoping for a miracle." James said as he sat below the sofa.

"Why?" I asked, putting my book down.

"I was sort of hoping Sirius would be awake before me, so I didn't have to look after you, 'cause I've got no idea what I'm doing." James said.

"Definitely hoping for a miracle." I said, laughing.

"So, how you feeling?" James asked.

"I feel fine James." I said, grinning.

"That's great. I suppose I should ask if you'd like anything?" James said.

"You're doing great James. I think I'll be fine, if I can find the chocolate I had last night." I said.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" James asked.

"Maybe lie a little to Sirius and tell him you knew what you were doing." I said, laughing again. I found the chocolate and ate it; lovely again.

"Have you seen Peter, I would look on the map but I don't know where it is." Asked James.

"It should be still under your bed. He went to the Hufflepuff common room." I replied.

"Oh, that's where I put it. Hufflepuff?"

"His girl friend."

"Oh."

"I did try and stop him."

"Good, he has no reason to blame us then. Right I'm going to breakfast, I'll see you in Herbology I hope." James said, standing up.

"I hope so too." I said.

"Good luck." James grinned as he left.

Once James had left I leaned close to Sirius' ear and whispered: "Oi, Pads wake up."

"I let you sleep Moony." He said without moving.

"Peter and James have gone to breakfast, come on." I said, pulling his arm.

"Ten more minutes?" Sirius suggested, half opening his eyes.

"No, or I'll drag you there."

"Five then?"

"No."

He groaned loudly then stood up.

"I don't think I should've slept sat up." He said, rubbing his neck as we walked to the Great hall.

"Not the best idea. Is it worse than went you slept on the back of a chair?" I asked grinning.

"No the chair hurt more."

When we sat with James and Peter, who was looking as positive as he did earlier. James said "Second time this year, I'm shocked."

"Fuck off Prongs-y." Sirius said.

"We'll need a medal if you make it three times." James continued.

"Prongs, shut up will you?" Asked Sirius.

"Alright, I teased enough. Guess who looked after Moony this morning, like a professional."

"Did he Moony? Really?" Sirius asked.

"He did a wonderful job." Remus said.

"That's great Prongs-y, maybe you could do it more often."

"I think I might leave the therapist work to you, Padfoot." James said.

Sirius sighed.

Chapter 9

Long recovery

A few weeks later, Remus was feeling his usual anxiety before the full moon. Of course, he was being looked after by Sirius. Tonight there was no other issues and for the first time in nine years Remus wasn't worried about becoming a werewolf. He was looked after and well cared for, especially by Sirius.

"When are we going around Hogsmede?" Asked Sirius as they walked outside.

"We can't make it foolproof and we don't want any close calls again." James said.

"I know I don't." Remus added.

"And we've got enough on our hands as it is, don't you think Padfoot?" James asked.

"I guess. I do see your point and it's stupid." Sirius said.

"Why is the whomping willow so violent?" Asked Sirius as they reached the thrashing tree.

"I think Dumbledore bewitched it, so it would protect the passage." Remus said, following Sirius through the passage after Peter had stopped the violent tree.

As usual, the three Animagui kept the werewolf in check. And at 3am, they walked to the hospital wing.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: He'll be fine." James told Sirius, seeing Sirius looking worried as they sat on their usual beds in the hospital wing.

"Talk about caring too much." Sirius said, grinning despite himself.

James smiled, laying back.

"The fat lady also told me that Lily's warming up to you." Sirius said, also laying back.

James shot up and said "Really?"

"Why should she care, more importantly how does she know?"

"No idea." James said, laying back again. "I'm not going to ask her out again." He added.

"Yeah I think two hundred is enough too." Sirius grinned.

"It's not that many." James frowned.

"Me, Remus and Peter have been keeping count." Sirius grinned.

"Of course you have." James sighed.

Sirius laughed.

"Night Padfoot." James said.

"Night-Night Prongs-y." Sirius replied.

Morning, Peter's POV-

First up, as usual. I can't sneak off either because 1. Pomfrey wouldn't let me 2. James has the cloak; I don't know where. Maybe I should find a book that fits in my pocket, so I have some entertainment. I suppose James does have a point that Sirius is hilarious, but so's he.

An hour later, No POV-

James was up next and said "Morning." to Peter. Madam Pomfrey, seeing James was awake came over.

"You or Sirius are going to have to do Remus' work again." She informed him.

"Why?" James asked, slightly concerned for Remus.

"He's going to take longer to recover, I don't know how long." She said.

"I'm sure Sirius can do it again." James told her.

Soon it was almost time for breakfast.

"I will not wake Sirius, James." Peter said.

"Well I'm not getting murdered." James protested.

"One of you do it or you'll miss breakfast." Madam Pomfrey said.

"We could always come back after breakfast." James suggested.

"He needs to eat." Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

James sighed and poked Sirius.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Pomfrey said we gotta go." James said, shoving Sirius.

"Ow. Alright." Sirius said, getting up.

"You get a medal; third time to breakfast." James said, starting to leave.

"Hang on." Sirius said.

James groaned loudly.

"What about Moony?" Asked Sirius.

"He's still recovering Mr Black." Pomfrey said.

"Oh, am I doing work again?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, come on Sirius." James said, grabbing Sirius' arm and pulling him.

After lessons Sirius didn't even need to tell James where he was going.

"He's been asleep all day, I'm hoping he'll be ok tomorrow." Pomfrey informed as Sirius sat down on his usual chair (backwards, of course) by Remus' bed.

"All day?" Sirius asked.

Later James came in.

"I'm all alone 'cause Peter went to his usual spot. I'm guessing you're not coming back but you can't sleep on the back of that chair again." James told Sirius.

"Who says I can't?" Sirius asked.

"Me, you complained enough last time."

"I want to be here for him." Sirius said, that was the real reason why he wanted to stay. He didn't want James to feel too left out though.

"Tell you what, if we're early tomorrow we can be." James said.

"Don't know how that's going to work." Sirius said.

"I'll get you up as long as you don't murder me." James said.

"I'll try not to."

"Come on then."

Peter passed James and Sirius playing chess and asked how Remus was, then disappeared upstairs. A couple of hours later (James won) James, somehow, persuaded Sirius to come to bed.

The next day, Remus still was sleeping and at breakfast Sirius wouldn't stop complaining about being tired.

On the third morning, Sirius was up before James and it was James who was complaining (as well as saying "A miracle! What do we owe this pleasure?"). Seeing that he was up, Sirius attacked Remus with a hug.

"How long?" Remus asked James, over Sirius' head.

"Two days." James said, grinning.

"Too long." Said Sirius after he let go.

"How do you feel?" Asked Peter.

"Completely fine." Remus said standing up.

"You two must be close, Sirius was up before me this morning." James told Remus, on their way to breakfast.

"Shut up Prongs-y." Sirius said, giving James a light shove.

"Definitely, it has been longer. I've been asleep for five days once. Mum fussed terribly when I woke up." Remus said, smiling at Sirius.

"Five days? I think Sirius would die." James said.

"No I wouldn't." Sirius protested.

Chapter 10

History of magic

James' POV-

History of magic is the most boring lesson. We all find it hard to concentrate, and it's worse the day after the full moon. I really don't know how Moony deals with feeling shit all the time.

No POV-

Often, James would often be the one to fall asleep, much to Sirius' delight. Peter sometimes did and Sirius kept himself occupied by bugging James or drawing on him or doodling in his book.

"Sirius leave him alone." Remus told him, from the table behind.

"Binns shouldn't have sat me with him then and it's his fault for falling asleep." Sirius said, grabbing James' book.

"Don't draw on him again, I don't want to listen to him complain again." Peter advised.

"Neither do I, maybe I should learn that tape spell and then I could shut him up." Sirius said, drawing a stags head in James' book.

"We could all do with that, he wouldn't stop muttering this morning." Peter said. Remus couldn't help himself from laughing.

"Shame I missed it." Sirius said, grinning as he drew.

"On that subject, he can't actually be asleep, he's shut up for once." Sirius added.

"My glasses get in the way." James said.

"Told you." Sirius said.

"Are you drawing in my book again?" James asked, sitting up.

"Maybe." Sirius said, still drawing.

"What are you drawing Pads?" Remus asked.

"Prongs." Sirius answered.

"Good." James replied.

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes (unseen any anyone else because he was drawing).

"If you like, I'll take care of your glasses." Sirius offered.

"No." James said. "If you're in my book, can I have yours?"

"Not if you're going to draw another snitch." Sirius replied.

"It's the only thing I can draw, I'm not like you. I mean look at that stag head, it's perfect." James said.

"Because it's you?" Sirius asked, looking at James with his eyebrows raised.

"No, I think you draw Moony the best actually." James said.

Sirius sat up and turned around and looked at Remus.

"Shut up." Remus told him.

Sirius grinned and went back to drawing.

"I don't need to even say anything anymore, I will say it though." Sirius said.

"Don't, he'll cover it up as usual." Remus said.

"He already agreed to it, I need you to hear him say it." Sirius said.

"Say it then, but if I win you owe me chocolate."

"And if I win I get Whizbees!"

"What in Merlin's name are you two gay nutters on about?" James asked.

"You know you said that you think I draw Moony best?" Sirius asked.

"Yes?" James asked, slightly suspicious.

"Biggest shipper me and Moony have, officially." Sirius explained.

"I can't deny it." James said, grinning.

"I win! Whizbees!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus sighed and handed Sirius a box of Fizzing Whizbees.

"How long?" Sirius asked.

"Oldest box."

"Delicious."

"Shall we go find some sane, straight friends Peter?" James asked, turning around to Peter.

"I don't think we'll do very well at that." Peter said.

"No." James agreed. "And Sirius says I'm a nutter."

"'Cause you are Prongs-y." Sirius said.

"If you say so." James said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked.

"Sometimes I wonder if you and your boyfriend are speaking a different language."

"I was asking him how long he'd had my Whizbees in his stash. And from experience I know that the older it is the more tasty it is." Sirius explained.

"Still." James said.

There was a few moments of silence, the only sounds were Binns' droning voice and the scratch of Sirius' pencil.

"I might ask Binns what marauder actually means." Sirius said.

"A person or animal, who steals or breaks things." Remus said.

Sirius and James turned around and together said: "Cool.", then Sirius handed James his book back.

Chapter 11

Yes

A couple of weeks later and Christmas was drawing closer. The potions classes had stopped because it was so cold in the dungeons.

It was during one of these free periods, the whole class were sat in the Great Hall chatting in their groups about plans for their holidays, where Lily was sat at the end of the table which the Marauders were sat at. She was sat with Marlene, who'd been a good support after she decided to stop being friends with Severus.

"Would you excuse me Marlene?" Lily said, standing up.

"Are you going to ask James?" Marlene asked, her eyes glittering. Lily sat down again, with a grin.

"Slughorn is doing a Christmas party, you know with the Slug Club and we're allowed to invite someone. So I thought I'd ask him." Lily whispered to Marlene.

"Go for it." Marlene giggled.

"Only if you ask Lucy." Lily said.

"But she's a Ravenclaw!" Marlene protested.

"And? Don't tell anyone else but, do you know Remus?"

"Do I need to answer that question when he sits with us in the library?" Marlene said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Who would I tell?"

"He's a werewolf and James hangs with him and so do we. So what have you got to fear?"

"A...that's, oh Lily...no wonder! I'm still not sure Lily." Marlene said, first looking delighted then nervous.

"Fine, one more. Again, don't tell anyone. You know Sirius?"

"Who doesn't?" Marlene said, her eyes glittering again.

Lily sighed but continued "He's different too, he's a little like me. He's a Black."

"Such a wonderful name. Wait. He's related to Regulus Black?"

"Yes. His whole family have been Slytherin for centuries, and he's the first Gryffindor. His mother disowned him a few years ago, because of that and because his brother told her that he was friends with Remus." Lily said.

"That's horrible. So his boggart- Alright then Lily Evans, but you're coming with me."

"Of course, as long as you come with me." Lily said, standing again.

"Sure." Marlene said, standing.

James' POV-

"Remus: Kiss, Marry, kill the rest of us."

"Well I'll marry Padfoot, or he'll kill me." Remus said.

"I wouldn't." Sirius said.

"I'll kiss Peter and I'll kill you for making it kill rather than curse." Remus replied.

"Got one for you Prongs: Kiss, Marry, Kill: Lily, Marlene or me." Sirius said.

"Why you?" James asked.

"Just answer." Sirius sighed.

"Fine: Marry Lily, kiss Marlene and then I'd kill you for putting yourself into the question." James said.

Lily's POV-

"I'm so nervous." I said as we got close enough to hear their conversation.

"Don't be." Marlene assured, giving me a light push.

"Here goes." I said taking a deep breath.

"Hey boys." I said, sitting down.

"Hey Lily." Remus, Peter and Sirius replied. James went slightly pink before replying "Hey Lily.

"And he complains about us." Sirius said, looking to Remus.

"Lily doesn't know, shut up." Remus replied.

"James? I was wondering if-"

"Wait. Is what I think is happening actually happening. Merlin's beard James!" Sirius interrupted.

"Let her finish, she's nervous as it is." Remus said.

"Oh. Sorry Lily."

"James, Slughorn's doing a Christmas party and we're allowed to invite someone, so I was wondering if you'd like to come." I said.

"So Pro- James, what are you gonna say?" Sirius replied.

James stood up and sat on the other side of me. "Sirius, you can shut up." He warned.

"Lily, I'd love to." James said.

"I'm offended, why do I have to shut up?" Sirius asked.

"Because you speak without thinking." Remus said.

"True." Sirius said.

"When is it?" James asked.

"Next week, four days before Christmas. At night." I answered. I thought a moment, smirked and added "Ten days before the full moon."

Remus looked right at me and smiled.

"How does she know?" James and Sirius asked together.

"You know the day I went to the library, came back and fell asleep after you two were doing that prank on Filch?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Sirius answered.

"When was that?" James asked.

"That day we carried him upstairs." Sirius explained.

"That explains a lot." Remus said more to himself than anyone.

"Oh." James said.

"Anyway, Lily complained of not feeling well and I said "you can't feel as bad as me" she questioned it and I told her." Remus explained.

"Oh. S'pose that makes sense." Sirius said.

"What kind of not well?" James asked.

"An illness women get monthly." Sirius said.

"Can women be werewolves too?" James asked.

"For Merlin's sake James. I'll tell you later." Sirius sighed.

"Anyway, I've got to help Marlene. I'll see you next week James." I said.

"Bye." James said.

"See you." Said the others.

Me and Marlene walked over to the where some of the Ravenclaws were sat.

"You can do it." I urged, giving her a light push.

"What if she says no?"

"If she does we'll have to see about that."

"Could you ask her to see me outside the Hall, I don't want everyone to know."

"Go on then." I gave in.

Marlene walked off and stood outside the door of the Great Hall.

"Excuse me?" I said to a freckly, ginger haired Ravenclaw.

"It's Lily isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes. My friend would like to see you outside, if that's ok." I said.

"It's your friend Marlene isn't it? Sure I will." She smiled. "I'll see you lot later, none of you hang back or I'll not tell you that story." She added to her friends.

"Thanks." I said. Then I sat at the end of the table which James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sat at.

Marlene's POV-

Lucy came outside.

"I think I know what you're going to ask." Lucy said.

"Will you go out with me?" I said. Yes! I did it.

"Yes I will Marlene." Lucy replied.

I whooped "Where do you wanna meet for our first date?"

"The Astronomy tower, next Thursday."

"Fine with me." I said, hugging her and then going back into the Great Hall.

"So?" Asked Lily as I sat.

"She knew what was coming. She said yes and our first date is next Thursday." I said.

"I told you."

Chapter 12

The party

A week later (ten days before the full moon) No POV-

Standing in front of the mirror, James took in that he was going to this party with Lily.

"Oi Prongs, come on or you'll be late." Sirius yelled.

Right then, James thought.

"Go on then." Sirius said.

"Are you jealous?" James asked.

"Me? Jealous? Of you, never." Sirius said.

"I'll see you later then?" James said.

"See you." The others said.

James' POV-

I had to wait ten minutes in the common room for her. When she came down, wow. Her blue dress was beautiful with her red hair. She looked, in a word stunning.

"You look amazing Lily." I said.

"Thank you, come on." She grabbed my hand and we walked together.

"Aw, look at you two." Commented the fat lady.

We ignored her and walked to Slughorn's room. We sat around a round table.

"Miss Evans! And Mr Potter, how wonderful to see you." Slughorn greeted.

Two other older students were there that I didn't recognise.

"We just have Mr Black, and we can start." Slughorn announced.

"Lily?" I asked.

"Regulus." She said.

Great, I thought.

A few moments Retard walked in, alone. He sat on the remaining seat. I've never seen him before, he looks like a smaller version of Sirius. Except there seems to be something else to him, I don't know what.

"No date Mr Black?" Slughorn asked.

Retard shook his head.

It was sort of a dinner. I felt a little weird; I'd never had a formal dinner before. But Slughorn talked to everyone. He seemed very fond of Lily.

"Your parents are muggles aren't they?"

"Yes, sir." Lily replied.

"Do they have a job?"

"No sir."

"Mr Potter, you are a pureblood aren't you?"

"Yes." I replied.

"And what do your parents do?"

"My dad's an inventor, he does a lot of potion making. My mum doesn't work." I said.

"Is your father by any chance, Fleamont?"

"The very same."

He questioned Retard next, I didn't listen until I heard Slughorn mention Sirius.

"You're Sirius' brother aren't you?"

"It's complicated." Retard said.

"How exactly?"

"I'd rather not say." Retard said.

Of course he wouldn't.

Afterwards, Lily insisted that she stay back. I waited outside, while she spoke to Slughorn.

At the bottom of the staircase, to get to the common room I asked "Lily, will you-" but she cut me off.

"James, will you go out with me?"

"Yes I will."

"Good." She said, grabbing my hand. We walked inside the common room.

"Night Lily, thank you for letting me come." I said.

"Night James."

I walked up to our dorm, with a smile on my face.

"So?" Sirius asked when I walked in.

"I want your evening before I tell you mine." I said.

"Fine. Wormy left us to go to the kitchens. Then me and Moony read and around eleven, Moony fell asleep on me -luckily we were sat on his bed. I read for a while, then Peter came back and went to bed. Then I've been alone for the last half an hour." Sirius said.

"It was a formal dinner and Slughorn asked everyone stuff. And Retard was there. It was a bit strange really and-"

"Hang on, Retard? How is he part of that club?"

"Dunno. Anyway. Lily asked me out and so we're official now." I said proudly.

"Jily is official, well done." Sirius said.

"Thanks mate."

Chapter 13

Officially part 2

The day after Boxing Day, the Marauders were sat together in their dorm playing kiss, marry, curse.

"James, the rest of us. Kiss, Marry, Curse." Remus said.

"Curse Peter, with a nice spell, kiss Sirius and marry you."

"I dare you to." Sirius said.

"To what?" James asked.

"What do you think?" Sirius said.

"For Merlin's sake Pads." Remus commented. James realised and kissed Sirius quickly on the cheek.

"Happy?" James asked.

"Very." Sirius grinned.

"Sirius, Kiss, Marry, Curse: Me, Marlene or Moony."

"Why Marlene?" Sirius asked.

"She likes you." James said.

"She can back off." Remus said defensively.

"She's lesbian." Sirius said, his heart melted by Remus being defensive.

"She is? That's lovely." Remus said, softening.

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"She likes girls. I think the only reason she likes me is because she's figured it out and she wants help. Maybe I'll go see her."

"She's in the library with Lily sometimes." Remus informed.

"Answer my question." James interrupted.

"Right: Marry Moony, curse you and kiss Marlene." Sirius answered.

"I've got one for you Peter." Sirius added.

"Don't be mean." James warned.

"Do your worst." Peter challenged.

"Kiss, Marry, Curse: Cake, James and Cheese."

"Why am I part of it?" James complained.

"Marry cheese, kiss cake and curse James." Peter replied.

"Thanks(!)" James said.

An hour later Peter went to bed and Sirius started a game of Would you rather. James went to bed after Sirius suggested a rather disturbing question: Would you rather skinny dip with Minnie or Dumbles.

2 hours later:

"Come on, it's almost three." Remus said.

"Alright, can I come in?" Sirius asked.

"Sure."

Morning, Lily's POV-

After Marlene had left to meet Lucy on the way to breakfast, as usual, I decided that I was going to visit James.

As I walked up the boy's staircase I felt slightly strange; I'd never done this before, were we even allowed, was I too early?

Meanwhile, Remus' POV-

When I woke, I spotted Peter sat up and reading. I sat up but realised I couldn't move my left arm because Sirius' head was on it. I reached out with my right hand and managed to grab my own book.

"You alright there Remus?" Peter asked.

"I'm sort of stuck; Sirius is on my arm." I replied.

"Oh, well good luck."

Lily's POV-

I took a deep breath and knocked.

Peter's POV-

We heard a knock and both looked at each other.

"Who?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" Remus asked.

Oh

"Come in Lily." Remus said.

Lily's POV-

I walked in, feeling awkward.

"Hey Lily." Peter and Remus said.

"So is this official dating now?" Asked Remus.

"Yeah." I said.

"You'll have to wait a while." Remus said.

I looked to what I guessed was James' bed and couldn't help myself grinning slightly "Guess you two will have to do while I wait." I said. I wondered over to what I supposed was a spare bed, but it was really messy, and sat on the end of it.

Then I spotted the missing person: Sirius and Remus saw my face as I said "Oh."

"Welcome to our dorm." Peter said from behind me.

"So he's similar to Marlene, and you Remus?" I asked, feeling delighted.

"Sirius is gay and I'm bisexual." Remus smiled.

"How long?"

"A while." Chipped in Peter.

"Who's on Sirius' bed?" Asked another voice from behind me. James. I turned around, facing him, grinning more.

"Put your glasses on and rephrase your question." Remus said.

James put on his glasses and said "Oh shit."

"Good morning to you too James." I replied.

"How long have you been here?" James asked, sitting up.

"About ten minutes, not that long."

"Good, those two know?"

"I'm surprised you didn't tell them sooner."

"I didn't have time."

"I want breakfast, then we can hang out."

"Sorry Lil, but you're going to have to wait until we're all ready."

"Not including Sirius." Remus added.

"How is the octopus?" James asked.

"He's on my arm, so I can't move it or move very far." Remus said.

James stood up and looked.

"Nutter." Remus said, as James sat again.

"So how long am I waiting?" I asked.

"Wormtail, are you coming to breakfast?"

"Yep, I'm already ready." Peter replied.

"Wormtail?" I asked.

Remus glared at James and James sighed. "Just a nickname, we all have one. Remus is Moony, I'm Prongs and Sirius is Padfoot. And the gay nutters have nicknames for each other." James explained.

"This is normal, Lily. Get used to it." Remus said.

"Will do. How long am I waiting?" I asked.

"I need to change, then we can go."

"Ok." I said.

"You're not going to go?" James asked, standing up.

"No." I said firmly.

No POV-

"I guess you're staying here Moony?" James asked as he, Lily and Peter were leaving.

"It's not like I've got any choice is it; I can't move." Remus replied.

"True, see you later."

Remus' POV-

When they'd left, I leant over and checked on Sirius. No nightmare, wonderful. I tried to move my arm; I was starting to get pins and needles but it was completely stuck. Oh well. I picked up my book and read.

3 hours later, Sirius' POV-

I woke up and said "ow." 'Cause I had a sore neck. I sat up without thinking.

"Where you going?" Remus asked.

Oh yes. "Morning." I replied.

"Almost afternoon." Remus said.

"Great."

"Oh, I can move my arm again."

"What are you on about?"

"You were laid on it and I couldn't move it at all." Remus explained.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, but try not to do it again; I've lost feeling to it."

"I can't promise anything. Anyway, where's the others?"

"Three hours ago, they went to breakfast."

"Good for them."

"And Lily was here."

"She was?"

"Yep, before James was up too."

"So she got James being extra nutter."

"Yeah, she was sat on your bed and he asked who was sat on your bed. I told him to put his glasses on. Basically, it was quite funny."

"Bet it was."

I got up and found our map, then sat on Moony's bed again.

"She knows about us two." Remus said.

"What'd she think."

"Delighted."

"Good."

"Who you looking for?" He asked as I opened it.

"Where Jily are having their first date." I replied, spotting two dots outside labelled James Potter and Lily Evans.

"What are they doing outside, it's cold." Remus asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Romantic walk." I replied. Then the dot labelled Marlene McKinnon in the hidden room behind the tapestry with a dot labelled Lucy Griffin caught my eye.

"Marlene's got herself a girlfriend." I told Moony.

"Good for her." Remus said.

"I'm hungry, how long until lunch."

"Half an hour."

"Right, then I'm gonna follow Jily."

"Don't."

"As Padfoot, only James would know."

"Exactly, he'll kill you."

"And?"

"I don't want that."

"It'll be fine." I assured, giving him a kiss.

No POV-

After lunch, Remus told Sirius he'd be in the library. Sirius went outside, checked the coast was clear and transformed into Padfoot. He found them, indeed having a romantic walk.

"Oh, look James there's a dog." Lily said kneeling down and stroking Padfoot.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." James muttered.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I've seen this dog before, his name is Snuffles I think. Be careful, he bites." James warned, making Padfoot look up at him. James mouthed: you're dead and Padfoot wagged his tail.

"He's sweet." Lily said, standing again.

"If you say so."

"Are you cat person James?"

"Yes."

Padfoot growled, still following.

"So am I!" Lily exclaimed.

Padfoot followed them for the rest of their walk and when they went inside, he went through another entrance and met Remus in the library.

Chapter 14

It's only fair

Later, James POV-

When I left Lily, I sat below the sofa that we usually sit on, which Sirius and Remus were sat on.

"Why'd you follow us?" I asked.

"It's only fair; you followed us in Hogsmede." Sirius said.

"I see. Just don't do it again." I said.

"Only if you don't."

"I won't then."

"Did you enjoy it James?" Asked Remus.

"I did, thanks."

Chapter 15

Home

All too soon, the Marauders were leaving on the train home. On the way, Lily sat with them. James insisted that she write to him over the summer.

"Does that mean we'll have to deal with each other's love letters?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." James replied.

"I might get my own owl then."

After Sirius had said see you to Remus, as he followed James to Mr and Mrs Potter he saw Mrs Black watching him.

Euphemia's POV-

I saw who I guessed was Mrs Black watching Sirius as he got off the train.

"I'll be back in a moment, James. Sirius, will you come with me?"

"Sure."

I walked over to her, with Sirius following me.

"Do you have a problem Mrs Black?" I asked.

"A problem?" Mrs Black replied.

"You can't touch my son, and I'm not talking about James."

"It's for his own good."

"For his own good? Don't make me laugh. He still has bruises and nightmares."

"You don't have to-" Sirius said, his voice shaking slightly.

"I do and I will. Look, even being near you makes him terrified."

"How dare you speak to me in that way?" Mrs Black said.

"I can and I will, anything to protect Sirius."

"Go on then." She was challenging me now.

"You can't touch him or hurt him any longer, he's mine."

"Good luck, he's an awful child."

"So far, he's been a wonderful child." I said, then I walked away.

"Thank you." Sirius said.

"You talked to Her?" James asked.

"I won't let her hurt your brother again. Come on let's go home." I said.

James' POV-

We followed mum and I thought: cool.

"How's having a gay nutter for a brother then?" Sirius asked.

"Alright I guess. How's having a nutter?"

"Cool."

End of year 6

7

Chapter 1

Cold

Sirius' POV-

We'd gone to bed at ten, then at midnight James had told me to shut up and now it was almost three and I realised I was cold.

"Oi, James." I whispered.

"James." I said.

"James, wake up." I said as loud as I dared; at 3am you can never be too careful.

"What?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"I'm cold."

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Let me in your bed and let me stay there."

"What would you do if I said no?"

"Bug you, all night."

"Fine." James said, getting up. While I sat on his bed, he grabbed cushions and made a cushion wall in the middle of his bed.

"Cross it and you're dead." He warned, getting back in bed.

"Night-Night Prongs-y." I said, laying down.

"Night." James said.

Morning, James' POV-

Definitely hoping for a miracle; the cushion wall is completely destroyed and Sirius has one of the cushions. Oh well, I'll leave him now as usual.

A few hours later, Sirius' POV-

"Oh shit." I said as I saw the cushion wall. I went downstairs, expecting James to kill me. He laughed when he saw me and wouldn't accept my apology.

Chapter 2

Motorbike

I decided to get myself a motorbike, it would be cool and why not? And for that I needed to exchange muggle money at Gringotts.

"James, can we go to Diagon alley?"

"Why?"

So I explained myself.

"I'll ask mum then." James replied, disappearing to find mum. He came back and said "She says we can go, but on our own."

"I am not using Floo powder." I said.

"That's the only way, since neither of us can apparate yet."

"Fine then."

So we went by Floo and I hated it.

James insisted that we go look in Quality Quidditch Supplies. I wasn't too bothered, but I did have to pull him out.

Finally we reached Gringotts.

"I'd like to enter the Black vault please." I asked the goblin politely.

"You're allowed in it?" James whispered as we followed the goblin to the truck that would take us there.

"Technically I'm not, but I'm not allowed my own vault yet." I replied.

"That's sad." James commented.

The goblin let us in the vault and James gasped very audibly as he saw.

"And this my parents' money." I said. I lead the way to a small room inside the vault with my name on the door. I noticed the door was slightly damaged and my name wasn't as clear as Retard's, across from my own.

I got a few handfuls of coins, put them in my pouch and noticed a letter on the floor, I picked it up and stowed it in my pocket. I then lead the way out.

Once I'd got the muggle money I needed, me and James went into the muggle world.

"I mean my family's rich, but Merlin's beard Sirius." James commented.

"I've got a lot of family and they're all rich purebloods." I said, feeling slightly awkward. James spotted my awkwardness and changed the subject. The muggle world was so strange.

After quite a while I spotted a motorbike for sale.

"Finally." James said.

I shoved him and found the owner. He sold it me and seemed quite pleased to let it go. Together we pulled it to a deserted side street.

"How are we going to get back?" James asked.

"We ride." I said, sitting on the motorbike.

"You can't be serious."James said.

"That is my name James." I grinned.

James sighed "Test ride it first." He said.

The first ten times I fell off. When I was actually able to get it balanced, it took me another two tries to get it to move. Finally, with bruised knees, I was able to ride it properly. It was epic.

The look on Mrs Potter's face, when we showed her reminded me of Minnie; that look she gives me when she's going to give me a detention. But I'm sure it'll be fine.

Remus' POV-

So far this summer has been pretty uneventful and to be honest, as much as I love home, I miss Hogwarts. Maybe it's Sirius I miss, I haven't got a letter from them yet (though I know they'll be busy doing something). Yeah, I do miss him.

Peter's POV- (destroying the mood again -ed)

There's got to be a better way of having friends. Wait, what if... Regulus. We have an owl at home and I know where he lives.

Dear, Regulus Black,

I know you don't know me very well and if you do you probably don't like me much, but I need help.

I need to know what becoming a Death Eater entails. How do I become one? What do I do? Can I be one?

I think I understand you a lot more than your brother does.

Peter Pettigrew.

He replied almost straight away:

Dear Peter,

Thank you, it means a lot. I can put you in touch with a few of my friends when you come back to Hogwarts; come to the Slytherin common room on the first morning and be early.

All to have to do is explain how you feel.

Regulus Black.

How great!

Sirius' POV-

It was a few days until we were back at Hogwarts. I'd done work on my bike, it can fly now. Mum had been fussing to pack for days but me and James only decided to pack today.

I found the letter that I'd put in my pocket and took it out and read it, luckily James wasn't in the room when I did.

Dear Sirius Orion Black,

I'm am sorry to inform you that your uncle, Alphard Black has passed away. In his will, he left you all of his possessions.

Sincerely, Oscar Griffin, Ministry of Magic.

James' POV-

I came back, from finding everything that I'd put downstairs. I entered my room, not expecting to see what I saw; Sirius was sat on the floor (where I left him, so nothing unexpected there) hiding his face behind his knees, on closer inspection he was holding a letter.

"Sirius?" I asked, sitting in front of him.

Without saying anything, other than sniffing slightly, he handed me the letter.

"I'm confused, I thought you didn't like your family." I said.

Sirius moved his head to his knees, his eyes were red and he was very obviously upset, and he didn't meet my eyes.

"He was the only relative who understood." Sirius explained, still not looking at me.

Oh, I thought.

"And I haven't seen him in four years, he doesn't even know I got disowned." Sirius said angrily, tears falling down his face.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this would he though?" I tried. I really didn't know what to say.

"He would've loved to know you. Damn it." Sirius continued, he didn't even hear what I said.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this, would he?" I repeated.

"I guess not." Sirius said quietly, finally looking at me.

"I don't know what I'm doing, cause I'm no therapist. Do you want mum's help or Remus'?" I asked, moving so I could put my arm around him.

Sirius smiled "Mum's will be quicker, but I will tell Moony."

"You'll be ok." I said, standing up. I quickly went and got mum, even though she was busy she said she'd come given the circumstances.

Sirius' POV-

After James left, I hid my face again. I hated that James had seen me cry, but I couldn't help that.

Then I felt arms around me.

"I heard." Whispered Mrs Potter.

I lifted my head and looked at her, I couldn't help cheering up slightly and the fact that her eyes are the same as James' didn't help me trying to stop myself grinning.

"You can't help death, it happens to everyone." She said.

"I know." I said. Though it helped.

"I know this won't help, but do you know when the funeral is?"

"I guess it will be when I'm back at Hogwarts...the second week in maybe." I said.

"I'll take you, that's if you want to go."

I lifted my head higher, checking the look on her face and she meant it.

"I'd love to, thank you."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes you to recover, it's normal. And if you need to, I'll always be around for a chat." Mum smiled.

"Thanks mum." I said.

She gasped, and the next moment she was crying. I was worried for a moment what I'd done, but then I realised; I'd called her mum which I hadn't done yet, I accepted her as a mum I just hadn't addressed her as mum yet. I stood up and hugged her.

"So you're cheered up then?" Asked James.

"Yes, thanks to our mum." I said, letting go of her.

"That's why mum's crying then?" James grinned.

"Yeah, cause I addressed her as mum."

Mum disappeared out of the room, covering her face.

"Merlin she's so dramatic." James said.

"She's lovely. Can I borrow Elvendork?" I asked.

"Moony?" James asked, handing me parchment and getting Elvendork out of his cage.

I grinned at him as I wrote:

Moony,

Bad news first: The only relation that understood me died, so that went well. And I cried in front of James, which I'm ashamed of, but oh well.

Good news: I called Mrs Potter Mum and she was so happy she cried. She cheered me up. I got a motorbike as well!

Hope you're alright, love Padfoot.

"You shouldn't be ashamed that you cried, it's fine you know." James said, as I tied the letter to Elvendork's leg.

I looked at the floor "Nobody's ever seen me cry. Not even my disowned family." I said.

"I'm the first proper family then." James said, putting his arm around me. If he kept this cheesy brotherly love up I was going to end up like mum.

"Thanks." I said, hugging him.

Chapter 3

All together

No POV-

Soon the holidays were over and the Marauders were on the train together. Peter didn't speak the whole way, not even when Lily came in and said "Hey." To them all. After the trolley lady came she got involved in a game of Kiss, Marry, Curse.

After their game Remus brought up the letter that Sirius had sent.

"I'm sorry I didn't reply, I had to pack feeling rubbish it didn't exactly end well." He apologised.

"It's fine." Sirius said.

"It's normal to feel like you do, if it takes you forever to recover that's fine. And I'll always be around to talk." Remus said.

"Thanks Moony." Sirius smiled.

"What's going on?" Asked Lily.

"I lost an uncle." Sirius explained.

"Only relative who cared?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded.

"You know you can chat to me, ok?" Lily offered.

"I'm surrounded by therapists, I'd offer too mate but I've got no idea what to do." James said.

"It's because you don't know how it feels. Me, Lily and Sirius understand how painful life can be, albeit in different ways, so we can help each other." Remus explained.

"What does albeit mean?" Asked Sirius.

"Although, despite." Lily and Remus said together. Surprised, they looked at each other while James and Sirius laughed.

Chapter 4

Head Boy

As they walked to the Great Hall, Mcgonagall called: "Mr Potter, Miss Evans could I borrow you?"

Sirius grinned at James. James almost slapped him.

James' POV-

Minnie lead us to her office. There was a bunch of fifth years stood there.

"Oh deer, Sirius is going to kill me." I muttered.

"Prefects, you need to go. Mr Potter, here's your badge. Well done." Minnie said, handing me a badge with HB on and smiling.

"Miss Evans, here's yours. Well done." Minnie said, handing Lily one with HG on and smiling again.

"Here are your duties for today. I expect you here every morning before breakfast to get duties." Minnie said, handing us parchment.

"Thank you professor!" Lily said, pulling me out of the office, but Minnie said: "Mr Potter, a moment?"

I walked back in.

"You're Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor as well. Season starts next week." Minnie informed me.

Cool! But Head Boy?

"Are you alright Mr Potter?"

"I can't understand how I'm Head Boy. I'm forever in trouble, I've never done anything important." I explained.

"It's not all about being behaved, though it does help, it's Professor Dumbledore's decision and I agree with his choice."

I left. Lily was waiting for me outside the Great Hall.

"I'm going to get murderered. By Sirius and Minnie, I'm not going to get to her office before breakfast." I said.

"That's why I'm going to come into your dormitory more often." Lily said, grabbing my hand and pulling me in. She pulled me all the way to the table. When we sat Sirius gasped.

"James Fleamont Potter, the Head Boy? How?" He asked.

"I know, it's so weird. I can't work it out, how am I Head Boy?" I said.

"Well, good luck Prongs-y." Sirius grinned.

"I'm going to get murdered as soon as I start; we've got to be at her office every morning before breakfast." I said.

"You're going to loose your job. If I was you, I'd ditch the job as soon as I knew about that. You poor thing." Sirius said

"There's something else, something better. I'm Captain for Quidditch." I announced.

"Captain! That's so cool...hang on that means you're in charge of me on the pitch. Good luck mate." Sirius said.

"Shut up." I said, giving Sirius a shove.

Chapter 5

Betrayal

No POV-

The next morning, Peter left the dorm to go to the Slytherin common room. He waited only a few minutes for Regulus to come out.

"Peter, I'm glad you came." Greeted Regulus. Without a word, Peter followed Regulus inside.

There was a group of sixth and seventh years sat around the fire, most were boys, they were only two girls.

"Everyone, this is Peter Pettigrew. He's a Gryffindor-"

The group hissed.

"Oi, he understands and he wants to join us. Explain Peter."

"I feel excluded from my friends, they all found others to hang around with and I'm the only one on my own. I feel so lost, I need reliable friends I can look up to. My old friends were irresponsible and reckless, I need responsible and normal friends for once." Peter explained, gradually feeling more confident.

"First of all you can stop using the word friend, we're allies." Said one of the boys.

"Thank you Barty." Regulus glared.

"You hung around with Potter, didn't you?" Asked a familiar voice, Severus.

"Yes I did Severus. I hated what they did to you and how dare Lily go off with him." Peter said.

Snape nodded in agreement.

"Are we settled, can he join us?" Regulus asked.

"Agreed." They all said.

"We should contact the Dark Lord and check with him." Said a girl with long black hair and sunken eyes.

"He did say, the more the more powerful Bella." Regulus said. "I will send a patronus later." He added.

"And now for you." Regulus said to Peter.

"Sit down." Regulus said. Peter sat against one of the sofas.

"Left arm." Regulus asked.

Regulus held Peter's arm with one hand and pulled his wand out with the other, then he pressed his wand to Peter's arm and said "mosmorde". The strangest sensation ran up Peter's arm, then the mark appeared. He, unlike many of the others, didn't loose consciousness.

"What?" Asked Peter, seeing Regulus' surprised face.

"Not many can keep consciousness, you're brilliant." Regulus said grinning.

"What did we tell you about grinning?" Interrupted Bellatrix.

"Fine." Regulus said, sticking his tongue out at Bellatrix, she rolled her eyes.

"Anytime you need to, you can come down here. All you have to do is knock." Offered Regulus.

"Keep your arm hidden." Barty said.

Peter hastily rolled down his sleeves, he then left. When he retuned to the common room he passed Lily pulling James along.

"I'm being kidnapped Pete, help!" James yelled.

"You're head boy." Peter replied, going up to the dorm.

"Where've you been?" Asked Remus as soon as Peter walked in.

"Library." Peter lied with a smile.

"You seen James?" Remus asked, obviously holding laughter.

"I have, how'd it go this morning?" Peter said, laughing despite himself.

"I woke up as she came in, she hit him with a pillow and shouted at him. It was hilarious, shame I had to hold my laughter." Remus explained, grinning.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Sirius is laid on my bloody stomach, the worst thing is I'm immobile; I can't move anywhere." Remus explained.

"Do you want your book?" Peter offered.

"Please."

Peter grabbed it and handed it him, he said see you to Remus and went to breakfast.

Remus' POV-

Yesterday he was really quiet, now he seems pleased, Peter really makes no sense. I should think myself lucky that our first day is a weekend.

2 hours later.

James ran in and stood against the door, panting.

"How's being head boy going?" I asked without looking up.

"The whole head boy thing is fine, it's Lily. She wants to do extra of what we already have to do, I've just escaped." James explained, sitting I the floor.

"Sounds fun." I said.

"Wait, is Padfoot still asleep?" James asked.

"Yep, on my bloody stomach so I can't move." I said.

"He's the nutter, for Merlin's sake." James laughed.

"I want to move." I complained loudly, putting my book down.

"I can fucking feel you moving, it is not comfortable." Sirius complained sleepily.

"That's because you're laid on me you idiot." I said, sounding annoyed but actually trying not to laugh.

Sirius sat up "I'm sorry Moony, you're comfortable." He apologised.

"Gayest nutter I have for a brother." James commented, laughing.

"Only gay nutter you'll know Prongs. I thought you'd gone, I heard Lily yelling at you." Sirius said.

"You heard her?" James laughed.

"I think the whole school did James." I said.

"I'll tell her to poke me next time then." James said.

"So why're you back?" Sirius asked.

"I escaped, she wanted to do more on top of what we already did." James explained.

"Sounds fun." Sirius grinned, getting out of bed.

"Moony said that." James said.

Sirius, who was picking a t-shirt from his drawer, looked over at me and grinned.

"Shut up." I said.

"Another language, I swear." James grinned.

Sirius shook his head, still grinning.

Chapter 6

The game

By the sixth day Remus and Peter (more commonly Peter) were used to Lily coming in and attacking James. Sometimes she'd chat with them before. Eventually Peter made a game for her, because he didn't have anything better to talk about with her if Remus wasn't awake. The game was called: Sirius: Sirius, Remus or James and was quite a simple game.

A week from first day (not Quidditch yet):

"I'm ready for your game." Lily said, sitting on Sirius' empty bed.

"'You're my moon'" Peter quoted.

"Remus." Lily answered.

"The most perfect person." Peter quizzed.

"Himself." Lily said.

"Ok, last one. 'Deer brother'"

"Remus and James."

"Just James."

"Really, since when?"

"Last summer I think."

"How sweet."

"Oh, I need to tell you: in a few days you need to come earlier because James needs to do Quidditch. Oh rats... Sirius too."

"I can come early but I can't help you with Sirius." Lily grinned, grabbing Sirius' pillow and throwing it at James.

"Can't I have five more minutes?" James moaned loudly.

"For Merlin's sake James, shut up." Complained Remus.

"No, come on." Lily said. Eventually James was dragged off by Lily "I might complain to Minnie." He said as he left.

"You alright Remus?" Peter asked.

"Other than being woken up by James, I'm fine." Remus replied.

"Can you move?" Peter asked.

"I can!" Remus said, getting out of bed unusually easily. Concerned about the easiness of getting out of bed, Remus checked where Sirius was laid. Sirius was curled up in a sort of ball (he was half star fishing too)and laid the wrong way.

"Oh Pads." Remus muttered to himself.

Remus joined Peter to breakfast and saved Sirius some. Then Peter went off to lessons, while Remus went back to their dorm. Sirius was up and dressed.

"I half heard James this morning." He told Remus, while tying his hair up.

"You worried me this morning, I could actually get out of bed." Remus replied.

"So you complain when I'm laid on you and when I'm not, how does that make sense?" Sirius asked.

"I don't mind, I've told you that."

"So, why could you move so easily?" Asked Sirius, leading the way to their first lesson.

"You were sort of curled up and the wrong way." Remus replied.

"The wrong way? That's weird." Sirius said.

They split to sit in there usual spots in transfiguration.

"I've got mornings sorted. We don't have to start until lunch and she gave us duties for the whole year this morning." James informed the others.

"That's good." Sirius said.

"Oh and Moony I apologise for this morning, I didn't know you weren't awake yet." James apologised.

"It's fine, I-" Remus tried to say

"Why, what happened this morning?" Sirius interrupted.

"Lily threw something at me and I moaned at her, loudly. Does anyone know what she threw at me?" James explained.

"Sirius' pillow." Peter replied.

"Did she put it back?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so." James replied.

"Pads, don't worry it's at the end of your bed." Remus assured.

"Oh good." Sirius said, feeling relived.

"What is?" Asked James, intrigued.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black could you please refrain from talking during class?" Asked Minnie.

"Why just us two, Moony was talking too." James complained.

"Because Moony's privileged by every teacher." Sirius replied.

Chapter 7

Quidditch

A few days later, it was time for the Quidditch season to start. Even though Lily did come into their dorm, she didn't need to attack James.

"And now for Sirius." James sighed.

"Don't wake Remus again, he complained to me so much the other day." Lily advised.

"That was your fault." James said

"You were the loud one." Peter inputted.

"I don't know how I'm going to do very well at getting Sirius up." James said.

"Just hit him and get it over with." Lily sighed.

James grabbed his own pillow and hit Sirius with it. Sirius bolted up and shouted "What the bloody hell was that?"

"A pillow, come on we've got Quidditch." James said.

"Can't a werewolf bloody sleep without getting woken by someone yelling?" Remus asked sleepily.

"Oh. Right. Sorry Moony." Sirius said, getting up and throwing the pillow back at James.

"You missed." James said.

"You must've moved then." Sirius said, getting his Quidditch stuff.

Ten minutes later:

"See you three in a bit." James said as he and Sirius left.

"Are you ok Remus?" Lily asked, once they'd gone.

"I think so." Remus replied.

"If it makes it any easier, I could go run and tell them you can't come -I'm sure they'll understand - it's only a practice anyway." Lily offered.

"You and Peter go, I'll come if I can." Remus said.

"Alright, I hope I'll see you later." Lily said.

She and Peter were just about to leave when Remus called "Peter, wait a sec, could you throw me a jumper please?"

"Sure." Peter said, finding a jumper on the floor, handing it Remus then leaving with Lily.

Remus' POV-

The jumper wasn't even mine, it was Sirius'; it smelled like: fizzing Whizbees, whiskey and (of course) dog hair. Unable to stop myself grinning, I pulled it over my head not expecting it to fit. But it did, actually it was a little too big.

I wouldn't be able to go to the Quidditch pitch, I felt sick and I ached; I don't know why though it's ages away from a full moon. I'm sure they won't mind too much, well James might. I just managed to grab my book, after about an hour I felt my concentration slipping and I must have fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, No POV (but from Quidditch pitch)

All James had to do was sort out new players, which was pretty easy since most second years good were players (though he did have to pick a fellow seventh year to accompany Sirius as beater).

3 hours later, after practice:

"Are you happy with the new team Padfoot?" Asked James as they put away their brooms.

"I preferred the last beater, she was brilliant. But I guess the new one'll do." Sirius said.

"The amount of second years that it had to turn away, I feel bad." James said.

"There were two that would've been pretty good seekers if we didn't already have an excellent one." Sirius grinned.

They caught up with Peter and Lily.

"Where's Moony?" Sirius asked.

"He said he'd come if he could, he didn't look too well this morning." Lily told him.

"That might have been slightly my fault." Sirius said.

"I'm sure he's fine mate." James assured with a smile.

"The therapist James F. Potter is coming." Sirius muttered.

"While we're here, would you like a ride Lily?" James offered.

"On your broom, up there?... No thanks." Lily said.

"C'mon you'll love it." James urged.

"Fine, please don't go too high" Lily said.

"And no going upside down." Sirius added.

Lily's face went pale.

"Why would I?" James asked, mounting his broom.

"I'd hold on." Sirius muttered to Lily.

"Shut up." James said.

James' POV-

I took off, with Lily behind. As soon as I did she grabbed my waist and screamed. I grinned as I flew higher and levelled out.

"Lily, look at the view. Don't look down, just out." I said.

Still squeezing my waist, she moved her head from my back.

"Ok, wow." She said.

I let go and turned my head so I could see her.

"No no no, don't let go." Lily said, squeezing harder.

I held on again and grinned. I dived suddenly, Lily screamed again. I went so close to the ground that Lily screamed "JAMES WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" but I pulled out of the dive quickly, then landed.

"Lil, you can let go. Please, you're hurting me." I said.

"Oh. Sorry." She apologised awkwardly, getting off.

"Don't worry about it."

No POV-

"We could hear you screaming Lily, for Merlin's sake." Sirius said.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ever thought of getting Remus on a broom?" James asked.

"No, what a wonderful idea." Sirius grinned.

"He will kill you, he hates heights." Lily said.

"1. How do you know that? wouldn't."

"Library." Lily said.

"I wouldn't do what James did though, that was stupid... but brilliant! You have to teach me how to dive like that." Sirius said.

"Some things can't be taught." James said, putting his broom in the broom cupboard and leading the way to the common room.

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes, put his own broom away and followed the others.

Sirius POV-

As I went up to our dorm, I passed Jily coming back down.

"Oi, where you off to?" I asked.

"Hogsmede, I'll see you later." James replied.

Still slightly annoyed at him, I went inside. And my annoyance melted, as did my heart. Bless Moony. I went over and took his book from his chest, marked his place and put it on his bedside table. I kissed his slightly pale skin, then grabbed parchment and a pencil and sat in the window and doodled.

2 hours later, Remus' POV-

I woke up, feeling much better. I reached for my watch and checked the time, 6:30pm; I was expecting it to later.

Meanwhile, Sirius' POV-

I saw movement, stopped drawing for a second, I looked up and saw Moony looking better, then I went back to drawing, grinning.

Remus' POV-

I found that I could get up, so got out of bed and got a chocolate bar from under my bed. As I ate I smelt something other than chocolate, something familiar...Sirius. Oh yeah, I was still wearing his jumper. I hope he doesn't mind, it's mine now.

Sirius' POV-

I watched him, getting out of bed and grabbing a chocolate bar. Then I grinned as he looked up; he could smell me but couldn't see me. I was tempted to say something, but I knew that would make him jump and that would be mean. Then I had a better idea, I transformed into Padfoot and laid in the window; I'd surprise him but not scare him.

Remus' POV-

I finished my chocolate and got up again and looked around, then I spotted Padfoot sat in the window.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

Padfoot jumped down from the window, came up to me and walked around my legs, rubbing me.

"I'm fine Pads, I wanna talk." I said.

He transformed.

"Two hours." He answered.

"Oh. Where are the others?"

"No idea where Peter went, and James is in Hogsmede with Lily." Sirius replied, leaning against the windowsill, where I guessed he'd been sat.

"How did training go?"

"We had some great second years, two that could've been pretty good seekers, we've got a new beater too who I don't like as much as the old one."

"Anything else I should know?"

"James took Lily on his broom and she screamed a lot, James asked if I'd thought about taking you on a broom and-"

"Lily said I'd hate it."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?"

"Never brought up."

"So you're scared of heights as well as the moon?"

"I'm scared of quite a few things Punk."

"Name them."

"Hurting you three and the others you know."

"You don't have to hide, you know that?"

"I do, why do you think I came out to my parents?"

"I see. Anyway, there's more: James did a really cool dive when he took Lily and I asked him to teach me and he said 'somethings can't be taught' then he basically ditched me."

"Poor you. I'm sure he'll see sense and apologise."

"He'd better do."

No POV-

The rest of the evening Wolfstar sat together reading. Peter came back (from the Slytherin common room) a while before James did, when he did he said "Night." And went straight to bed. When James did finally come back, he wouldn't shut up for a whole half an hour. Then he realised what he'd done and apologised to Sirius. The night ended, as usual with Sirius and James, in a game of Would you rather and laughter.

Chapter 8

Routine

A week later there was finally a routine to the morning: Peter would be up before anyone and go to the Slytherin common room and meet his fellow Death Eaters, around an hour later Lily would come in and if Remus was awake (which he quite often was by this time) she'd talk to him (if he wasn't -which she was quite good at judging when he wasn't going to be- she'd bring a book and read), when James was up they'd go to breakfast (Remus too if he could escape) and if it was lessons Remus would save food for Sirius, finally someone (usually Remus, since he wouldn't get murdered by Sirius) would go back and go grab Sirius and if there were no lessons they would hang around in the dorm or common room (dorm if Remus was trapped, to keep him company).

A week after the first Quidditch match of the year (which was a week after James picked out new players):

"Morning Remus." Lily said as he entered their dorm.

"Morning." Remus replied, sitting up.

"Ouch." He added as he moved; Sirius was using Remus' stomach as a pillow (again) and was also sort of tangled at the same time.

"Sirius?" Lily asked, knowing only too well.

Remus met her eyes and had to hold laughter.

"I shouldn't make you laugh if he's on your stomach again." Lily giggled.

"Do me a favour and get my book then." Remus asked.

Lily laughed and handed Remus his book.

"Have you seen Peter?" Remus asked, opening his book.

"No, I've passed him on coming here but I haven't seen him for ages." Lily said, sitting on the end of Sirius' bed.

"Sirius get the fuck off me." James interrupted. Lily turned, so she could see him and turned back to Remus, who was laughing, totally confused.

"You haven't heard him sleep-talking then?" Remus asked, still laughing but he was trying to stop.

"No. Is it a common thing?" Lily sighed.

"Very, he never shuts up." Remus said, finally stopping laughing.

"What are you laughing about Moony?" Sirius asked, sleepily.

"You are laid on my stomach again." Remus replied.

Sirius sat up, moved and apologised then asked "So what were you laughing at?"

"James." Lily said. Sirius sat up, looked over to James and then asked "So you heard him?"

"He told you to: 'get the fuck off him'." Lily said.

"Me? I'd better ask him. Anyway, I'm up before James I think that deserves some sort of reward."

"Definitely." Remus said, kissing him.

"Good." Sirius said when they broke.

"Can I hit him?" Lily asked.

"You don't need permission off us." Sirius smirked, getting up, finding the spare pillows and throwing Lily one. Lily grinned as she caught it.

"You'd make a good chaser." Sirius teased. Lily stuck her tongue out at him and stood up and hit James with the pillow.

"Ouch." James complained loudly.

"Shut up, I'm up before you." Sirius said.

"What do you want, a medal?" James asked.

"No, I've already had my reward." Sirius replied.

James rolled his eyes as they left for breakfast.

Chapter 9

Disownment

A couple of days later, Remus' POV-

As I woke I spotted Peter just heading out, I quickly sat up (almost squashing Sirius) and said "Peter, stick around will you."

"Um...Sure." Peter replied hesitantly.

Around half an hour later James sat up.

"I'm surprised you caught him." He mouthed to me

"Me too." I mouthed back.

"How long are you giving Sirius?" James asked.

"Ten minutes alright with you?" I replied.

Ten minutes later I gave Sirius a poke.

"What?" He asked without moving.

"Peter." I muttered so only he could hear.

"Oh." Sirius replied, sitting up.

"So Peter, Remus held you back because we want to talk to you." James said.

"Because of how distant you've been lately." Sirius continued.

"And complicated." Remus added.

"So, we were thinking of removing you from our group." James said, feeling awkward.

"We think it will benefit you, that you'll feel better without us and you don't feel like your hanging on to us." Sirius continued.

"We're sorry we have to do this too." Remus finished.

Peter's face was blank. "That's fine." He said. And walked out of the dorm.

"Merlin, I feel so bad." James said.

"It's for the best, we decided that." Sirius replied, but he was also feeling bad.

The Marauders only saw Peter when he came to bed and that was it (which really had been happening for a while now). After some time, Lily asked what had happened and they explained and she totally understood.

Chapter 10

Caring too much

Soon enough the full moon came and they went without their look out. It was Padfoot who weaved in and out of the thrashing branches and pressed the knot to stop it.

"I don't know how we're going to get you out Moony." Sirius said as they walked through the passageway.

"Immobulus, it's what I used." Remus said.

"Sounds good, have you got your wand Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Yep."

They reached the shack.

"You alright Moony?" Asked Sirius.

"I'm worried for you two, I feel sick and I'm scared." Remus said.

Sirius approached Remus and stroked his back (since he couldn't reach any higher).

"Don't worry about us; we'll be fine. The other two are normal." Sirius said, standing back but Remus grabbed his arm.

"Remus, let go." Sirius warned, seeing his eyes turn green. Prongs came up to Sirius and they read the look in each other's eyes.

"I know Prongs, he won't let go." Sirius said.

Prongs gave him a look.

"Will do."

Finally, Moony let go as he screamed out. Sirius, hesitated a second feeling sorry for his boyfriend but then transformed into Padfoot.

Soon, they were pulling a barely conscious Remus through the opening.

"The tree isn't moving." James called to Sirius. Sirius stopped pulling and looked up at him.

"Get back here then." He called back.

As they put him between them, so they could both support Remus' weight, they spotted a familiar cat.

"What's she doing here?" James asked.

"Well, she knows about this one so something must have happened up at school." Sirius worked out. (This one referring to Moony)

When they entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey let then help Remus to a bed before informing them: "There was a tannoy earlier that students had to be in their common rooms. You have to go."

"What about Remus?" Sirius asked.

"He's fine here." Madam Pomfrey assured.

"I'm staying too then." Sirius protested.

"No you're not." James and Pomfrey said together.

"Why can't I?" Sirius asked.

"Because professor Dumbledore or professor McGonagall are going to come." Madam Pomfrey said. If it was just Dumbledore, he'd understand and let Sirius stay but if Minnie was going to come there would be trouble.

"Alright, can I at least say bye to him?" Sirius asked. Madam Pomfrey just smiled. Sirius went over to Remus (who wasn't conscious) and kissed his cheek. Then he followed James to the common room.

"He's in good hands and if Minnie caught you down there, there would be trouble." James said, sitting on his own bed.

"It's not that. I want to know why he grabbed me." Sirius replied.

"I do too but I'm betting he doesn't even know he did it." James said.

"Thanks James. Night-Night." Sirius said, getting in his own bed (for the first time in over a year).

"If you're cold you are not sharing my bed again." James said, laying down.

"Shame, I liked your bed." Sirius said, yawning.

"Night Padfoot." James sighed, but he couldn't help grinning.

Madam Pomfrey's POV-

Not too long after the boys had left professor McGonagall came in.

"Poppy, what do you know about Mr Black and Mr Potter?"

"I...I haven't seen them." I lied tactfully.

"But I have, please don't lie to me Poppy." Minevra said.

"They did tell me not to tell you." I said.

"I won't tell anyone else." Minerva assured.

"They're Animagui and they look after Mr Lupin every full moon." I explained and I explained everything else I knew.

"Thank you Poppy." Minerva smiled, leaving.

Early morning, Remus' POV-

I woke up, aching everywhere but I was alone. Where were James and Sirius?

"Morning Remus, how are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked, coming over to me.

"Not too bad, where are James and Sirius?"

"They had to go to the common room because there was a tannoy last night." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Am I allowed to leave then?" I asked.

"If you feel well enough."

"I do, thanks." I lied, getting up and having to grit my teeth to stop myself from saying anything. I left the hospital wing and I will never know how I got up all the stairs. Finally I made it into our dorm, feeling worse. I composed myself before going over to my bed. As I got in as slowly as possible I couldn't help making noise.

"Remus?" Asked a sleepy voice as I finally got in bed.

"Sorry James." I apologised, sighing in relief. I heard movement and assumed James was going back to sleep but the next moment he was next to me.

"So why aren't you in the hospital wing?" He asked.

"I was lonely. I thought I could make it back." I said.

"So I'm guessing you'd not take my offer to take you back down there?"

"I wouldn't and anyway Madam Pomfrey wouldn't give me any sympathy."

"I'll have to look after you then, won't I?" James said with a smirk.

"You will, what happened last night?"

"Pomfrey let us help you and then she told us about a tannoy and that Minnie or Dumbles were coming, Sirius protested but I managed to get him to come here." James said, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Sirius is so typical."

"Oh, there's something that was bothering us last night."

"Go on."

"We got to the shack and Sirius asked how you were and you grabbed his arm, we were wondering why."

"I don't know why, maybe old wolf-y likes Sirius too. I didn't hurt him did I?"

"No."

"That's good."

"Are you hurt anywhere, I guess I should've asked earlier."

"No, I just ache."

"I could go to Pomfrey now and ask for-"

"You couldn't, she'd know and then keep me there over the weekend."

"Sirius barley managed two days, I don't think he'd like it again."

"That is true."

"Are you alright Remus?"

"I'll be ok, might take me longer to recover though."

We moved the subject and somehow we ended up talking about Quidditch. About an hour later Sirius interrupted.

"Therapist James Fleamont Potter." He said.

"No he's more motherly." I said.

"Why aren't you in the hospital wing?" Sirius asked coming over to me.

"I was lonely this morning, I thought I could make it but I woke James up about two hours ago." I explained.

"And I looked after him, so he's ok." James assured.

"How nice of you." Sirius smiled.

"But Merlin am I tired." James yawned.

"Lightweight." Sirius teased.

"You deserve it James." I told him.

"Thanks." James said, sitting on his own bed.

"No, thank you for making me feel better." I replied.

"You're welcome Moony." James yawned, laying down.

No POV-

As soon as he laid down James almost instantly fell asleep.

"Did he really look after you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes he did and very well too."

"Good."

Around ten minutes later, Lily walked in.

"Remus Lupin, why aren't you in the hospital wing?" She asked, with her hands on her hips.

"I was lonely this morning and thought I could make it back." Remus explained for the third time.

"He has been looked after by none other than James Potter." Sirius said.

"I see. How come you're up before James, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"When I came in, I woke him up. He fell asleep about ten minutes ago. Did he leave his glasses on?" Remus explained, then asked upon sitting up slightly and seeing James.

"He did the idiot." Sirius replied, going over to James, removing his glasses and then stowing them in his pocket.

"Did everything go ok last night?" Lily asked.

"Fine, actually, why did you grab me?"

"I don't even know why. I think wolf-y likes you too." Remus said.

"He can't have me." Sirius said.

"Could he have Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"No."

"Why do you lot have such strange nicknames for each other?" Lily asked.

"We made them up when we weren't exactly concentrating, but they stuck." Sirius lied. "There is no real reason." He added.

"Right." Lily said.

Remus had to stay in bed, since it was painful to move. Lily kept Remus and Sirius company, since James got up just after lunch. By late afternoon, Remus had finally given into sleep.

By the next day he was totally well again, so he, Sirius, Lily and James hung out by the beech tree across from the lake.

Chapter 11

Forest adventures

About a week later Sirius came up with a wild (but pretty cool) idea:

"Why don't we go into the forest and stay over night?" Was his suggestion.

"You mean the forest that is forbidden?" James asked.

"Me and you can be animals and Moony will be fine." Sirius said.

"Have you been planning this?" Remus asked.

"I have, 'cause I wanna do it. It can be like a muggle camp fire."

"Let's do it Friday then." James said.

Sirius looked up to Remus for his answer.

"I don't see why not." Remus said.

Friday:

"Come on Moony." Sirius said.

"You two will be ok, you're animals." Said a worried Remus.

"We'll look after you, promise." James encouraged.

Eventually, the trio were outside. Prongs led the way, while Padfoot stuck with Remus, he found them a good spot and they transformed into humans. James used his wand to make a fire then asked: "Don't muggles cook food with fire?"

"Yes, there's these things called marshmallows that muggles toast over the fire." Remus said, feeling more comfortable than he expected.

"That's brilliant." Sirius said.

"I love the forest, isn't it beautiful?" James said.

"I guess so. Hang on, that makes sense, Prongs." Sirius said.

"What?" Asked James.

"Well you're a stag, and stags are usually in woods." Sirius said.

"Cool. Right now what are we gonna do?" Asked James.

"Truth or Truth because Truth or Dare would be stupid." Sirius said.

"You start it off then." James said.

"Ok collective: what is the weirdest or scariest thing your parents have done?"

"My dad, about three times, came into my room at one in the morning and ranted at me about some new thing he'd found." James said.

"I must say old Fleamont Potter is a little strange." Sirius commented.

"My dad tried to cook, that was scary." Remus said.

Around midnight Sirius changed the game to would you rather. After their game (around 2am) Sirius asked James: "You know we're sleeping as animals, don't stags sleep standing up?"

"No they don't actually." James said.

"Night you two." James added transforming and laying in the grass.

"I want to sleep too Pads." Remus asked.

"Will you be warm enough?" Asked Sirius. Remus, in reply, opened the bag he'd brought and said "I filled it with jumpers, I think I'll be fine."

"Good, night-night then." Sirius said, transforming and then settling down in the grass. Remus put on another two jumpers before laying on Padfoot.

"You alright with me on you?" Remus asked. Padfoot wagged his tail in reply.

"Hey, Padfoot if you look up you might see the Dog Star." Remus said.

"Night then." Remus said.

Morning Remus' POV-

Since the sun was already quite high when I woke up, I guessed it was quite late. I sat up and looked over to Prongs.

No POV-

You know that James talks in his sleep, even his stag form made soft deer noises as he slept.

Remus' POV-

I would be first up, wouldn't I?

Around half an hour later Prongs stood up and transformed into James.

"That's it, I am never sleeping as Prongs ever again." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It was just weird." James said.

An hour later Padfoot got up and transformed.

"For Merlin's sake, my back aches." Sirius said.

"Sorry Pads." I said.

"I am never going to let you sleep on me when I'm Padfoot again."

"That's fine with me."

No POV-

On the way back up to the castle, they discussed the many reasons why they wouldn't do it again.

And Lily? They'd left a note, where she'd find it before they went out: We're in the forest overnight, so if we're not back by lunch time we've been eaten.

When she met them at breakfast she told them off, told James he should know better, told Remus that she expected better of him and seemed quite annoyed at them.

However the next day she was nice again.

Chapter 12

Astronomy

Finally (for Sirius at least) there was a lesson which the class had to map out the stars.

"I think my star is the best." Sirius commented afterwards, for the tenth time.

"No body cares about your star." James said, clearly annoyed.

"I do." Remus muttered, but only Sirius heard.

"What's up with you?" Asked Sirius.

"It's Lily related, it doesn't concern you." James said huffily.

"It does she'll be my sort of sister-in-law. So tell me." Sirius said.

James stopped.

"I want to take her on a date, which isn't Hogsmede." James explained.

"That reminds me... There's the room of requirement, the hidden tapestry room, the astronomy tower or the library, if you're brave enough." Sirius said.

"And there's the prefect's bathroom too." James added.

"You're allowed in there, now I'm jealous." Sirius mused.

"Reminds you what exactly?" Remus asked.

"That I need to ask you something later. Sorry Prongs but the astronomy tower is taken." Sirius smirked.

"Do you think the shack would be a good date?" James asked, leading the way back to the common room.

"No." Remus and Sirius said together.

"I'm going to take her to the bathroom then, do you think she'll like it?" James asked.

"Either there or the room of requirement." Sirius said.

"Ok, thanks." James said.

As they entered the common room and held Sirius back.

"You're planning something with Remus aren't you?" James asked.

"Maybe." Sirius said mysteriously.

"Double date night?"James asked.

"That's a brilliant idea." Sirius said, sitting on the floor below their sofa.

"Night you two." James said with a grin, going up to their dorm.

"What are you going to ask me then?" Remus asked. Sirius climbed up onto the sofa before replying:

"Would you go on a date with me tomorrow night, Remus Black?"

"If we ever go that far, you're taking my name." Remus said.

"Answer my question." Sirius whined.

"Sure I will. Hang on, are we double dating with Jily?"

"Yep."

The next evening:

"Good luck Prongs." Sirius said.

"Thanks, I might need it." James said.

"You'll be fine James." Remus said.

"Right, I'll see you gay nutters later." James said, leaving the dorm.

"Nutter." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Are we going then?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Sirius said, getting up and leading the way to the astronomy tower.

Once there, they laid on the floor, so they could look up to the stars.

"Best star there is." Sirius commented.

"Agreed." Remus said, kissing Sirius' neck.

"You know, I prefer Sirius Orion Lupin to Remus John Black." Sirius said.

"So do I. I'd be R.J.B."

"And that's too close to R.A.B."

"You'd be S.O.L if we go that far."

"Better than S.O.B. I might change my middle name."

"To what?"

"Lee, then I'd be Sirius Lee Lupin."

Remus laughed.

"Orion is good too." Remus said, after he'd stopped laughing.

"He's not." Sirius said.

"I meant the constellation."

"In that case, Orion is cool."

"Sorry for asking but, did your dad do anything?"

"He shouted a lot, but he was rarely around."

"I'm sorry for asking." Remus apologised, changing the subject.

POV from the room of requirement-

"I must say James, that's its nice for a change of scenery." Lily said.

"Thanks, I do prefer Hogsmede though." James replied.

"Me too." Lily whispered, right in his ear. And then she did it: she kissed his neck.

Lily's POV-

I did it quickly, without thinking and I wondered for a second if he noticed.

James' POV-

She did it.

No POV-

He turned, facing her and kissed her back; properly.

A good an hour James and Lily were heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

"How about we stick to Hogsmede?" Lily asked.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" James asked.

"No...I loved it. I just prefer walking around." Lily said.

"Me too." James said. "Was that your first kiss?" James added.

"Yes, could you tell?"

"No."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Not properly; only on the cheek and as a dare."

"Sirius?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Who else would?"

"I'll see you tomorrow then, James." Lily said, going up the girls' staircase. James smiled to himself as he went up the boys side and entered their dorm, he expected Sirius and Remus to be already back and sat in the window or something but the dorm was empty. James wondered what he'd do, since he was alone. But he didn't need to wait long.

"Do you think Prongs'll be back yet?" Asked Sirius' voice from just outside.

"Probably not." Remus' replied.

"We should prank him."

"What if he brings Lily back?"

"The more, the better."

"You are evil."

Right, James thought.

James POV-

I had about two minutes to think of something, something good that wouldn't scare Remus too much. Then I got a brilliant idea: I drew all the curtains on the beds, made a little mess so it looked like I'd been in, then I sat in the window between Remus and Sirius' bed (the one Sirius likes to sit in) and closed the curtains.

Sirius POV-

Me and Remus walked in.

"Looks like James has been in." Remus commented.

"Dirty asshat." I said.

"That's you." Remus smirked.

"You're the dirty one Freckles."

James POV-

I ship them and everything, but there's a thing called too far for Merlin's sake.

Sirius' POV-

Remus shoved me playfully.

"Well." I said, grinning.

Remus gave me a look.

"Wasn't the tower enough?" I asked.

"It was a bit uncomfortable to be honest."

"That's the window out of the question then."

James' POV-

So I was going to jump out on them after letting them chat just a little. Then when they came in, I was interested to how long I could let them talk - better for a surprise. But I don't know what I should do now.

Sirius' POV-

"Can we then?" Remus asked.

"James is here."

James' POV-

Oh shit I forgot that they have a better sense of smell and better senses. That's my plan failed.

Sirius' POV-

"He is, why didn't I sense it before?" Remus asked.

I gave him a look.

"Shut up." He said, shoving me again.

"If I know him well enough he was going to scare us." I said.

No POV-

James opened the curtains and said

"And you two gay nutters ruined it."

"You're welcome, because you'd 've failed at it." Sirius said.

"Whatever. I have news anyway." James said.

"Go on." Sirius urged, sitting on the end of Remus' bed.

"We kissed, properly too." James said.

"Well done. Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?" Sirius asked, as Remus joined him.

"She kissed my neck, then I kissed her properly." James said, sitting on the end if his own bed.

"Good for you." Sirius said.

"Did you two do anything else than fuck each other?" James asked.

"We talked about changing my name, I'm going to change my middle name if me and Moony ever get married."

"To what?"

"Lee."

"That's a great joke. If you don't go that far for any reason, you can always change your last name to Potter." James offered.

"And the joke would still work." Sirius said. Sirius looked up at Remus, who was being oddly quiet.

"What's up Moony?" Sirius asked.

"James heard everything." Remus replied.

"Oh shit." Sirius said, his eyes going wide.

"I don't care." James said.

"Good." Sirius grinned.

"You sure?" Remus checked.

"Remus, you fold your fucking socks how weirder can it get?" James smirked.

"You still fold them? I'm disgraced Moony." Sirius asked, in fake shock.

"Shut up." Remus said, sounding annoyed but James and Sirius spotted him grinning.

"It's almost three, I hope you two tossers are happy." James complained, getting into bed.

"Night night James." Sirius said.

"Bed." Remus instructed before Sirius could suggest staying up later.

"It's as if you don't trust me." Sirius said, laying on Remus' bed.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be your boyfriend would I?" Remus asked, laying next to him.

"Night night Moony." Sirius said.

"Night." Remus replied.

Chapter 13

The funeral

Turns out the funeral was later than thought. The day Sirius got the letter of when it would be, Sirius went really quiet.

The day of the funeral:

"You're lucky to get a day off." James said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"It's the weekend Prongs, it's not like it matters and I'll be back later." Sirius said.

"Are you ok Pads?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I don't know who's going. What if She's there?" Sirius asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Mum'll be with you, if She does anything Mum will protect you." James said.

"Bless mum."

About ten minutes later, Sirius was walking to Dumbledore's office where Mrs Potter was waiting.

"Are you alright Mr Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Sirius replied, hiding his mixed emotions.

"Thank you professor." Mrs Potter said to Dumbledore "We'll go from our house." She added to Sirius.

Godric's Hollow:

As they walked to where the funeral was held, Mrs Potter asked: "Are you ok Sirius."

"I don't know." Sirius replied.

"That's fine. Would you like me to stand with you or not?"

"Can you stand with me, please?"

"Sure."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

At the funeral, there were not that many Blacks but then again Alphard was a little rebellious. The only person who Sirius saw, who he wasn't expecting to see, was Retard.

Luckily, Retard didn't see (or pretended he couldn't) Sirius.

On the way back home, Sirius didn't speak and Mrs Potter totally understood.

"Would you like a few minutes at our house before you go back to Hogwarts?" Mrs Potter asked, as they reached their house. Sirius just nodded.

Once home, she sat him at the kitchen table and gave him a butterbeer.

"Give me a shout when you're ready." She said, leaving him to his own devices. As soon as she left the kitchen, Sirius put his head on the table and finally gave in the overflowing emotion.

Side POV- (different focus, rather than on Sirius)

Of course Mrs Potter really left him, she knew how he felt (mum sense) and knew he wouldn't show how he felt in front of her.

No POV-

After a few moments, Sirius felt an arm around him. He looked up to Mrs Potter.

"It's ok." She assured, hugging him.

"Thank you." He said once she let go.

"Is there anything you want me to do before you go back?"

"No, I'll be ok thank you."

At Hogwarts:

"Thank you." Sirius said, leaving Dumbledore's office.

Sirius' POV-

I left Dumbles' office as quickly as I could; he wasn't going to help. As soon as I got a safe distance away, I slowed down; taking in everything.

James' POV-

We didn't do much, but we made sure we'd both be back in the dorm before Sirius. And here we are, waiting.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Remus asked.

"How should I know?" I asked.

"You were with him when he found out."

I sighed "I don't know Moony."

"Sorry, I'm just worried."

"I think we both are." I smiled.

Then he walked in. He looked nothing other than broken. Remus went over and hugged him.

No POV-

"It's ok." Remus whispered to Sirius before kissing him.

"I've had Mum fussing too." Sirius said, when Remus let go. He went over to the window and leant on it.

"I knew she would, how was it?" James asked, coming over and sitting on the edge of Sirius' bed.

"The worst thing was that I got ignored. Retard was there." Sirius said.

"That's not all bad, it could've been worse." James said.

"True." Sirius sighed.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked, sitting on the edge of his own bed.

"I'll be fine." Sirius said, looking at the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Remus said.

Sirius looked up at him and gave him a look.

"It's fine you know and anyway your boyfriend should see." James said, knowing only too well that Sirius was hiding how he felt. Sirius looked at James and smiled, sadly.

"I...I don't know. I don't care that I was ignored. I...I'm confused, I don't know how I...feel... Or what to do." Sirius said, looking at the floor again and letting emotion get the better of him.

"And that's fine." James said.

"What did you mean by-?" Remus tried to ask James, before James interrupted.

"He was pretty upset when he found out, remember the letter he sent?"

"Oh." Remus said. He got up and sat on the floor, so he could see Sirius.

"Don't look at me like that." Sirius said, attempting to hide his face with his hands but Remus grabbed his hands before he could.

"Stop hiding." Remus said.

"It's not good." James added.

Sirius smiled and thanked them.

"It's what brothers. And boyfriends (he grinned at Remus) are for." James said.

Later that evening Sirius was a little worried about sleeping (nightmares).

"I thought they'd stopped." Remus said.

"They have, but there's no chance they won't come back."

"How about a story?" James asked.

"Now that is motherly." Sirius grinned.

"For once be serious, James." Remus said without thinking.

"Gladly." James grinned. Then in a very bad impression of Sirius said: "My name's Sirius Black, I'm so gay so fuck you straight shits. I'm in love with Remus Lupin, and I'm so fabulous. So fabulous I need three hours in the shower."

Sirius, holding laughter, threw a pillow at James and then laughed.

"Idiot." He added.

"You're welcome." James said, straightening his glasses and chucking the pillow back.

"Missed."

"You moved then."

"That's the worst excuse ever."

James sighed. "Anyway, I mean it. Why don't I read?"

"I thought you couldn't."

"This is gonna sound strange. I can read better aloud than I can how you're supposed to."

"Officially a nutter, I don't think you can get any worse. Though I wouldn't put it past you."

"Shut up Sirius."

"Read if you like." Sirius grinned.

"I have the perfect book." James said. He pulled out his trunk and pulled out Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"Isn't that a children's book?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I loved these stories." James said.

"Let's have a look." Sirius asked. James handed him the book.

"Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Sirius asked, handing James the book back.

"Haven't you heard of the stories? Babbity Rabbity and her cackling stump?" James asked.

"No." Sirius said.

"Even I've heard of that book." Remus said.

"Have you read it?" James asked, way too excited.

"I have." Remus said.

"And you're pureblood, you've got to have heard the stories." James said.

"Never. I got stories when I was little but they were horrible, morale ones that She made up." Sirius said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Remus asked.

"'Cause Sh... Mrs Black was very strange." Sirius said.

"About time." James said.

"I know." Sirius said.

"What are you on about?" Remus asked.

"I keep referring to Mrs Black as She, rather than Mrs Black 'cause I can't exactly call her mum can I?" Sirius explained.

"Good for you." Remus congratulated, kissing Sirius' neck.

"You could call her bitch." James said.

"I couldn't; bitch is a female dog which would make matters a little strange."

"Just a little."

A little later James read from Tales of Beedle the Bard. He even did different voices for the different characters. And it helped, just a little (the biggest help was Remus, of course).

Chapter 14

Christmas

Soon, December was on its way and students had to put their names down if they were saying. Usually the Marauders stayed (and Peter was staying) but James had an offer to make: "Mum wants you to come around for Christmas. You too Remus, if you'd like."

"Really? That would be great." Sirius said.

"I'll owl mum, can I borrow your owl?" Remus asked.

"Sure." James said.

Remus got up and left the dorm to go to the Owlery.

Remus' POV-

I found James' owl and wrote my letter:

Mum,

James offered that I go to his house for Christmas. He and Sirius can look after me, so don't worry. I'll see you at summer.

Remus.

Letting the owl go I returned to the dorm, James and Sirius were planning a prank for Christmas.

"What's your owl called again?" I asked.

"Elvendork." James answered.

A few days later, the trio were on the train.

"What about-?" Remus tried to ask.

"Your furry little problem, we can manage; we've got a massive garden." James cut in.

"What about dad?" Sirius asked.

"Oh. We'll keep you away from the good plants." James replied.

"Right." Remus sighed.

Mrs Potter met them at the station. James introduced Remus and they went home. Once home, she pulled James aside.

"Is Remus alright, he's got some horrible scratches?" She asked.

"Ask him yourself." James replied.

Mrs Potter got Remus.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"You mean? Oh...right. I'm a werewolf." Remus replied, hesitantly.

"I'm didn't mean..."

"No, you probably should know." Remus smiled. Mrs Potter smiled back and let him go.

Sirius' POV-

"You told her then?" I asked when Remus walked into James' bedroom.

"She thought she went too far." Remus said. James sighed.

"We have a problem." James said, changing the subject.

"What?" Sirius and Remus asked together.

"We don't have another spare bed." James explained.

"Who's saying me and Moony can't share?" Sirius asked.

"No one." James sighed.

"Won't your parents say anything?" Remus asked.

"No, or they shouldn't." James said.

"Good." Sirius said.

Xmas day, Remus' POV-

I would be first awake on Christmas morning wouldn't I? When I first got here I was nervous, but I've finally settle into life at the Potter's.

Hang on, I can move. So, Sirius laid half hanging off the bed. I got up and carefully moved his head and arm so he wouldn't fall (knowing him it's highly likely).

About half an hour later, No POV-

James got up, he said "morning" to Remus. Then he got up and headed out.

"Where you going?" Remus asked, stopping him before he left.

"You'll see." James replied mysteriously. He came back ten minutes later with a pile of presents.

"What about Padfoot?" Remus asked as James put the pile of presents on the floor.

We're not allowed to make too much noise, so shouting is out of the question." James said.

"Just throw something at him then." Remus said.

James grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sirius.

"Ow." Sirius moaned.

"Come on it's Christmas." James grinned.

"No. Fuck off." Sirius said.

"Right then, no Whizbees today." Remus said.

"That's just mean." Sirius said, sitting up.

"And too far in my opinion." James said.

"True." Sirius said joining Remus and James on the floor.

They opened presents (Remus' ones from his parents were delivered by owl). After they'd opened everything, James got up and got a small box from under his bed.

"Is under your bed your go to hiding place?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." James said, sitting on the floor again and handing the box to Sirius.

"What's this?" Sirius asked.

"Mum wanted you to have it on your birthday, because it's tradition, but we were still at school so I said to wait until Christmas." James said.

Sirius opened it, inside there was a watch (like the one Harry gets from the Weasleys -ed).

"Cool." Sirius said, putting it on.

"It's wizard tradition isn't it?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, pureblood families only though. I didn't think I'd get one, thanks James." Sirius said.

"It was mum's idea." James said.

The rest of the holiday was great, even the full moon couldn't spoil how much fun they had. The full moon was actually easier than it was at school, since Sirius and James only had to get Remus inside and up one set of stairs (rather than the three at school).

A few days before going back to school, Sirius suggested something to Remus:

"We should prank James."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Tradition?" Sirius suggested.

"Right. How then?" Remus sighed.

"We give him a box of Bertie Botts as thanks but it has all the bad flavours in." Sirius said.

"That's mean, but it'd work well." Remus said, unable to hold a grin.

"Great, let's get on with it."

Sirius grabbed the last box of Bertie Botts left over from Christmas and using their great sense of smell they sorted out the good ones and left the bad ones in the box. They finished just as James walked in.

"Mum says that we should pack." He said.

"We can do that later, we want to thank you with Bertie Botts." Sirius said, handing James the box.

"Right." James said, cautiously opening the box. "What have you done to them and why are you thanking me Padfoot?" James asked.

"Ok they're more from Moony. We haven't done anything." Sirius said.

James ate five together.

"You little shits." James said.

"You're welcome." Sirius grinned.

"They're all the bad flavours aren't they?" James asked.

"They might be the odd good one, but yes." Sirius said.

"Good prank, I must admit. Why me?"

"Cause you're easy to prank Prongs."

Three days later they were back at Hogwarts.

Chapter 15

Date night

A few weeks into coming back it was the day before the full moon and there was a problem. Lily had arranged a date night, the same night as the full moon.

"But she knows about you." James said.

"You could not go." Sirius suggested.

"That would be mean."

Lily entered the dorm.

"Remus I'm sorry I didn't know." She apologised.

"It's fine." Remus said.

"Me and James can come to the hospital wing tomorrow, if you'd like." Lily offered.

"You don't have to." Remus said.

"When are you going to tell her?" Sirius asked. James shushed him as Lily said "Tell me what?"

"How pretty you're looking tonight." James covered up, well.

"Come on then." Lily said. James hung back.

"If you need me you can come get me, we're only in Hogsmede." He said to Sirius.

Sirius, who was thinking about all the things that could wrong and was more worried than Remus, looked up and thanked James.

"But you'll be fine." James assured before leaving.

Sirius got up, from leaning on the window, and went over to Remus who was sat on his bed.

"You see?" Sirius said.

"I know, come on let's go." Remus said getting up. The two walked down to the whomping willow, holding hands, in silence.

"Feel any different?" Sirius asked once inside the shack.

"No." Remus replied, not looking at him.

"You're scared, it's fine, I'm here, we have back up, nothing will go wrong." Sirius assured, grabbing Remus' hand.

"Thanks." Remus said. Sirius spotted the moon through the window, took a step back and transformed.

Remus looked down to Padfoot and couldn't stop a smile before he went through his own, more painful, transformation.

As the moon went down, Sirius transformed back and helped Remus through the passageway (he was still mentally a werewolf, so this part was the most dangerous). Half way through, Remus lost consciousness and Sirius (who wasn't expecting it) couldn't keep him upright. Sirius panicked; he couldn't carry Remus on his own, and if he couldn't get Remus out he'd have to leave Remus. Sirius took a deep breath, calming himself. He knelt next to Remus.

"Come on Remus, I've gotta get you out on my own." Sirius said. He opened his eyes and very slowly got up.

"We'll take it nice and slowly." Sirius said, putting an arm around Remus.

Eventually, using imobulus to stop the tree, they were walking back to the castle.

Almost inside, Remus stopped and Sirius almost dropped him again.

"You alright?" Sirius asked. Remus hung his head and shook his head.

Then Remus threw up, after he said very quietly "I feel shit."

Sirius pulled out his wand again and made it disappear "Come on, quicker we get to Pomfrey, the quicker you'll be better."

Once in the hospital wing, Sirius reported what had happened on the way after he'd helped Remus.

"Where is Mr Potter?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"On a date with Lily." Sirius replied, sitting on his usual bed.

"Are you alright Mr Black?" Madam Pomfrey asked, spotting he looked worried.

"Remus. I don't know what I'd have done if I couldn't get him out of the willow." Sirius explained. Madam Pomfrey got the wooden chair and sat on it.

"Before you lot went with him, I'd go into the shack and get him. I know how responsible you feel, trust me. I was a little worried myself tonight because you were later. It's ok." Madam Pomfrey said.

"If James comes tomorrow, tell him we were fine on our own thank you very much, if he asks that is." Sirius grinned.

"I will, goodnight Mr Black." Madam Pomfrey.

-What James (and Lily) did during the full moon-

"What's up James?" Lily asked on our way into Hogsmede. James didn't reply, he was thinking about how Sirius and Remus were getting on; he was worried.

"James." Lily said.

"Sorry, it's just...-" James said.

"It's a full moon and you're worried." Lily said with a smile. James nodded.

"How sweet of you, you're such a good friend to Remus. He'll be fine." Lily said.

After their date, Lily came into their dorm.

"So I'll meet you here tomorrow morning?" Lily asked.

"Don't come too early." James said.

"For your sake?" Lily grinned.

"No, there won't be much point going early." James said.

"I know, I was joking."

"If you're not careful you'll end up joining our mischief."

"What would be so bad about that?"

"Is the head girl up to breaking rules?"

"It's our last year, I could probably get away with it and I don't care."

"Good for you."

Lily smiled. "It's midnight so I'm off, I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Night Lil." James said.

"Night." Lily smiled, leaving.

Morning:

Lily came into the dorm an hour later than she usually did, she wasn't surprised to see that James wasn't up yet. Grinning to herself, she went between Peter's old bed and James', by doing this she was behind James.

She leant over his bed and whispered in his ear: "Morning."

"Lily." James said, sitting up.

"I came an hour later."

"Still no point going down yet."

"I guess I'll just have to stay here for a bit then."

Meanwhile in the hospital wing:

Remus sat up, feeling loads better than yesterday. He slowly sat up and found it wasn't painful to move.

"Good morning Remus, how are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey greeted.

"Fine thanks." Remus replied.

"I suggest that you go to breakfast if you're ready."

"I'm going to wait a little."

Ten minutes later James and Lily walked in.

"No surprises then?" Lily giggled at Sirius. James who Remus noticed was trying to be normal (rather than nutter like usual) burst out laughing.

"You're so mean." Remus scolded.

"I'm not laughing at that, I'm-" James tried to explain.

"Lily, don't bother explaining. Keep your inside jokes to yourself." Remus interjected.

"Breakfast." Ordered Madam Pomfrey.

"What about Sirius?" James asked.

"We'll have to save food and come back won't we?" Remus asked, getting up.

"It is the weekend so we could always leave him." Lily suggested.

"I won't." Remus said. After breakfast, Remus made James and Lily wait for him while he went into the hospital wing.

Remus went up to Sirius and kissed him.

"Can't I sleep?" He asked.

"Apparently not, according to James." Remus said.

"What a shame." Sirius grinned as he got up.

The four spent almost all day outside by the beech tree. When Lily finally decided she was going to leave James sighed.

"You're going to have to tell her soon." Sirius smirked at him.

"Did you manage ok?" James asked.

"We were fine weren't we Moony?" Sirius asked.

"It depends what happened that I don't remember."

"Nothing that bad happened, I think." Sirius said.

"I want to know what I missed." James said.

So Sirius explained what he'd missed. Then they played a game of would you rather.

Chapter 16

The problem

A week later:

Lily had come in early to their dorm and since Remus was up she made him come to library with her, unaware* it would be Quidditch in a few hours. (*-wolf pun very intended)

As they took their usual places in the library, Lily noticed Remus didn't look well.

"Are you ok Remus?" She asked.

"Not really, I feel sick." Remus said, putting his head on the desk.

"I can take you back to the common room if you like." Lily offered.

"You can't hold my weight." Remus said.

"Can Sirius? James?" Lily asked.

Remus shot up and regretted it "Shit, It's Quidditch." He said.

"Calm down, you stay here. Who can get you best?" Lily said calmly.

"James." Remus said, putting his head on the desk again.

"Don't worry about anything." Lily said as she left.

Lily's POV-

I ran from the library to the Gryffindor common room, through the common room and into the dorm. To my relief James was up, dressed and holding a pillow.

"What?" He asked.

"Remus, Library, Quidditch." I panted.

"Lil, calm down." James said, throwing the pillow on his bed and coming over to me.

"Remus is in the library feeling rubbish but you'll be late if you go but apparently you're the only one who can-" I explained.

"Get him." James finished. He grabbed the pillow again, threw it at Sirius and yelled "Quidditch!"

"Merlin's sake James." Sirius said getting up.

"Be quick, you've got to go down and tell someone I'm going to be late." James said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Your boyfriend." I said.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked, worried.

"Nothing bad, but I can't explain now." James said, leaving the dormitory.

No POV-

Sirius left too, followed by Lily.

"Tell me." Sirius said firmly.

Lily explained.

"He'll be fine." Lily added. Sirius just nodded.

Sirius walked onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Where's our seeker?" Asked the referee.

"Give him twenty minutes." Sirius said, mounting his broom.

Ten minutes later James came and mounted his broom. Sirius caught the look on his face and James passed him: worried. Sirius badly wanted to speak to James, but they were playing Ravenclaw which needed a lot of attention.

After the match (which was won by an antler - that is the worst pun I could make but you know -ed). Sirius ran at James once he landed and dismounted.

"You looked worried." Sirius said.

"Your boyfriend is stupid and you have to talk to him, that's twice now." James said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"He's ill and he knew it this morning, We knew it last night." James said.

"And he thought he'd be fine this morning, in the library." Sirius said.

James nodded.

"You manage ok?" Sirius asked, leading the way back to the common room.

"Yes, but he was fighting consciousness as I carried him to the common room." James said.

"And I fucking gave him a bloody piggy back as well." James added.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Sirius grinned.

"Suppose so." James said, smirking.

"He's alright though isn't he?" Sirius asked, as they entered the common room.

"That's why I'm worried, I'm not sure. But you'll know better." James said.

"I do." Sirius said. They walked into the dorm together, Sirius went straight to Remus.

Sirius' POV-

Remus was very pale, I felt his forehead and he was freezing, next I held his hand which was as cold as ice.

"Sirius?" James asked, standing next to me.

"Pass me my bedding would you?" I asked. James handed me it and I put my bedding over Remus.

"Sirius?" James repeated.

"What?" I asked calmly, despite feeling horribly worried.

"Is he ok?" James asked.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"What about Pomfrey?" James suggested.

"Is she even allowed up here?" I asked, feeling relieved; Pomfrey could help.

"I'll go." James said.

"He'll be fine." James added as he left.

James POV-

I ran all the way to the hospital wing.

"Mr Potter?" Pomfrey asked when I ran in.

"Are you allowed in our dormitory?" I asked.

"I am, under certain circumstances." Pomfrey said.

"Remus."I explained. Pomfrey's eyes went wide. And without me needing to say anything else, she went inside her office and came out with a bag.

"You'll be ok Sara, just rest." She added to a girl in the hospital wing before following me.

No POV-

When Madam Pomfrey and James came in Sirius looked up. Sirius stood back while Madam Pomfrey tended to Remus.

"I'll leave some potions, only give him a little." Madam Pomfrey reported.

"This one's for any complaints of sickness." She said getting out a green vial.

"This one's for sickness too, this one or the green one." She continued getting out a blue vial. Lastly she pulled out an orange vial.

"Aches." Sirius said, recognising the potion. Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"I want an update tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey said before she left.

That evening James and Sirius chatted rather than playing a game, even so the mood was low.

"Looks like you'll have to sleep alone." James teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up." Sirius said going James a shove but grinning. Then, somehow, they ended up playing would you rather.

Morning, James' POV-

When I woke up, Lily was just coming in.

"I came in later; I was worried. What happened with Remus?" Lily asked.

"I carried him here, went to Quidditch, me and Sirius came back here and we were both worried, I got Pomfrey, she left us potions."

"He'll be ok then?" Lily asked.

"I don't know Lily." I said, taking off my glasses and rubbing my face with my hand. Lily took my glasses out of my hand and put them on.

"Merlin's beard James Potter you are blind." Lily said.

"Very." I grinned. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned around expecting to see Sirius getting up, so I prepared a comment to make 'cause I'm nice like that. It wasn't Sirius.

"Remus!" Me and Lily said together. Lily hugged him.

"Ouch." Remus said. Lily let go quickly and apologised.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"I just ache and I don't know why. I'm sorry about yesterday Lily and you too James." Remus said, attempting to sit up, wincing and giving up.

"I should've known." Lily said.

"Don't worry about it Moony." I said.

"It's not your fault, there's only one person who really knows when I'm ill, sometimes before I know." Remus said to Lily.

"The gayest nutter in existence, Sirius Orion Black." I grinned.

"On Sirius, how was he yesterday?"

"Terribly worried." I said, smiling warmly. "Actually, I think he'd appreciate being woken up." I added, grinning again.

"At least give him another ten minutes." Remus said. He looked at me, then he spotted the vials Pomfrey had left yesterday.

"You got Madam Pomfrey?" Remus asked.

"We were worried, we didn't know what to do." I said.

"Oh James." Remus grinned, shaking his head.

"And it was my idea." I added.

"Shut up you." Lily said to Remus, who was grinning.

"Motherly James Potter." Remus said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake not that again." I moaned.

"I love it." Lily said looking up at me.

I smiled.

"Straight weirdos." Another voice said that wasn't Remus'. "Why were you moaning James?" Sirius added.

I burst out laughing, for Merlin's sake Sirius.

"If we're gay nutters, then you two are straight weirdos." Sirius grinned.

"Agreed." Remus said. Sirius jumped out of bed and attacked Remus with a hug.

"Ouch, Sirius, careful." Remus said.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again, you even made James worried." Sirius said.

"Dramatic much?" I asked.

"Never." Sirius grinned, letting go of Remus. "You said ouch, are you ok?" Sirius added to Remus.

"I just ache, I think I'll be ok." Remus replied.

"You'd better be." Sirius said.

After breakfast (Sirius saved some for Remus, which James commented on "Have you two swapped now, because I won't get used to it."), Sirius sat in the dormitory with Remus, since Remus couldn't move. While Lily forced James to come to the Library with her since she hadn't got much if a chance the day before ("About time Lily!" Sirius commented, laughing as she left, pulling James along).

Chapter 17

Future

James' POV-

A week after I'd suffered horribly in the library for two hours, we had to go see Minnie about our future. I wasn't too bothered because I already knew what I wanted to do: be an Auror. So in a charms lesson I went down to her office.

"Please sit Mr Potter." Minnie offered. I sat across from her.

"Is there any particular job you're interested in?" Minnie asked.

"An Auror, Professor." I replied.

She looked through her sheets of parchment on her desk and picked one out then she put it in front of me:

James Fleamont Potter has achieved

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: A

Defence Against the Dark Arts: E

Divination: P

Herbology: E

History of magic: P

Potions: A

Transfiguration: O

My O.W.L results! Dad will be happy I got Exceeds Expectations in Herbology and an Outstanding in Transfiguration!

"I'd say you'd be a great Auror Mr Potter." Minnie smiled.

"Thanks Professor." I said, standing.

"You can take your results with you." Minnie said, handing me my results.

"Mr Potter?" Minnie asked before I left.

"Yes professor?" I said.

"Would you be interested in helping Dumbledore with something, out of school?"

"I would." I replied.

I left and went back to charms.

"How was that?" Sirius muttered to me.

"Brilliant." I replied.

Sirius' POV-

My appointment was in potions, the next lesson. I didn't want to leave Moony because: he'd be working alone and he's not the best at potions and he was also looking worried and I knew why; the interview with Minnie. I assured Moony he'd be ok before I left.

"Take a seat Mr Black." Minnie said as I entered.

"Is there any particular job you're looking for?" Minnie asked.

"An Auror." I replied.

She went through some parchment on her desk and handed me one. My O.W.L results!:

Sirius Orion Black has achieved:

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: A

Defence Against Dark Arts: E

Divination: A

Herbology: P

History of Magic: P

Potions: A

Transfiguration: O

An outstanding in Transfiguration!

"You'd be a good Auror." Minnie smiled.

"Thanks Professor." I said, taking my results and standing.

"Would you be interested in helping Dumbledore in something out of school?" Minnie asked before I left.

"What sort of something?" I asked.

"Something to do with all the killings, I can't tell you much more." Minnie said with a sigh.

"That's fine Professor, thank you." I said leaving. I went back to potions to find the classroom was empty, which was weird because the lesson wasn't over yet.

"Great Hall, Sirius." Said a voice. It was Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost.

"Thanks Nick." I said, going to the great hall. It was like last year when we had to move because of the cold except Lily was sat next to James. I went over.

"So you found us?" James asked.

"Nick helped, why'd you move?" I asked. James looked at Moony who was looking guilty and annoyed with himself. I moved next to Moony.

"My hands were shaking and I can't do potions." Moony explained.

"It's ok, it's not your fault you're worried." I said.

"And you're not in trouble either." James added.

"If it had been us, it would be straight to detention." I said.

"Wouldn't be straight for you would it?" Moony said, smiling. James burst out laughing, Moony himself was laughing even Lily couldn't hide she was laughing.

"I can't believe I missed a good gay joke." I laughed.

Remus' POV-

When we left the Great Hall to go to our last lesson: Herbology, I was cheered up but still horribly worried. Too soon it was time to go to Minnie's office.

"You'll be fine." Sirius assured before I left.

"Take a seat Mr Lupin, I hope you don't mind if we wait there's someone else to come." Minnie offered.

"No I don't mind." I replied, sitting. Someone else was coming? Who?

We sat there in silence for what felt like forever. Then Dumbledore walked in. Oh, I see. Thank Merlin he's here.

"Is there any particular job you'd be interested in?" Minnie asked, looking at Dumbledore as he took a seat in the corner.

I ignored this and said "I can't exactly get a job can I Professor?"

"You can still dream, can't you Mr Lupin?" Dumbledore said.

"I suppose so, sir." I replied.

Minnie handed me a piece of parchment. It was my O.W.L results:

Remus John Lupin has achieved:

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defence Against the Dark Arts: E

Divination: A

Herbology: A

History of Magic: A

Potions: D

Transfiguration: E

I knew potions would be rubbish, how did I get Acceptable in History of Magic?

"I'd like to be a teacher." I said, putting my results in my pocket.

"Any particular subject?" Minnie asked, smiling.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." I said.

"Excellent idea Mr Lupin." Dumbledore said.

"It's just an idea though, sir. It's not like I'll ever get a job is it?" I said gloomily.

"There's something personal I'd like to talk to you about, are you alright having professor Mcgonagall here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine." I said.

"There's a group of people that are going to help with everything that's going on at the minute." Dumbledore said. I stayed silent as he continued: "They're called the Order of the Phoenix and I asked Mcgonagall to ask certain students if they'd be interested joining. I'd like you to be part of it. If you're interested then I have an offer for you."

"I'd like to be part of it." I said.

"I'd like you to find other werewolves and offer they join us rather than the Death Eaters." Dumbledore said.

"Would I be able to take anyone with me?" I asked.

"No, you'd have to keep it secret." Dumbledore replied.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"I'd pay you, as well if you did it." Dumbledore said.

"I'll think about it." I repeated, getting up and leaving. I knew there was no point going back to Herbology because it was over, so I walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room half wondering if I felt better or worse after the interview and half thinking about this Order. With a quick look in the common room, where every single seventh year was swapping O.W.L results, seeing that James and Sirius weren't in there I went through to the dorm.

"How was that?" Asked Sirius as soon as I walked in.

"Dumbledore was there as well as Minnie and-" I answered before I was cut off by Sirius and James saying: "Dumbles?"

"Yeah, and he encouraged me to think of a job. So I said I'd like to be a teacher." I continued.

"Did Minnie offer you to do something out of school?" James asked.

"I asked what sort of something." Sirius said.

"Dumbledore asked me to do something to do with it." I said. Even though I wasn't supposed to, I explained what Dumbledore had said about the Order, except the part about what I had to do.

"Sounds brilliant." James said.

"It's great, what do you have to do?" Sirius asked.

"I was told not to tell anyone. The problem is that I want to do it, I'm just scared because of what it is." I said.

"You'll be safe, Dumbledore wouldn't put you in danger." Sirius said.

No POV-

The next morning notes came for James, Sirius and Remus about the Order, explaining what it was and how to join. Remus' included and extra note from Dumbledore: you'll be safe and if you can't do it, I understand it will be difficult.

Assured more by Sirius, I went to Dumbledore's office later in the day to say that I'd do it.

Chapter 18

The Library incident

One late afternoon on a Saturday Lily came and sat with the trio.

"I'm not staying long, and you're coming with me." She said to James.

"What for?" James asked.

"You'll see." Lily said mysteriously.

"Good luck Lily." Remus said as James got up. After they'd left Sirius asked: "She's trying to get him to like the library isn't she?"

"Yeah, I told her she's got no chance but she was determined."

"Cause she was."

Meanwhile in the library:

"Of all the places we date and you choose the library?" James asked.

"Hogsmede is too cold and I didn't want to go anywhere else. Also you need to learn to shut up for once, apparently." Lily said, sitting in her usual spot.

"Who told you that?" James asked, sitting next to her.

"Remus actually." Lily smiled, pulling out her books from her bag.

"Why am I not surprised?" James asked. Lily shook her head, smiling. She got up and disappeared into the library.

Ten minutes later she came back with three books. She put two in front of James. One of them had rainbow pages.

"Read that one." Lily said, pointing to the other book.

"I've told you I can't. Where'd you find the rainbow book?"

"I thought about giving it to Sirius, so you can give it him. Just read it." Lily said, opening her own book.

James opened it and tried to read it. He couldn't focus and it was hard. After half an hour of trying and only ending up with a headache, James gave up. He took off his glasses, hoping it would help his headache a little, and put his head on the table.

"Do you give up?" Lily smiled to herself.

"I can't read, and now I've got a headache." James complained.

Meanwhile:

Sirius and Remus had moved to the dorm and were sat in the window, Sirius was drawing and Remus was reading.

Library:

"Poor you." Lily said, stroking James' head.

And with the pain in his head and with Lily being soothing and with loss of concentration, James couldn't help falling asleep right there and then.

"James?" Lily whispered. She laid her own head on the table and moved James' hair with her hand, so she could see his face. She sat up again, smiling to herself.

Dorm:

Before too long it was midnight.

"Come on Pads, bed." Remus said, climbing out of the window.

"It's only midnight." Sirius said, sitting on the edge of the window, with his legs over the edge.

"Yes but I'm tired." Remus said, very tempted to pull Sirius off the window ledge.

"Hang on, what's happened to Prongs?" Sirius asked, getting out of the window.

"He's died of library disease." Remus said, getting into his own bed.

"You don't think he got into the girls dorm do you?" Sirius asked.

"No, boys aren't allowed up there." Remus said.

"How's that fair, she's allowed up here."

"I don't know."

"I wonder where Prongs is then."

"How should I know? Anyway, wherever he is, he'll be fine."

"We should go stalk them." Sirius getting up and said, going under James' bed and grabbing the invisibility cloak.

"Sirius, no. It's too late. I'm tired. Just leave them alone and if James isn't here tomorrow morning, we'll worry about where he is tomorrow." Remus said.

"Alright." Sirius gave in, grinning. He put the cloak back under James' bed and got in bed next to Remus.

Library (a little before this):

A little later Pince came over and said: "Miss Evans you have to leave." And I realised my situation: I had to leave, I wasn't going to leave James but there was no way I was going to get James back. I considered, going back the dorm on my own and grabbing someone so I could get James back, then I realised I didn't know who I could get: No way Remus could carry anyone and I've no idea about Sirius and anyway they'll be busy with their own things. So I told Pince my situation. Amazingly she let me off. Not long after she left I ended up falling asleep.

Morning, library, James' POV-

Slowly I sat up, almost blinded by the morning sun. For a moment I wondered where I was, then I remembered. I looked back to the table and saw Lily, her head laid on the desk, still asleep. Smiling to myself, I: leaned closer to her, moved her hair and kissed her forehead.

"James." She said, opening her eyes.

"Morning." I replied.

"What are you doing up before me?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Come on we'd better go." I said, getting up.

"I don't think Pince would appreciate us still being here." Lily said, getting up and leading the way out. I caught her up and held her hand.

"Is that the reason you wanted me to come to the library, so we'd-" I tried to ask.

"Not intentionally, no. Though I think we should." Lily interjected.

"No matter what the gay nutters say." I grinned.

"I bet they missed you." Lily smiled.

We entered the dorm to find it was way too early to find out; even Remus wasn't up yet.

"Merlin's beard, how do you deal with this everyday?" Lily asked, covering her ears. I barely even acknowledged the level of noise any more and I guess before Lily's never been this early or Remus has been up.

"I've just got used to it I guess." I smiled. "Right, how about a good prank?" I added.

"You're so mean, James." Lily said.

"You've got that rainbow book, haven't you?" I asked.

"I have." Lily said, pulling it out her bag and passing it me. "Wait, I know what you're going to do, don't do it."

"Why ever not?" I asked.

"Think about it, so many things could go wrong." Lily said.

"But- Actually I suppose that's true: I was going to throw it and my aim isn't that great." I said, throwing the book on Sirius' empty bed.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I have a game for you James Potter." Lily said.

"Go on." I said.

"How long you can be quiet for." Lily said.

"That's just mean." I complained.

"Starting now." Lily said.

I opened my mouth to complain again, but I was up to this challenge.

No POV-

Around half an hour later (which felt like forever for James), Remus interrupted the silence by saying: "For Merlin's sake Padfoot." And James had to hold laughter.

"Are you ok there Remus?" Lily asked.

"Lily?" Remus asked, slightly startled by her voice. Lily stood up and went over to him (Remus couldn't see her because he couldn't move due to how Sirius was laid on him).

"I didn't mean to scare you sorry." Lily apologised.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, James where were you last night, Padfoot was worried." Remus asked.

"James isn't allowed to talk or make any noise, I challenged him to see how long he could be quiet for." Lily answered.

"Well I've given up, I did half an hour. We ended up in the library." James said.

"And?" Remus asked.

"James fell asleep." Lily said.

"Because you made me read and gave me a headache." James protested.

"I wouldn't worry about it, unless you tell Sirius; you'd never hear the end of it." Remus said.

"Anyway I was up before Lily this morning, I think that deserves some sort if reward." James said proudly.

"I can't give you anything." Remus said. So Lily, without warning, jumped (because she's significantly shorter than James) and kissed James' cheek.

"There's your reward." She said.

James grinned. "Merlin's socks James." Remus commented.

"Shut up." James said.

Then, before Lily could stop him, James grabbed the rainbow book from Sirius' bed and threw it at Remus, or he meant to throw it at Remus. It hit Sirius. There was a few seconds of awkward silence that seemed to drag for hours. Then Sirius sat up and shouted "JAMES, THAT WAS A FUCKING BOOK."

"No shit. A good book though, for you."

"You getting me a book?" Sirius asked.

"Lily found it and told me to give it you." James said.

Sirius moved to find the book.

"Do you mind?" Remus asked.

"Nope." Sirius said, getting the book. He gasped "It's rainbow!" He exclaimed.

"I just saw it and thought you'd like it. There were some others, they're well hidden though." Lily smiled. Sirius ran up to her and hugged her "Thanks Lily." Sirius said.

Lily, who seemed unbothered by being hugged by a half-naked Sirius, smiled.

"For Merlin's sake Pads, get dressed." Remus said.

"No, I need to kill James first." Sirius said.

"Don't or I'll have to kill you." Lily said.

"Then I'd have to kill you." Remus said.

"Shame." Sirius grinned.

Chapter 19

James finds out

One evening around a week later, James came into the dorm, feeling pleased with himself, to see Wolfstar sat in their usual window.

"Is this your idea of a date?" James teased, sitting on Sirius' bed.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Remus asked without looking up from his book.

"You had another library date didn't you?" Remus asked.

"No, we sat in the astronomy tower, which is a great place to sit." James replied.

"So is." Sirius said, looking up from doodling.

"Right it's almost midnight, so I'm off to bed. Night." James announced.

"I thought midnight was ages ago." Sirius said.

"No, Pads. You own a watch, use it." Remus said.

"I do, who's saying I can read it?"

James laughed, and moved to his own bed.

"Oh, James?" Remus asked, finally looking up.

"Yeah?" James called back.

"Lily told me yesterday to tell you that she's coming early tomorrow morning."

"What for?" Sirius and James asked together.

"I don't know, she just told me to tell you." Remus said, getting out of the window.

"Oi, where you going?" Sirius asked.

"To bed, I'm tired." Remus answered.

"Night." James said.

"Night James." Remus said, getting into bed. "Come on." Remus added to Sirius.

"I'm not tired." Sirius protested.

"I don't care weather you're tired or not, I'm going to make it my job to make sure you sleep more." Remus said.

Sirius moved, so he was sat on the edge of the windowsill, with his legs over the edge and replied: "I sleep enough thank you very much."

"Really?" Remus asked.

"Fine, you've got a point." Sirius sighed, jumping down. He took off his t-shirt and got in. (I know I don't usually do getting ready, it's cause I cba. But any time I do it, it's important -ed).

"I wish you didn't sleep half naked." Remus said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I don't mind, you know I don't care. But what if James sees?"

"He'd be annoyed at Mrs Black, but it not like he can do anything is it?"

"Suppose so."

"And how likely is he going to see it?"

"Not very, in the positions you seem to be comfortable in."

"Exactly."

"Anyway, you need to sleep."

"I'm still not tired." Sirius said, yawning despite himself.

"Says who?"

"Fine, night night." Sirius obliged. Remus made sure Sirius was asleep before going to sleep himself.

Morning, Lily's POV-

I was supposed to be going early, because I wanted to do something but I can't do it now because Marlene wanted to chat with me about the Herbology essay, and I had to help her do it. Even though I was over an hour later than usual, none of the boys were up. I wondered for a few moments what to do, then I spotted Sirius and decided to be a good friend.

The situation was that: Remus had all the covers, I guessed he was cold. And Sirius he was curled up (one of Sirius' more normal positions) like he was cold. The funny thing was, Remus had his arm out, across the bed but Sirius' head was very close below it. So, being the good friend I am, I tidied the bed around them, so Sirius was covered up. As soon as I did, Sirius moved. I thought for a second I'd woken him up, but he laid his head on his arms and didn't move again.

No POV-

Around ten minutes later, Remus woke up and Lily told him what she'd done. Remus laughed and got up.

"You're not early, like you said." Remus realised.

"No, because Marlene wanted help with the Herbology essay." Lily said.

"I see, why were you coming early?"

Lily hesitated a second before replying: "I wanted a nice breakfast with James, rather than a rushed one, for once."

"Reasonable, shame."

"Shut up."

Remus smiled and we changed subjects, but they were interrupted by Sirius not long afterwards.

"Oi Moony, I'm cold." Sirius complained.

"How?" Lily asked.

"Dunno, just am. Don't make me do logic while I'm half asleep." Sirius said.

"Or at all." Remus added. "Sirius, Lily can see it." Remus warned.

"Sirius! That scratch! Who would-" Lily asked.

"My mother." Sirius interrupted, propping himself on his arms and looking at her over his shoulder.

"Oh Sirius, why didn't you tell anyone, why didn't you do anything." Lily asked.

"It was ages ago and I lost all confidence when she did it. Moony knows, and I couldn't care less."

"You're very brave, you know that?" Lily said.

"Well thank you Lily." Sirius said.

"She's right." Remus commented.

Sirius sat up a little further, so he could see James' bed.

"Hang on, am I up before James?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it's a miracle." Lily said.

"Not you too Lily." Muttered Remus, but she didn't hear.

"Do I get a reward?" Sirius asked. Remus went over to him and kissed him. "You see, sleeping earlier is good."

"Suppose, but I did wake up cold which I don't want to do again."

"I swear you get cold easier than I do sometimes."

"No, nobody but you gets cold that easy. I just like being warm in bed."

"Then maybe don't sleep half naked." Lily inputted.

"Not going to happen, it means I'm comfortable." Sirius said.

"You never look comfortable, octopus." James commented.

"Since when have you been up?" Sirius asked.

"Since when have you been up before me?" James teased.

"Since Moony made me go to bed early."

"Don't blame me." Remus said.

"That'd be mean." Lily said.

"Oh, Lily. I thought you were coming early."

"Depends what's early to you." Lily replied. James sighed and got up.

"Any time that you have to hit him." Sirius said.

"Shut up." James said, then James spotted the scratch on Sirius' back.

"Merlin's beard, don't tell me Mrs Black did that." James said.

"Then I'd have to lie." Sirius said.

"It looks horrible, how long ago?" James fussed.

"Ages ago, before Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she just did it and left me there."

"Sirius, why haven't you told anyone."

"I've known for a while, I keep telling him to keep it hidden." Remus inputted.

"I found out this morning." Lily added.

"No one needs to know. And anyway, I don't care. It's there and it's probably never going to fade. Neither are the bruises, probably. There's nothing you can do James, so stop fussing." Sirius told him.

"I think it's nice you care James, but you do fuss like a mum." Lily said fondly.

"That's because he is." Remus smiled.

"So if James is mum who's dad?" Sirius asked.

"Lily, obviously." James said.

"I meant us Mara- us four." Sirius said.

"Who's saying Lily can't replace Peter?" Remus asked.

"That's a brilliant idea!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah but you need to tell her everything." Sirius said.

"What are you lot going on about?" Lily interrupted.

"Our own thing we've being doing since 3rd year." Sirius said.

"Not yet." James said.

"I'm not allowed to know then?" Lily asked.

"No, we need to consider whether we'd let you join, if you want to." Sirius said.

"I'll have to live with that then."

"You will." James said.

Chapter 20

The Quidditch accident

Remus' POV-

I woke to see James already up and half dressed, I was going to tease him then I realised why, Quiddtch.

"Remus, do me a favour and get Padfoot up." James asked, seeing I was up. I obliged, poking Sirius's head gently.

"What?" Sirius murmured without moving.

"Quidditch." James said.

"Five minutes?" Sirius suggested.

"No, we're already down a beater." James said.

"Why?" Sirius asked, getting up.

"She came and found me while I was on duty yesterday and told me she was ill."

"And didn't you get a back up?"

"I sort of forgot, you'll be fine though."

"Sure."

Lily came in. "You're late." James told her.

"No, you're early." She told him.

"Yep, early." I confirmed.

"That's annoying." Sirius complained.

"Means we'll actually be on time." James said.

"Suppose that's valid." Sirius said.

"And we actually have time for breakfast." James continued.

"Fine, maybe we should be early on Quidditch days, doesn't mean I don't like it though." Sirius said.

No POV-

They went to breakfast together and then separated at the pitch.

Sirius' POV-

We mounted our brooms and took off. We were playing Hufflepuff, even though they have an advantage (all 7 players) and are quite good players I'm sure we'll win.

A few minutes in:

Come on James. I looked up, trying to see where he was. The next moment I heard a whistling; the common sound of a bludger. I looked around and I didn't have time to hit it, so it hit me.

James' POV-

Hovering over the goal posts of the Hufflepuff side, I saw exactly what had happened. When it hit, I was expecting Sirius to fall, but he stayed still for a few moments looking dazed. He seemed fine but didn't look it, he was chalk white and his nose was bleeding. I tried to get the referee's attention, to hold the game but she was watching the Hufflepuff seeker closely. Shit. He was over by the Gryffindor goal posts, diving for the snitch. I didn't have time to get over there. I went over there anyway, but he caught it. As the crowd cheered, I found Sirius and followed him to the ground.

"Hospital wing." I told him, dismounting. He dismounted himself and went (if possible) paler.

No POV-

Mcgonagall, who had seen everything from the teachers' stands had left prior to Hufflepuff winning, and brought Madam Pomfrey. She came over with Madam Pomfrey when the game was over.

"Can you walk Mr Black?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Maybe." Sirius replied.

"Come on then." She urged, helping him along.

"James!" Sirius called to James who was looking for Remus and Lily in the stands.

"I'll come soon." James called back.

James' POV-

Eventually, they found me.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Hospital wing." I replied.

"Is he alright?" Remus fussed.

"Yes Remus, come on." I said, leading the way to the hospital wing.

We went straight in, I was expecting Pomfrey to kick us out but she let us in.

"How does a broken nose and a headache sound?" Sirius asked.

"Nice one, idiot." I sighed.

"How do you feel, honestly?" Remus asked.

"My head hurts, my nose hurts and apparently won't be the same again and I can't really see. But I'm fine, honest." Sirius told him.

"You can't pick on me for being blind then." I said.

"Yes I can, you wear glasses and are constantly blind Prongs-y." Sirius said.

"You still can't see?" Pomfrey asked.

"No, everything goes in focus for a little bit and then goes out of focus for ages and it keeps doing it." Sirius said.

No POV-

"Right, I am going to keep you over night, as a precaution" Pomfrey said.

"Who won then, I didn't see because I was too busy trying not to pass out." Sirius asked.

"Hufflepuff, it's not your fault; I was at the other end of the pitch." James said.

"Come with me James." Lily said.

"Sure, I'll see you later." James said to the other two, then following Lily.

"What?" Sirius asked Remus.

"What do you think?" Remus asked.

"It was bound to happen Moony, I am a beater."

"Suppose so."

"Do you think it'd have happened if I wasn't on my own?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, because you were distracted. What were you looking for?"

"James, I was bored waiting."

"So predictable."

"Would you rather me not be?"

"No."

Sirius grinned and they ended up playing Would you rather.

It was almost midnight when Madam Pomfrey came over and told us to go to sleep. But James hadn't come back.

Ten minutes later James crept in, trying not to be seen by Madam Pomfrey.

"You're late." Sirius told him.

"Not my fault. Anyway I gotta be quick, am I going to have to suffer being alone?" James asked.

"Yes." Remus replied.

"Good to know, I'll try come before breakfast." James said, sneaking out.

Sirius' POV-

"Am I going to have to suffer being cold?" I whispered.

"No." Remus whispered back. I heard him moving and then he came over "Move then." He said. I moved so there was room for him, then laid on him.

"Merlin, these beds aren't meant for two people." Remus muttered.

"Are you saying the dorm ones are?"

"Well, there's definitely more room."

"There is a problem worse than room though."

"What?"

"You tell me."

"Christmas! Oh for Merlin's sake." Remus sighed.

"I sort of know, and don't at the same time."

"At James' house, the bed was about this big and you were half hanging out. So moved you, so you wouldn't fall. If you fall, you could end up being here longer."

"And that's the problem; I am very likely to fall."

"Shame I can't be arsed to move."

"Did you just say arsed?"

"Maybe."

"Good for you."

"Sleep."

"Night night."

"Night Pads, do try not to fall."

"You know how great my balance is."

"Hmm, sleep."

Morning, Remus' POV-

It was quite bright when I woke up, it took me a few moments to remember why I was in the hospital wing. I realised, then sat up. Finding I could freely move worried me.

Oh. Merlin. Sirius how on earth are you still on the bed?: his head, arm and leg are off the bed, in fact he's barely on the bed at all. I got out and shoved him back on, he didn't even stir the idiot.

Ten minutes later, James walked in alone.

"Lily only came in to hit me and tell me that she was going to breakfast, and meet up with Marlene." James complained.

"Sounds like you've had a fun morning(!)" I said, grinning at him.

"Sure(!) How's your's been?"

"Padfoot insisted on sleeping together, and the hospital beds are not meant for two people. So this morning, I don't know how he was still on the bed."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Then, me and James had our own game of Would you rather. Half an hour after he'd come in, James left to go get breakfast.

A full two hours after James had come in, Sirius finally got up:

"I'm cold Moony."

"Shame." I said.

"About time." Pomfrey said, appearing.

"Definitely." James teased.

"How are you?" Pomfrey asked.

"Headache's gone, I can see fine but my nose still hurts." Sirius told her.

"You did break it in three places, so it'll hurt for a while." Pomfrey said.

"Three? Nice one." James said.

"You can go." Pomfrey sighed.

Unfortunately, James would never let Sirius forget it; occasionally pointing out that his nose wasn't straight but Sirius always said "Neither am I and I don't care."

Chapter 21

Because of Peeves

James' POV- (I did it like this cause I'm lazy -ed)

So we got Peeves off our backs with a last prank on Filch. It's his fault. Filch took our map and confiscated it. And tomorrow's the last day so we're not getting it back. I really hope that future pranksters find it and put it to good use.

Chapter 22

End of 7th year

"It's a shame we can't keep our badges." Lily commented, as the four friends went to the end of year feast.

"I might steal mine and keep it." James said, who was holding hands with her.

"Good luck." Remus said.

"You're quiet Sirius, what's up?" Lily asked. Sirius hesitated a moment then explained: "Leaving feels weird, I don't exactly have anywhere to go."

"Sure you do!" James said.

"You're always welcome at my house." Remus said.

"And mine." James added.

"I would offer but you know how well that'd go." Lily said.

Sirius smirked.

"You could even get yourself a house, we'd visit everyday of course; after midday." James grinned.

"Shut up." Sirius grinned back, shoving him.

"You'll be fine." Assured Remus.

"Now you're fussing, I'm not sure I like it." Sirius said.

"Merlin I think that bludger did something to your head." James teased.

"Are you saying I'm more nutter than you?" Sirius asked, standing looking up at James.

"Yeah." James sighed, ignoring him.

"Either that or James has grown up." Remus said.

"How dare you?" Sirius said, now hanging back for Remus.

"You'll never grow up will you Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Never ever." Sirius said, going over to her.

"Can't you ever keep still?" Remus asked. James burst out laughing.

"Nope." Sirius said, hanging back for Remus again. "Are you laughing at some morning humour I don't understand?" He added, unable to go interrogate James due to Remus grabbing hold of Sirius' hand.

"Yeah, get it Moony?" James asked.

"Yes, but I hear that you can't keep still either." Remus said.

"I think Sirius sits still better than you James." Lily added. James sighed.

Eventually, they were sat in the Great Hall having the end of year feast.

After the feast Dumbledore had a last speech to make: "Yet it is your last year, you have so much potential. Don't waste your talents. Everything you have learnt while here, even things outside of lessons will be essential to life.

I must tell you to be very careful, there is a lot a dangerous wizards and witches around, look after yourselves, your family and your friends." In a way it was sad to leave the Great hall, grab their things and get on the train home but mostly it was the start of something for most people, the start of the real life.

Chapter 1

New and old

Sirius,

If you open this James, don't read it.

I'm going to get a flat for us but I want James to think it's just us. A nice prank in a way, I'll let you know when I've found a nice one, then you and Remus (tell him for me) can wait there until we come and surprise him. It might be a while yet, I'm just pre-warning you.

Lily.

James' POV-

A letter was on the table when I came downstairs, with: Sirius written on it. I panicked until I looked at the letter closely and recognised the handwriting: Lily.

I waited until 11 before going back upstairs to go attack Sirius.

I threw the letter at him and shouted

"You've got a letter!"

"From?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Lily."

Sirius sat up and looked at me before asking "What's your girlfriend doing owling me?"

"Dunno, open it."

Sirius found the letter, opened it and read it.

"Can I see?" I asked.

"No, she says you're not allowed." Sirius said, folding the letter and showing me the first sentence only.

"Why, what's happened?"

Sirius' POV-

"Just something to do with her sister again." I lied tactfully.

"S'pose that make sense."

(Old: still pranking, Sirius still getting up late, new: Lily pranking)

No POV-

A few weeks later, James got his own letter from his girlfriend:

"You can't read it!" James told Sirius as he tried to see the letter as James opened it.

"What you gonna do?" Sirius challenged. In reply, James continued opening the letter but just out of Sirius' reach.

"Well played." Sirius said.

"The joys of being tall." James teased.

"Compromise? If you want to hide any of your straight shit then I won't read it, if it's a normal letter or something I should see then you let me read." Sirius asked.

"Yeah, let me read it first.":

James,

Mum wants you to come to my house for this double date thing because it's traditional apparently. Double date because of my sister, she's got herself a boyfriend.

They're both muggles, so you can't

mention school or anything to do with it or I'll get blamed.

I do hope you can come,

Lily

"Yeah, you can." James said, handing the letter to Sirius.

"Prongs-y what a mess you've got yourself into." Sirius said after he'd read it.

"It's not a mess, I'll be fine." James said confidently.

"Three..two..one and-"

"Wait, what am I going to talk about?" James realised.

"And there's your sense." Sirius grinned.

"Sirius, you've got to help me." James panicked.

"Me? I don't know anything about muggles." Sirius said.

"Remus?"

"Hey, mate, calm down you'll be fine. Lily'll be awkward to because it's her sister and some dick she's got herself with. And she's a witch, so she can't talk about school either." Sirius said.

"Therapist." James teased, grinning.

"Not that again for Merlin's sake." Sirius moaned.

"Well." James grinned.

(New: New kind of date, old: teasing)

Chapter 2

The double date

A week later, Sirius came downstairs to find Mrs Potter attacking James' hair with a comb and a pot of hair potion that Mr Potter had made himself (yeah that one!).

"I made the mistake of telling her." James explained.

"Your loss." Sirius said.

"James, sit still will you?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Good luck with that." Sirius grinned.

"It's fine, leave me alone." James said, fidgeting so she couldn't attack him.

"Don't want you to look nice?" Mrs Potter asked.

"I looked fine as I was this morning mum." James protested, dodging an attack.

"You didn't even brush it. Why can't you have nice hair like Sirius'?" Mrs Potter muttered.

"I don't do anything with mine." Sirius said.

"Cause I've got Dad's hair." James said.

"You'll do." Mrs Potter said. James went to the mirror. He messed up his hair so it looked as it usually did.

"Oh James." Mrs Potter sighed.

Now able to apparate, James apparated to Lily's house. He knocked.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, hugging him.

"Hi." James greeted nervously when she let go and let him in.

"Don't be nervous." Lily said, leading the way to the living room.

The house was very homely and was quite old fashioned. James was very intrigued of all the muggle things.

"Is it weird to ask what stuff is?" James asked. Lily giggled "Not to me it isn't."

"What are those things?" James asked, pointing to the wall.

"Sockets, we can plug things in so they work."

"That Elekriky thing. I've heard of that." James said.

"Electricity James." Lily corrected.

Before James could ask anything else Petunia appeared with a sour look on her face. James recognised her from the boggart lesson.

"Petunia, this is James. James, this is my sister." Lily said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you." James said politely.

Petunia made a sour face and went to wait by the door.

"I told you to come ten minutes earlier then she did hers just to annoy her." Lily muttered.

"You lovely sister." James grinned.

There was a knock and Petunia came back to the living room with a stout young man around a year older than her.

"Lily, this is Vernon. Vernon, this is my sister." Petunia introduced.

"Vernon, this my boyfriend James." Lily replied.

Vernon stuck out a pudgy, meat-like hand and James politely shook it.

"Vernon Dursley." Vernon said.

"Last name tradition." Lily muttered to James.

"James Potter." James said.

"Thanks." He muttered to Lily.

"It a really weird muggle tradition, hardly anyone does it anymore." Lily muttered.

Then Mrs Evans came into the living room. She was quite a tall woman, had mousy brown hair, Lily's bright green eyes and a welcoming smile.

"How sweet! Would you care to introduce yourselves?" She asked.

"Vernon Dursley." Vernon said.

"James Potter." James said, feeling awkward.

"She's like this." Lily muttered.

"If you'd like to sit down." Mrs Evans offered. They sat at the long rectangular table in the kitchen.

Lily and James sat on one side while her sister and Vernon sat at the other. Mrs Evans got on with making food, Lily and Petunia seemed to be expecting someone while James watched Mrs Evans, fascinated how she cooked without magic.

"Mum, where's dad? He said he was going to be here." Lily asked.

"He's very busy Lily dear, he apologises." Mrs Evans said.

"But he promised." Petunia said.

"He's busy Tuney dear." Mrs Evans said.

"You alright James?" Lily asked, seeing his awkwardness.

"I can't ask. Your sister is strange and I don't like Vernon." James muttered.

"Yes she is, and I don't like him either. I can't think how weird it must be for you." Lily smiled.

"Very strange." James said.

Petunia who heard, glared at her sister.

"Why strange?" Vernon asked.

"James' parents are quite old fashioned and use the old methods of cooking and stuff." Lily lied tactfully. Petunia sighed very audibly and very obviously didn't appreciate that lied for her sake.

"And I thought my parents were old fashioned." Vernon said.

"Thanks." James muttered.

Mrs Evans plated food and then disappeared. Her cooking skills could rival Mrs Potter's in James' opinion.

"What about something like this at mine?" James muttered.

(Petunia and Vernon were having their own conversation)

"A double date?" Lily asked.

"If you'd like."

"With whom?"

"Wolfstar."

"We'd have to deal with their gayness."

"They'd have to deal with us."

"I'd like to meet your parents, just us two if that's ok."

"Sure, though Sirius does still live at my house.

"Send him to Remus, there double date."

"Good idea."

Finally, it was time to leave. James had to wait until Vernon had completely gone before he could go outside to apparate home.

"Ah shit." James muttered as he reaches his house; he'd apparated a little wrong: he'd ended up in the hallway not outside like he'd planned and as he'd arrived he'd received a sharp scratch to the back of his neck

"Such language, what is the cause?" Sirius asked, appearing at the end of the hallway with soil on his face like war paint.

"I splinched myself. Says you, why so posh?" James asked.

"One: Cause I've been with dad all day, two: to take the piss." Sirius said.

"That explains your face then."

"He did it not me! I almost killed some plants. Then we ended up duelling over a damaged plant. So it's been fun." Sirius grinned.

"I don't want to know." James sighed.

"No, how was it?" Sirius asked, as James came up to him.

"Awkward and strange." James said, going into the living room.

"Details?"

James explained. Afterwards Mrs Potter came into the living room and wouldn't stop questioning James. Mid 23rd question (Sirius counted), Mrs Potter spotted Sirius.

"What has Fleamont done to you?" She asked.

"Put soil on my face, so I cursed a plant and then we ended up duelling. He didn't win by much." Sirius explained.

"Merlin's beard I swear he cares more about his plants than he does anything else." Mrs Potter sighed, going outside.

"She won't shout at him though." James said.

"She cares too much." Sirius said.

James nodded.

"Where'd you splinch yourself?" Sirius asked.

"My neck." James said.

"Let me look." Sirius said.

Sighing, James knelt down.

"The joys of being tall?" Sirius teased.

"Shut up." James said.

"It's just a small scratch, one like I'd accidentally give someone or a cat scratch." Sirius reported.

James stood up and realised something. "You've never seen the Potter cat have you?"

"No and I don't want to, I hate the beasts."

"I don't even know what happened to him after I tried to make him fly."

"Nice one, when was that?"

"Before Hogwarts."

Chapter 3

Remus

Remus' POV-

I got up to find a letter and a note by my bed. I opened the letter first:

Freckles,

James is getting rid of me because of a date with Lily, so I'm being sent to you. It's bit delayed because I forgot, so it's not tomorrow but the day after. I'm sorry for the short notice, as I said I forgot and Mrs Potter brought it up and I was like "oh shit I was supposed to tell Moony."

Hope you don't mind,

Pads.

Ps: I told you a week ago Sirius!

Pps: I don't remember that.

I laughed despite my aches. I read the note next, it was in mum's writing:

Morning sweetie, the letter came yesterday so Sirius is coming tomorrow. I had to send a letter back, to stop him being worried. It's only been 3 days, so don't worry and I made tea and a proper meal: Don't use any chocolate related excuse again.

Mum x

Like I would, I thought smiling. I tried to get up, but was in so much pain I couldn't. About ten minutes later Mum came in and hugged me.

"Ouch, mum." I said.

"You aching?" Mum asked. I nodded.

"Did you see my note and the letter?" Mum asked.

"Yes, shame I can't move."

"You can still eat." Mum said firmly, leaving. She came back, carrying a tray. She'd made my favourite like she always does after a full moon:

A cup of tea -with a little honey in it, trust me it's brilliant- and my favourite meal: chicken pie, because Merlin's beard no one can make homemade pie like mum.

"Thanks mum." I said, tucking in.

"How are you other than aches?" Mum asked.

"Fine, for once. Though I remember less, Merlin knows what you had to deal with."

"Don't talk like that, I was fine on my own."

Mum had to deal on her own because Dad was working away from home for a week.

"I don't want to hurt you mum."

"I know dear, it's a shame I'm not as good as Madam Pomfrey at making you better."

"At least I can eat whatever I like at home. Anyway, how's three days been?"

"Not too bad. I left those this morning because I had a feeling." (Mum sense -ed).

"You and your senses."

Meanwhile, Godric's Hollow, Sirius' POV-

Today I got James throwing another letter at me even though I was -sort of- half awake:

"Love letter." James said.

I looked at the letter, it wasn't Remus' handwriting but looked very similar.

"No, Mrs Lupin." I worked out.

"What?" James asked, coming over so he could look. I opened it and read:

Sirius,

Before I say anything, or indeed you do I know all about you and Remus and the Marauders and I think it's very sweet how you look after Remus.

You are very welcome to come, and stay if you wish although Remus might have to stick to his bed because of the full moon.

If you're like anything I've heard, you'll worry. Don't.

You'll probably say "like she can talk", and I am worried because it's been 2 days. But we're strong.

I went off on one and if Remus read this he'd probably be embarrassed, like I care.

Mrs Lupin.

"Think she wrote enough?" James teased.

"Your the one who's dad has a very serious obsession with plants." Sirius teased back.

"Fair point. Isn't Mrs Lupin a muggle?"

"Yeah, problem?"

"Why would I have a problem?"

"Dunno."

Next day, date day, James' POV-

"Sirius, come on you said eleven." I said. I'd been up for over two hours now and the idiot was going to be late if he didn't get up.

"You sent the letter with times, I never agreed." Sirius said, not moving.

"Yes you did, get up. Lily's going to be here in half an hour."

"Ten minutes then?" Sirius suggested.

"No, get up or I will drag you out of bed."

"I dare you to." Sirius challenged, sitting up slightly.

I considered it a second.

"Move your duvet then."

"No, I can't be arsed to move yet."

Right. I took off the duvet myself, grabbed Sirius' ankles and pulled.

"Ouch, ow, ok I'll get up." Sirius said getting up from the floor. I grinned at him as he went over to his drawers to find clothes. Then I stopped grinning, as he had his back to me; I could see that horrible scar and all the faded bruises on his back. He looked over his shoulder and spotted my face.

"You don't know how tempted to walk around your house and see what mum says." Sirius said, turning his head again.

"Don't, she'll freak. Knowing her, she'd go to Grimauld Place and go interrogate Mrs Black."

"And get herself killed in the process."

I sighed, checked my watch.

"Sirius, you're going to be late." I warned.

"It's too early for me to care." Sirius said, grabbing his leather jacket.

I followed him downstairs, "You gonna apparate?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit easier and quicker than my bike. Then again bike might be a better idea." Sirius said.

"And you're not that great at apparating." I reminded him.

"Bike then." Sirius said, going outside.

"How long you staying?" I asked, as he went by the side of the house to find his bike.

"Long enough to wear the same clothes." Sirius said, pulling out his bike to the road.

"See you mate." I said, as Sirius sat on his bike.

"Out of curiosity, what would you do if I came back at some random hour, say midnight?"

"First of all you'd get lectured by Mum and Dad then I'd kill you."

"Fair enough, it'd be a bit stupid."

Sirius' POV-

"See you then Prongs, have a good date." I grinned, pulling on my helmet - see I'm safe.

"Don't get seen." James warned.

"Motherly much?" I teased.

"It's my job, apparently." James said.

I grinned at him, and took off.

Around 20 minute later, Lily's POV-

I'd apparated most of the way, but though it would be nice and polite to walk the rest of the way.

I reached his house and knocked. In my opinion, it's not the most magical house I ever seen but it seems to be a little more magical than mine; just subtly magical.

"Don't mum!" Said a familiar voice from inside. James. Then the door opened and James was stood there.

"Hey Lily." He greeted, letting me in.

"Get rid of Sirius ok?" I asked, following James into the living room.

James grinned, and sat on the sofa. "Is it strange to ask?" I smiled, sitting next to him.

"Not at all, ask away." James said.

"How magical is your house?"

"From the outside, very little but if you go in the garden then you'll see plants that you've never seen before."

"I heard from Sirius that your dad is a bit-"

"Weird, protective over his plants?"

I nodded, smiling feeling a lot more comfortable than I had done in my own home in a long while.

"Am I allowed to be introduced yet?" Asked a woman's voice. I turned to look and saw who I figured was Mrs Potter; she was a short lady with long auburn hair and her eyes were the same hazel as James'.

James sighed "Introduce yourself."

"Euphemia Potter." Mrs Potter smiled.

"Lily Evans, pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Is Dad going to come out of the garden at all?" James asked.

"I did tell him to." Mrs Potter sighed.

"He'd better join us for food like he said he would." James said.

"Don't worry about it, my dad ditched me when you came around and he promised." I said.

"Don't let Fleamont hear that or he'll never come." Mrs Potter said.

"Lily, may I ask you something?" Mrs Potter added.

"Sure." I said.

"Please don't." James complained.

"If it's blood-related, I don't mind honest." I said.

"If, as James said, you're muggleborn. You wouldn't mind answering a lot of questions would you?" Mrs Potter asked.

"No, not at all." I said.

"Cause Dad will bombard you with questions." James said.

We were left alone by Mrs Potter, then a little later we were asked to sit down to eat. Mr Potter didn't sit with us for lunch, and Mrs Potter seemed quite annoyed by his "rubbish excuse", but blimey can she cook. Afterwards James gave me a tour of his house, which took longer than I thought it would. We went outside and found Mr Potter: his height and his jet-black hair are similar to James' (Fleamont is obviously taller than James, just same build if you get where I'm coming from -ed) but his eyes were a deep blue. He did indeed ask me a lot of questions and I answered as many as I could. He insisted I pick a lily I liked from his garden before James made an excuse to go.

"You should feel privileged that you get to pick a flower, he never let's anyone touch his plants usually." James said after we'd gone back inside.

"It's because I'm Lily, and he likes me because I'm a flower. Unfortunately, he'd like my sister too." I said, fiddling with the flower.

James took it out of my hand and put it my hair. I grabbed his hand as he finished and kissed it.

"We'd better go for privacy." James said, putting his arm around me. We went to his room.

"Excuse the mess." James said awkwardly as we went in.

"I think I've been in your dorm enough to excuse the mess." I said.

"Most of it's not even my mess." James said, attempting to tidy up. As he bent down to pick up clothes of the floor, I had an impulse to push him over. So I did. And ended up on top of him.

"Sorry." I said quickly, hoping I hadn't hurt him. Then he burst out laughing. Of all the thing I love about James, I love his laugh the most.

"What?" I asked, unable to hold laughter myself; what can I say his laugh is contagious.

"Oh deer, you are very strange sometimes Lily Evans. And Merlin do I love it." James laughed.

"Good." I said, kissing him. Properly as well. (Use your imaginations now, I dunno how to do straight relationships -ed).

There was a knock on the door, making both of us jump.

"Mum." James muttered.

"Dinner's ready." Mrs Potter said. We listened closely as heard her going downstairs.

"Come on James." I said, getting up.

"And I've dealt with the gay nutters' dirtiness." James said, getting up and leading the way downstairs.

"Problem?" I asked.

"Not at all." James smiled, kissing the top of my head.

Mr Potter did join us for dinner, he was very pleased to see that I was wearing my lily. I asked if they didn't mind me staying the night, they didn't and James grinned, knowing what I was up to.

Much later, way after dinner we were sat next to each other at the end of James' bed talking about the future.

"Would you like to be a Potter?" James asked.

"Why, are you asking me to marry you James?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe."

"I'm not ready quite yet if that's ok."

"Completely fine."

Midnight came and went and we were still talking, although I was very tired by this point.

"I know what Remus means when he said you never shut up." I interrupted his rant about something I was only half paying attention to.

"About that, you're sure about sleeping together aren't you?"

"Don't worry about it, apparently I can sleep through anything if I'm tired enough."

"What happened?"

"Apparently, Marlene, who always seemed to be up before me, woke up to a spider on her and screamed so loud that she woke all the other girls up. Except me."

James laughed.

Eventually we got into James' bed.

"Out of curiosity, have you ever shared your bed before?" I asked.

"Yes, three guesses who." James said.

"Sirius?" I asked, half surprised half not.

"He was cold and insisted but I made a pillow wall, which he destroyed." James explained. He took of his glasses and put them on his bedside table then laid down again.

"I'll never get over how strange you look without your glasses." I commented.

"Shame." James said.

"Night James."

"Night Lils."

Morning:

I woke up to sun pouring into the room. I laid there a few moments, taking in the peace.

"Move you arsehole." James muttered. I moved so I could see him: he was laid on his front, very obviously still asleep. Idiot. I got up, smiling to myself. I braved going around the house on my own and found Mrs Potter in the kitchen.

"Morning Lily." Mrs Potter said spotting me.

"Morning." I greeted.

"A fellow early riser I see."

"Always."

Mrs Potter looked at her watch.

"You'll be waiting about an hour, want anything to eat?" She asked.

"Please." I said.

She made me breakfast, and I sat at the kitchen table and ate while we talked.

Around an hour later James came downstairs.

"Don't bother." I said.

"Good, saves me." James said, helping himself to breakfast.

"James, why didn't you put your glasses on?" Mrs Potter asked.

"I thought Lily might be annoyed at me, so made sure I got ready and looked ok rather than remembering my glasses." James explained.

"You did swear at me this morning, but it's not like I care." I smiled.

"Should've warned you about that part, sorry." James apologised.

I shook my head but smiled at him.

No POV-

After a couple of hours, Lily had to go home.

Wolfstar's date:

Sirius' POV-

I landed outside Remus' house and found a small, deserted alleyway to put my bike down. I went to the door and knocked.

A ginger haired, short, stout, woman who I guessed was Mrs Lupin opened the door.

"So, you must be Sirius I've heard so much about!" She said, letting me in.

"And you must be Mrs Lupin, I've heard so much about." I replied.

"I'm afraid, Remus is still asleep. Would you like a cup of tea?" Mrs smiled.

"No, thank you. Could I go see him?" I asked politely.

"Of course." Mrs Lupin smiled.

I went upstairs and went into the first room I found. It was a very messy office, with parchment strewn all over the floor. I went up another set of stairs and found one single room, slightly intrigued I went inside. It was a large room with a double bed in. I wandered back out and found another set of stairs. On this level were two rooms in a corner, I went into left room and knew immediately I was in the right room: Remus, was laid on his back, snoring softly; as usual. Smiling, I sat on the floor by his bed.

A few moments later, I noticed movement and sat up. Remus rubbed his eyes and then he spotted me.

"Sirius." He said.

"Morning Moony." I replied.

Remus smiled, and attempted to sit up but winced horribly and gave up.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, sighing heavily.

"Not long." I replied.

"Honestly, how long?"

"Well, we said 11 and I was late and I had to half explore your house to find you. So not long."

"Why were you late?"

"I wouldn't get up."

"No surprises there, I want details."

"I half heard James saying something about getting up, but then I fell asleep again. Then he shouted at me again. He said I'd agreed eleven, which I don't remember doing, and that Lily was coming in half an hour. I said five minutes, so the threatened to pull me out of bed, so I dared him to. He hesitated, then did it and it hurt.

When I was getting ready, I felt him looking at me, so I told him off by telling him that I was tempted to show mum."

"Which wouldn't have ended well."

"Anyway, enough about me, how have you been?"

"I've been stuck in bed for five days, three of those I was asleep." Remus sighed.

"Sick? Aches?" I asked, trying not to fuss too much because I know he doesn't like it.

"Just aches, and I seem to be able to move less and less."

"Looks like I'm staying longer than I planned then."

"Why?"

"I was only going to stay a couple of days at the most, looks like I'm going to stay until you're better." I said firmly.

"Of course you will." Remus smiled.

"How have the full moons been?"

"I had three: The first one I was fine, second one Mum had to help a little but I was fine, but this one has been really strange."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember the day before, I felt fine, but none of the actual full moon."

"That's strange."

"Exactly, I haven't had a full moon like this in ages."

"Do you know anything?"

"Mum told me, 'cause I asked, but not details; she doesn't do that."

"Can I know?" I asked, intrigued.

"Apparently I looked rough, even though I was fine the day before. She had to help me go outside and do the whole full moon business. Then, I woke up and Mum'd left me a note, as usual and I got your letter." Remus explained.

"Mrs Lupin, sent me a letter." I said.

"She told me that she did, she embarrassed me didn't she?" Remus sighed. I laughed.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in mum." Remus said.

"Morning Remus." Mrs Lupin said, coming in. "How are you?" She fussed.

"I can't sit up." Remus said.

"I was going to leave you another hour, are you ok?" Mrs Lupin fussed.

"Yes, I'm fine." Remus sighed.

"Would you like something to eat?" Mrs Lupin asked, seeing she was fussing.

"Yes please, is Sirius allowed to eat here so I'm not lonely."

"Sure." Mrs Lupin said, leaving.

"She's nice." I commented.

"She just fusses. Did she ask you for tea earlier?"

"Yes, didn't want it because I don't like tea." I said.

"You can ask her for anything you like when she comes back."

Ten minutes later, Mrs Lupin came back in, carrying a tray and a plate.

"Thanks mum." Remus said, as she put the tray in front of him.

"No problem, would you like a drink Sirius?" Mrs Lupin asked.

"Could I have hot chocolate please?" I asked politely.

"Of course, anything else you need give me a shout." Mrs Lupin said, heading out.

"Mum?" Remus asked. Mrs Lupin turned around in reply.

"Could you bring me some muggle chocolate up?" He asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Mrs Lupin smiled, leaving.

"Muggle chocolate?" I asked, tucking into the food.

"Yeah, it's very tasty. I'll let you do a taste test, there should be some Honeydukes under my bed." Remus said, sitting up as much as he could to eat.

"Stop putting chocolate under your bed! It's unhygienic and probably a crime." I scolded.

"And?" Remus mused.

I shook my head at him.

Mrs Lupin came back with my hot chocolate and a bar of chocolate in a purple wrapper.

"Marshmallows!" I gasped.

Remus laughed. "Ouch, it hurts to laugh." He sighed, sounding fed up.

"Shame." I teased. Remus smiled.

After food, I taste tested a line of the muggle chocolate which was called Cadbury's against a line of Honeydukes.

"Your verdict?" Remus asked.

"I like the muggle one best but I still prefer Whizbees." I said.

"I bet you haven't had some for a while have you?"

"No."

We talked a while about random things, then a little later I brought up the question: "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Good question." Remus said.

"Can I get in?" I asked.

"I can't move though." Remus pointed out.

I thought about it for a moment.

"If I'm careful, you can lay near the wall and you'll be fine." I said.

"Right then," Remus said, bracing himself.

Carefully, we worked together to move him. We were almost finished when Remus said "Sirius, stop."

I did, cause I didn't want to hurt him.

"Ow, ow, ow." Remus complained, sitting back, with his head against the wall. He was very pale.

"I'm sorry Moony." I apologised.

Remus sighed heavily "It's fine." He muttered.

"Just a little more." I said.

"You're going to have to grab mum." Remus said.

"Sick?" I guessed. Remus just nodded.

"Right, I'll move you and then go grab her. Alright?" I said, being organised for once.

"Alright." Remus said, bracing himself again.

Carefully, we worked together to move again.

"That's it." I said.

"Mum, please." Remus said through gritted teeth. I ran down the three sets of stairs, jumping quite a few at a time. I found Mrs Lupin sat in the living room and told her the situation.

She grabbed a bucket, and followed me back upstairs.

"You've moved." Mrs Lupin said, as we went in.

"Exactly." Remus said, sat back again looking awful. She handed him the bucket, he leant over it and coughed a few times but didn't throw up.

"Sorry Moony." I apologised again.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine if I sleep." Remus sighed, pushing the bucket away and sitting back again.

Mrs Lupin took the bucket, and put it at the end if the bed and left.

"Then do." I instructed.

"I need to make sure you sleep." Remus said, but making himself comfortable enough to sleep.

I got in next to him.

"There." I said.

"S'pose that'll do." Remus said sleepily. He closed his eyes and I thought he'd fall asleep straight away, but he said "You wouldn't mind to talk for a bit would you?"

"Not at all." I grinned.

"So how are you?" Remus murmured, still with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine."

"How's James?"

"He's fine. I wonder what the bets are that she'll stay over and they'll sleep together."

"Whizbees for Christmas if they do."

"Deal, I'll get you two bars of Honeydukes."

"How is Lily?"

"I haven't seen her, but she sent me a letter. That reminds me I need to tell you about this-"

I stopped because Remus was snoring softly, he obviously wasn't listening anymore. I smiled to myself, kissed his cheek and whispered "night night Moony" before getting comfortable and going to sleep myself.

Morning:

Right. Okay. Floor. Good.

No POV- (cause we need a little sense)

Realising he'd ended up on the floor, Sirius got up, half expecting Remus to be already up. Sirius wasn't too surprised to see that Remus was still asleep.

Sirius' POV-

I went to explore the house, to see how early or late- more likely- I was. I found Mrs Lupin in the kitchen.

"Morning Sirius." Mrs Lupin said.

"Morning, what time is it?" I asked.

"Eleven, dear."

Pretty early for me that, especially without being attacked.

"Is Remus still asleep?" Mrs Lupin asked.

"Yes, and might be for a while after I hurt him yesterday and possibly last night." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to sleep with him, that's why I moved him and-"

"I gathered that much." Mrs Lupin interrupted.

"And I have been told I sleep in strange positions, so I could've hurt him without knowing I did." I explained.

"I'll bare that in mind. If you don't mind me asking, how long are you planning on staying?"

"As long as it takes for Remus to be walking around the house."

"That's fine, I know you care as much as I do."

"About that, Mrs Lupin, how much do you know about us?"

"Since he came out, and he talks about you a lot I sort of guessed. You've being going out together for a while haven't you?"

"Yes, how are you with that?"

"I don't mind at all, love is love and I'm glad Remus has someone he can rely on who doesn't judge him." Mrs Lupin smiled.

A few hours later, Remus' POV-

As soon as I woke up, I attempted to sit up but it hurt horribly so I gave up. Then I reached out and just managed to grab my watch.

"Shit." I muttered, 3pm way more than 12 hours. Then I remembered that Sirius was here, somewhere.

Suddenly, my door opened and Sirius came in with a tray. I laughed at him because he was very concentrated.

"Shut up Moony." Sirius said.

He put the tray in front of me.

"Shame I can't move at all." I sighed.

"There should be some spare pillows in that cupboard." I added, pointing to the far corner of my room. Sirius rooted through the cupboard and then put two behind me and I just managed to sit up enough to eat.

"Have you eaten?" I asked

"Yeah, downstairs. Have you been up long?"

"No. You were up before me how was that?"

"I found myself on the floor and a bit weird."

"Why am I not surprised?" I chuckled. Sirius just grinned at me.

No POV-

The next day, Sirius was up first again (after finding him self on the floor again), he went downstairs to find a familiar owl on the kitchen table, with a letter tied to his leg.

Sirius' POV-

"Elvendork!" I said a loud.

"He's been here a while and wouldn't let me take the letter." Mrs Lupin said.

Elvendork allowed me to take the letter, I opened it and read:

Padfoot,

I guess you're staying because either you've got distracted being gay or Moony is ill. Whichever, remember that I'm all alone. I have news for when you come back!

See you soon - you'd better be soon,

Prongs.

"Could I have some parchment to write back?" I asked Mrs Lupin. In reply, she found me some parchment and a quill:

Prongs,

Second one: Moony's ill and I'm not leaving until he's better. You shouldn't be alone too much longer though.

Yes I will,

Padfoot and Moony- kind of.

P.s Kind of 'cause guess who has been up first for the past two days, three if you count the day I came.

I tied the letter to Elvendork's leg and he flew off. I was glad that James had sent Elvendork because Remus didn't have an owl and I know James well enough to know that he'll be slightly- even though he'd deny it- concerned why I was staying longer.

I wandered upstairs, taking the letter with me.

"That's two times now." Remus said when I went in.

"Three if you count the day I came here."

"What fun!" Remus sighed sarcastically.

"How's the aches?" I asked.

"I haven't tried yet." Remus said. He tried to sit up and managed it.

"Still hurts, but getting better." Remus reported.

"Good, cause I told James he wouldn't have to wait long." I said, handing Remus the letter.

"Typical James." Remus smiled.

"There's a point, does laughing still hurt?"

"Not sure."

Grinning to myself, I moved closer so I could tickle him.

"Ow, stop." Remus said through laughter.

"Shame." I said.

No POV-

The next day Remus was up first and he was able to sit up without any pain. He also managed to grab the pillow at the end of his bed and throw it at Sirius, who was on the floor again.

"That's just mean." Sirius said, rubbing his head as he got up.

"Shame." Remus laughed- and it didn't hurt. Remus even braved trying to get out of bed and it went very well. The only problem was he was worn out at the end of the day.

Despite his tiredness, Remus was up first again the next day. This time he went downstairs.

Later, he wasn't as worn out as he had been.

Finally, Remus got up on the 11th day since the full moon (correct me if I'm wrong). He managed to put Sirius on his bed before going downstairs and finding his Dad home.

A few hours later, Sirius came downstairs.

"I didn't end up on the floor!" He said, sounding pleased with himself.

"Sorry to tell you, but you did and I moved you." Remus said.

"But that means I have to go back to James' house." Sirius whined.

"One more night, just to make sure." Remus said.

"Deal."

A little later, Elvendork flew to Remus and Sirius, who were at outside. He wouldn't let Remus touch him.

"You've let me before." Remus said.

"Stupid owl." Sirius added, untying the letter and opening it:

Gay nutters,

What do you want, a medal? I hope Moony gets better soon, and not just for my sake.

Right, where the fuck are you?

Prongs.

"Liar." Sirius commented.

Remus kissed Sirius' neck before getting up to go get parchment.

"Your reward." He explained before going inside the house.

He came back a few moments later and Sirius wrote:

Straight idiot,

I'm coming home tomorrow. Liar. And I've had my reward thank you very much.

The Gay nutters.

P.s Moony says your welcome, not sure why.

P.p.s James'll get it. I hope.

"Explain then." Sirius asked after letting Elvendork off with the letter

"We called ourselves gay nutters, so we're better." Remus explained.

"S'pose that makes sense."

"How is Lily, I didn't hear much of it."

"I've only had a letter, she wasn't to prank James."

"And why does she need us?"

"She's going to buy a house and we hide there and surprise him."

"That's brilliant!"

Evening, Remus' room (guess where):

"I'm going to write more." Sirius promised.

"You'd better." Remus said.

"Promise."

"I'm going to have to start the Order thing soon."

"What did Dumbles ask you to do?"

"I can't tell you, I'm not allowed."

"But it's me!"

"I can't tell anyone."

"Not even if I bribe you?"

"No! And don't you dare."

"After Christmas, it's only a few months away."

"Four."

"Of course you know that."

Remus sighed, so Sirius changed the subject.

"Would you rather be an animagus or a full time animal."

"I'd like to be an animagus." Remus said, lightening up.

"What animal do you think you'd be?"

"Some kind of dog, I think."

"One of those really fluffy ones."

"Why?"

"Cause you wear jumpers all the time."

"Suppose that makes sense."

The next day, Remus threw a pillow at Sirius again but he hadn't ended up on the floor.

"You wouldn't like it would you?" Sirius asked when he'd pulled his bike from the street he'd left it down.

"Not really no." Remus said.

"Quick go?"

"No!"

"Why, don't you trust me?"

"Not up there I don't."

"Fair enough."

"See you Sirius."

"Christmas, for definite."

"Deal."

"Bye Moony." Sirius said kissing Remus.

"Bye." Remus said.

Sirius' POV-

As I spotted Godric's Hollow I spotted James on the ground looking for me. But I was too high up for him to see. Then I had a brilliant (very stupid -ed) idea.

I dived, so that I went very close to him and landed.

"Show off." James commented.

"Problem?" I asked, grinning.

James sighed. I pulled my bike to the shed before following him inside.

Chapter 4

The flat prank

James' POV-

There was a letter on the kitchen table when I came downstairs.

Intrigued because I knew it was Lily's handwriting I opened it:

Sirius,

James: if you opened it, feel free to read. But you're not suppose to.

I got a flat! Be there tomorrow. And yes I told Remus for you.

Lily.

Oh Lily, I thought. I grabbed parchment and some ink and grinned as I wrote a reply:

Lily,

I read it, so I'm replying. I can be there too. I'm guessing you're up to something, but I don't want to know.

Before I could add anymore Sirius hit me.

"You're not supposed to read it." Sirius accused.

"Look who got up on their own accord before midday." I teased.

"You read it, you dick." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what my girlfriend is sending letters to you about."

Sirius sighed "I'm not proud of it you know."

I smirked; oh Padfoot you weirdo. Sirius yawned and sat down. "Never have been great at mornings." He said.

"Think I gathered that." I said.

Sirius shoved me in reply.

"I need a surprise anyway." I said.

"Good, 'cause you're in for a big one." Sirius grinned.

Next day, Sirius' POV-

"Of course Lily would say some stupid early hour." I complained. It was barley even light yet (yes, Sirius is being dramatic -ed).

"It's not that early Punk." Moony said, shaking his head at me.

"Might not be for you." I grumbled; 9 is way too early, three hours too early.

The flat was only one level and only had two rooms but I loved it; it already seemed homely.

Lily's POV-

"You know you didn't have to do this?" James told me.

"I did, so deal with it." I said firmly.

"I promise it will be gay nutter free."

"Sure." I smirked. He has no idea.

I opened the door and let James go first.

"Ladies first." James tried to offer. Bless him, he's such a gentleman.

"Just go." I sighed. (Lily is the most manly of them all -ed). I followed him inside.

"And you can't blame me, it wasn't my idea." Sirius said.

"Lily." James guessed, shocked.

"We shocked James! Best day ever!" Sirius said.

"Shut up." James said.

"And you promised it would be 'gay nutter free'" I said.

"How offensive!" Sirius said.

"Shame." James said ignoring Sirius.

"It's time James." Remus said.

"Oh for sure, if we're living together." Sirius agreed.

"Fine, Lily come with us outside." James said.

No POV-

Intrigued, Lily followed the trio outside.

"Which first?" Sirius asked.

"Might be better to explain." Remus said.

"In third year: me, Peter and Sirius decided to become animagui." James started.

"To go with Moony on a full moon, to protect him." Sirius added.

"You became animagui? You are such good friends to Remus." Lily said, her proudness over-ruling her annoyance.

"We also made a map, so we could get back to the hospital wing without being seen." Remus continued.

"And the occasional act of mischief." Sirius added.

"Which is why we can't show it you 'cause Filch caught us and took it." James said.

"And the map is the real reason for our nicknames, so if someone managed to open it they wouldn't suspect us." Sirius said.

"Except me, I was Moony before the map and the animagus stuff." Remus added. James and Sirius moved so that they were stood together, across from Lily and Remus. James and Sirius transformed and Lily gasped.

"Prongs." Remus said, gesturing to James

"And Padfoot." Remus said, gesturing to Sirius.

"Padfoot followed me and James on our first date." Lily said.

"Yeah." Remus sighed. Padfoot approached Lily, Prongs watching him carefully, and rubbed her legs.

"He likes you." Remus explained. Lily knelt down and stroked Padfoot.

"Don't." Remus warned Padfoot, reading Padfoot's look. He was going to lick her. Padfoot turned from Lily and ran the short length of the garden and Prongs chased him.

"For Merlin's sake." Remus sighed, he knew they'd get carried away.

"Anything else I should know?" Lily asked, like it was normal (which in Marauder terms it most definitely is -ed).

"We have a group name too, again for secrecy: The Marauders. That's it, I think." Remus said.

A few moments later (Remus and Lily sat on the grass, waiting), James transformed to human form.

"Alright you win." He called to Padfoot, panting.

Padfoot turned around and went over to James.

"You win." James said. Padfoot wagged his tail, obviously very proud of himself.

"Alright there James?" Remus called.

"Stags aren't made for running a lot." James replied, joining Remus and Lily on the grass. Padfoot came over and sat next to Remus.

"Any chance you're going to be human?" Remus asked. In reply, Padfoot laid with his head in Remus' lap.

"Good to know."

Christmas:

Lily, as always is up first. She has a plan in store for the boys: as much of a muggle Christmas as possible. As she left the room that she and James shared, she gasped; last night, after Lily had decided to go to bed, the boys had decorated. Despite her wanting a muggle Christmas, she couldn't bring herself to take down the decorations since it looked like they'd put a lot of work into it: there was even mistletoe growing in a far corner of the ceiling.

While she waited, she made her own muggle additions to the decorations.

"Well, this looks a lot better than it did last night." A voice said, making Lily jump. She turned around to see Remus.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Don't worry about it, Merry Christmas!" Lily said.

"Merry Christmas Lily, do you like our decorations?"

"Yes! Although, I had an idea to have a muggle Christmas. But we can leave your brilliant decorations."

"Mum used to try, it was too much work though."

"I'm only doing simple things. Have you heard of Rudolph?"

"No."

"He's a reindeer."

"James." Remus guessed, getting the joke and laughing.

"I was thinking, if he could do antlers we could put lights around his antlers."

"Brilliant Lily!"

"Now we wait, unless of course I attack James."

"You are evil Lily."

Half an hour later:

James came into the living room, "Wow, it looks good!" He said.

"Even the mistletoe you messed up five times." Remus teased. Lily stood up and kissed James "Merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas Lil." James smiled.

"Straight idiots." Remus commented.

"On that, where is the gay nutter?" James asked.

"I don't think you need to ask." Remus replied.

"Fair point." James said.

10 minutes later:

"James, can you just do antlers? I've got an idea." Lily asked.

"I've never tried." James said.

"If you did it right, you should be able to." Remus said.

James tried and managed it. "This is brilliant!" James exclaimed.

Lily got up and grabbed the lights she had, then she wrapped them around James' antlers.

"Festive." James commented, kissing her once she'd finished.

"Very." Added a voice from behind them. Only Remus didn't look because he knew who it was.

"How long've you been up?" Remus asked.

"Not long." Sirius answered, stifling a yawn.

"Now we are all here, I've got something to tell you all." Lily announced.

"You keeping those antlers?" Sirius teased, before getting told to shut up by James.

"I'm going to try a muggle Christmas." Lily continued.

"Good idea Lils." James said.

"Hence the lights, there's something I'd like to tell you about this muggle thing."

"Go on." Sirius urged.

"There's this reindeer, that we have a song about in the muggle world, his name is Rudolph."

James sighed as Sirius (and Remus, again) laughed.

"I'm a stag." James said, sounding annoyed.

"Same thing." Sirius said.

"Alright, it's like saying wolves and dogs are the same." James challenged.

"They are." Sirius said, indifferently.

Lily didn't bother with trying to make Christmas dinner without magic, but she did have some muggle alcohol.

Later, after dinner:

"Now that is a bad idea." Remus said, as Lily showed the alcohol that she had and Sirius' eyes had lit up.

"It's Christmas Moony." James said.

"Spin the bottle?" Remus suggested.

"Obviously. Rules say if it's your go you take a shot." Sirius grinned.

"Oh deer." James sighed.

Lily, who had never been drunk before enjoyed it very much.

The next day:

Lily woke to find herself on the sofa, she didn't feel as hung-over and she thought she would. She got up, carefully as not to wake Remus and Sirius who'd ended up on the floor (James was on the sofa too), and started tidying the mess from yesterday.

As she was finishing, she saw movement and looked.

"The floor was not a good idea." Remus complained, getting up.

"Probably not." Lily replied with a smile. Remus looked at her and smiled back.

"Think James or Sirius will get up at all?" Lily asked.

"James might, Sirius won't; he passed out for Merlin's sake." Remus replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lily laughed.

Chapter 5

Regulus

Regulus' POV-

I went home for Christmas to find Kreacher in pain. I asked him if he was ok. He said that the dark lord had used him for this thing called a Horcrux. After he'd explained he proceeded to hit himself over the head in punishment. Before he could, I grabbed his hand.

"You've got to show me this." I insisted.

"The Dark Lord told Kreacher not to tell anyone." Kreacher protested.

I've read about Horcruxes and I need to get it and destroy it. I know it sounds mad; I'm a Death eater and I'm supposed to help the Dark Lord not destroy his power. This isn't for my sake.

Kreacher looked at the floor.

"It's important Kreacher. It's... Because I care."

Mum and dad are gone now so if I try to do this, Sirius is the only chance left. I can't give up, I haven't yet.

The next day Kreacher agreed to take me. Knowing he would I made a fake Horcrux based on what Kreacher had told me. And written a note:

To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.

The Dark Lord needs to be a person, not held together by this stupid necklace.

Finally I was ready, I held on to Kreacher's hand and apparated with him. We ended up in a cave.

"You must follow any orders I give you. If I tell you to leave me, you should do so, I tell you to run you run. Understood?" I told Kreacher.

"Yes Master Regulus."

Knowing what I had to do, I pulled out a small pocket knife I own.

"Master Regulus should let Kreacher!" Kreacher said as I cut my hand. I shook my head "You're much more important." I told him.

Once inside, Krecher had to summon a boat. We reached a small island and got out. There was a short column, with a basin in it. In the basin was a dark liquid.

"I have to drink it, don't I?" I checked.

"Kreacher will." Kreacher persisted.

"No, I will do it. I want you to promise me something."

"Anything Master Regulus."

"I have to drink it all, so don't listen to anything I say while I take it; until it's all gone."

"But-"

I looked at him in an urgent way.

"Of course Master Regulus." Kreacher said.

I took the strange shell-like thing that was to drink the liquid. I took a mouthful, it was cold and horrible.

Kreacher's POV-

I watched Master Regulus collapse to all fours after taking the potion.

"Don't do it." He said.

Nervously, I got more and approached Master Regulus.

"No!" Master Regulus pleaded.

"Master Regulus told Krecher. He must!"

With some force he drank it.

"Don't hurt him. Hurt me instead." Master Regulus said. "I should've protected you!" Master Regulus shouted.

No POV-

Kreacher struggled making Regulus take a third drink. Kreacher, having lived with Regulus for all his life knew exactly what he was seeing. It was scarily similar to what he'd seen and he knew it. Kreacher also knew he couldn't help his master.

Finally the potion was gone and Kreacher took out the Horcrux, then went over to Regulus.

"Water." Regulus said, his eyes back in focus. Kreacher breathed a sigh of relief and used his magic to conjure water into the basin. It wouldn't work, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the water. He went to the edge of the island and tried to get water that way.

A skeletal hand reached out and grabbed him.

"Kreacher?" Regulus called, unable to see him. More hands came and pulled Kreacher under, but not before Kreacher could yell "Master Regulus."

Still weak, Regulus heard the elf's yell and got to the edge in time to see the last of the Inferi dragging Kreacher under. Without thinking it through (remind you of anyone? -ed), Regulus dived. He managed to pull Kreacher out of the Inferi's grasp and put him onto land.

"Master Regulus!" Kreacher cried as Regulus was being pulled under. With the last ounce of strength he had, Regulus kept a firm grip on the edge of the island.

"Go Kreacher, like I told you. You have to." Regulus urged, struggling to keep a grip.

"Kreacher can't."

"Put the fake Horcrux in, take the real one and go!" Regulus persisted.

Kreacher disappeared a few seconds and put the fake Horcrux, which had Regulus' note inside. He came back to the edge.

"Tell Sirius for me." Regulus managed to say before he got pulled under.

Reluctantly, Kreacher apparated to 12 Grimauld Place.

As the dark water filled his lungs, Regulus couldn't help thinking that the Divination professor had told him to keep away from water. And black dogs for some reason, he'd never found that one out. Now he never would.

Chapter 6

The result

Lily's POV-

I was sat at the kitchen table not really doing much, other than waiting. Suddenly an owl flew through the open window. It let me untie the letter before it flew off. The letter had Sirius Black written on it. Intrigued, I opened it. And anyway this is the rule: We're allowed to read each other's letters.

Sirius Orion Black,

I have been informed to tell you that your brother, Regulus Artius Black is dead.

I'm sorry to say we don't know details.

Oscar Griffin, Ministry of Magic.

Regulus? Dead? He can't be. He's only 16.

"Lily? You ok?" Asks a voice. It's James. Without saying anything, I pushed him the letter.

"Retard." James mutters.

"What?" I ask looking at him.

"It's a nickname we made for him to help Sirius." James explained dismissively. I smiled.

"I don't think he'll mind." James added.

"Yeah, but at the end of the day it's his brother." I said.

"I suppose so." James sighed.

Suddenly there was a crack that made us jump and a rather old looking house elf appeared.

"You must be Kreacher." James said.

The elf looked up at James and nodded.

"Tis important. About master Regulus." Kreacher said, sounding like he was struggling for words.

"Can you tell us?" I asked.

Kreacher covered his ears and screamed "Kreacher will not talk to mudbloods, tis bad enough talking to blood traitors."

James looked at me with a worried look.

"I'm fine, I just won't talk to him." I said firmly.

"Can you tell us Kreacher?" James asked. Kreacher uncovered his ears and looked at James "I must wait for... Master...Si...Black."

"How are you still under orders?" James asked.

"Master Regulus' last wishes." Kreacher replied.

"How come he calls Sirius by his last name?" I muttered to James.

"Why master Black not master Sirius?" James asked. Kreacher flinched at Sirius' name and didn't reply.

"Because he was disowned?" James asked. Kreacher didn't reply.

"Oh. Because Sirius hates you and you him and because he was disowned." James worked out.

"Horrible." I muttered.

Kreacher looked up and stood up straight, possibly attempting to look formal.

"Where is Master Black?" Kreacher asked.

"Of all of us, you should know best." James said teasingly.

"James!" I scolded, shoving him, James grinned at me. Kreacher slouched, looking defeated.

"I'm not going to ask, and I don't want to know." Said a voice form behind us. Remus.

"Oh no!" Kreacher squealed.

"He won't talk to you either." I said.

"I'm guessing the Black house elf." Remus guessed, sitting next to me.

I passed the letter to him.

"And he's here about Retard." Remus guessed.

"Yeah and Kreacher won't talk to me or you because we're mudbloods." I told him.

"Lily!" James said.

"If I want to say Mudblood I'll say it, I don't care." I said.

"Nice one." Remus said.

No POV-

A little over an hour Sirius came into the living room.

"Kreacher, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Sirius challenged.

"Sirius, read this first." Remus said, holding out the letter. Sirius took it and read it. He sighed and sat in the arm of the sofa. Usually Lily told him off for doing this, but today there was bigger issues.

"Master Regulus didn't die for his own sake. What he was doing he wasn't doing it for his own sake." Kreacher explained.

"What was he doing?" Sirius asked.

Kreacher made a face.

"Don't." Sirius said, knowing Kreacher was going to punish himself.

"He cared, and he wanted you to know that." Kreacher continued.

"Why can't you tell us what he was doing?" James asked.

Kreacher hit himself on the head "The Dark Lord." He muttered between hits.

"Stop him!" Lily said.

"No." Sirius said firmly.

"Was Regulus trying to help Voldemort?" James asked.

"You dare speak his name?" Kreacher asked.

"Yeah, we all do." Remus said.

"Master Regulus was trying to stop the Dark Lord being immortal, was a Horcrux. Master Regulus did it for his brothers' safety." Kreacher said. Then he hit himself over the head and screamed "Kreacher has said too much!"

"No, you've said enough." James told the elf. Sirius was looking at the ground; for him?

Kreacher shook his head and with a crack, disapparated.

"Sirius?" Remus asked. Sirius didn't say anything, but got up and went outside.

Sirius' POV-

Regulus died for me? That's stupid, he wouldn't have: he hates me and secondly if he did he's stupid. What was he thinking?

James' POV-

"Moony, wait." I said to Remus as he stood up as Sirius walked out. Remus sighed heavily and sat.

"It's going to be strange." Remus said.

"I know. At the end of the day it's family." I replied.

"Is it?" Lily asked.

"That is a point." I said.

"I don't know." Remus said, looking at me.

"In the end Regulus cared." I said.

"We're calling him Regulus now?" Remus asked, smirking.

"Shut up." I said, unable to stop a grin. Oh none of us can be serious.

Sirius' POV-

Shit Kreacher's mine unless... No they're gone. That means I own Grimauld Place now. Ew. You know what screw this, fuck emotions.

Remus' POV-

"I'm going to talk to him." I said.

"Sure?" James asked being motherly as usual.

"Yeah."

"I wish I could help." Lily said, stopping me before I could leave.

"Don't worry about it Lily, Sirius is complicated." I told her.

"I think complicated is a bit of an- what's that word?" James asked.

"Underestimate." I said, going in the garden.

I found Padfoot, laid in the grass.

"Must be bad." I said, sitting next to him. Padfoot sighed and moved his head to my lap.

"No? New tactic. I see, better than alcohol." I replied to his look. (Don't judge me- or Remus- Headcannon that he can tell what Padfoot's saying -ed).

Stroking him I said "I can't say I understand how you feel, or I'd be lying. But all three of us are here for you talk to."

Padfoot wagged his tail and gave me a look that said: thanks.

No POV-

That evening, Padfoot was sat on the bed in the room that he and Remus shared. He transformed, starting Remus slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's a way I thought of to deal with shit. I don't want to talk about it, but-" Sirius explained before Remus cut him off with "It's ok Pads."

"I should speak to James but..." Sirius hesitated.

"You've lost a little trust, because he grew up." Remus said, knowingly.

"How do you work this stuff out?" Sirius asked, standing and hugging Remus around the waist.

"I know you too well." Remus replied, turning around and kissing Sirius. Sirius let go, looking up at Remus. "Thank you for dealing with me in this state."

"No problem, it's going to keep happening though. People are going to keep dying." Remus said.

"Don't talk like that Moony." Sirius said.

"I'm afraid we have to now all this is going on. There's more deaths every week."

"Suppose."

It took two days for Sirius to stop hiding. The day after he'd recovered, James found Lily sat outside with tears in her eyes.

"Your sister?" James asked, concerned. Lily shook her head, making tears fall and handed him the letter she'd found on the kitchen table this morning:

Lily Evans

I am sorry to inform you that your parents have passed away. Despite this, I can inform you that they died of natural causes, so you are not being targeted by Death Eaters.

Oscar Griffin, Ministry of Magic.

"At least I'm not under threat." Lily sniffed, trying to be brave.

"Which is brilliant." James replied.

Lily was only quiet for a day. Three days after she was sad again having read a letter addressed to James.

James read it:

James Flemont Potter,

I am sorry to inform you that your parents have passed away. They died of natural causes, so there is no threat from Death Eaters.

Oscar Griffin, Ministry of Magic.

"It's ok James." Lily assured, sitting next to him at the kitchen table. James looked away from her.

"Oh Prongs." Lily said. James turned around and stared at her.

"You called me Prongs." He said, shocked.

"What a shame to ruin at intimate. moment. But Prongs looks sad, so I want to know."

"Sirius!?" Lily said, turning around.

"Now I'm concerned, you're up before Moony." James added.

"If you two straight idiots had been paying attention last night, you'd know that it was a full moon." Sirius said.

"Sorry." James apologised, feeling guilty.

"I managed, it's fine, don't worry. And by the looks if things I cleaned up pretty good too." Sirius said.

"Except in there." Sirius added, pointing to the room behind him (Wolfstar's shared room).

"Sirius!" Lily scolded.

"I can't clean it now can I and it's not my fault there was a lot of blood." Sirius protested.

"You could've asked for a hand." James said.

"I heard some weird shit from your room last night, so I didn't." Sirius said.

A week later, James and Lily moved to Godric's Hollow. Of course owls were sent almost every day.

Chapter 7

The wedding

"Oi, Padfoot there's a letter for you.":

\- Sirius Black -

We would like to invite you to our wedding.

27th January, 5pm,

Godric's Hollow, The Church.

(Would you be best man?)

Of course! He thought. Another letter fell out of the envelope:

Padfoot,

James would like you to be his best man. I expect you've been to a wedding before so you know what to expect and can tell Remus for us. We do hope you can come!

Lily.

And Prongs!

"Can I look at yours Moony?" Sirius asked Remus.

"If I can see yours." Remus replied. Sirius read the letter first:

Moony,

Good you spelt it right. James!

Me and James have a request that you walk me down the isle, if you would? If you can't for any reason, I have an idea so don't worry.

We hope you can come!

Lily and Prongs.

Sirius looked up, to get Remus' attention, and watched Remus a second hoping that he'd say that he would.

"What?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius.

"Are you going to?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Of course, with deer jokes." Sirius grinned.

"What else?" Remus smiled.

Sirius read the invitation (I couldn't be arsed sorry -ed), it was identical- except the obvious parts- and didn't have a note at the bottom.

"I wonder who else is going?" Remus asked.

"Of course you'd ask that." Sirius said. Remus made a face at him.

"Well if I know them well enough: Marlene, Marlene's girlfriend and possibly some friends of Lily's." Sirius said.

"What about Peter?" Remus realised.

"I don't know, Lily would want him though." Sirius replied.

A little later:

"Tell you what, I'm going to have to go to go to Grimauld Place." Sirius said, already looking nervous about going.

"I can come, if you'd like." Remus offered.

"Would you?" Sirius asked, feeling relieved.

"Sure. Why do you need to go?"

"There's a waistcoat I really like there."

Grimauld Place:

Holding hands, they walked down the hallway. Sirius spotted a picture on the wall that he didn't recall. Underneath the picture frame, under the curtains hiding the picture was a plaque: Walburga Black.

"Of course." Sirius muttered, he turned around to find that Remus wasn't in the hallway anymore. With a hunch, Sirius went into the tapestry room; he was right.

"My least favourite room." Sirius said, leaning in the doorway.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"Curious? That could get you hurt here; at least tell me if you're going to wander."

Remus smiled "I'm guessing the burnt ones are disowned."

"If I remember correctly, there should be three of us."

"You, Alphard, Andromeda." Remus read.

"Love her, Andromeda, she's my cousin."

"What did she do to get..."

"Married a Muggle. He's really nice, his name was Ted Tonks."

"The Blacks and their pureblood weirdness."

"Our family motto is always pure; that happened."

"Stupid motto really."

"Come on."

Remus followed Sirius, until he caught up and held his hand.

"Kreacher should be around somewhere, unless he's died. Though I shouldn't get my hopes up." Sirius said as they went upstairs.

"Merlin, this place as more floors than mine." Remus commented once they were outside Sirius' room.

"No, three. Just more rooms." Sirius corrected. He traced the plaque on the door, it was faded and chipped. One of the chips, Sirius knew why it was there (he knew why all of them were there, this particular one is memory tho. It makes sense in my head -ed); he'd thrown his wand at the plaque when he'd come from Diagon Alley because it shared the same wood as his brothers and that day Regulus had been particularly annoying in Diagon Alley.

"Padfoot, you ok?" Remus asked, violently derailing Sirius' train of thought.

"Sorry, this place." Sirius explained, going inside his room. The room hadn't been touched since he left all those years ago: even the bed was a mess.

"You never do tidy, do you?" Remus asked. Sirius was very thankful he came, if it wasn't for Remus he'd still be stood outside his room and having Remus make comments reminded him that he was no longer attached to this horrible place.

Sirius let go of Remus and went over to his cupboard; the reason he came.

"You and James share the hiding stuff under beds." Remus commented. Sirius turned, to look at Remus, to find he couldn't see Remus.

"I don't know what's under there, James does. I hope." Sirius replied, turning back to the cupboard and trying to find said waistcoat.

"It's too dark to see, and I don't want to find out." Remus said, standing. He knew it was bad here, but not this bad.

"Found it." Sirius said, closing the cupboard.

27th January:

At 4:45, Remus and Sirius went to Godric's Hollow, mainly because of tradition and partly to see how nervous James was.

James was pacing.

"So she said yes?" Sirius teased as he and Remus entered the house.

James stopped and grinned when he saw them.

"No, it's all a joke." James teased back.

"Shame, I've got deer puns ready." Sirius grinned.

"Padfoot! You haven't?" James accused, half annoyed half glad and pleased that he had.

"Of course I have, who do you think I am?" Sirius asked.

"A Gay nutter." James teased.

"Starbucks." Remus commented as the brothers hugged.

"Remus. You need to see Lily. Lucky." James said, pointing to a room off the living room. It's tradition that Mr can't see Mrs.

"Should've told you Moony, sorry." Sirius said.

"Unorganised as usual." Remus said.

Remus' POV-

I knocked on the door of the room that James had pointed to.

"James if it's you again, you're not allowed." Lily's voice said from inside.

I looked at James over my shoulder.

"It was worth a try to break tradition." James said.

"Idiot." Sirius said.

I sighed and went in, saying "It's Remus." As I closed the door something came at me. It took me a moment to realise that Lily had attacked me with a hug.

"Oh Remus!" She smiled when she let go. I got a full look at her: she looked very pretty and had three small lilies in her hair.

"You look stunning Lily." I said. I was glad James wasn't allowed in because I'd have got a death glare. Sirius wouldn't have minded, I'm only complimenting her.

"I'm glad you're walking me." Lily smiled.

"Doesn't it look awkward with height difference?" I teased.

"Remus!" Lily scolded, giggling and shoving me.

"Right." She said, being serious now.

Serious, right I'm good at that.

"Something blue." Lily said.

"James." I said, his cuff links were blue lilies.

"Well spotted. Something old."

"I've got an idea and it links with another one."

"Go on."

"The flowers in your hair and the ones you hold are from Mr Potter's garden; in memory. So that's old and borrowed."

"Well done, how'd you guess?"

"I know you too well."

"Something new?"

"You started calling us by our Marauder names."

"Yeah, I cheated a bit at that one."

"Did you invite Peter?"

"Yes. Is that wrong?"

"No, he'll probably ignore us."

"Or not come."

James' POV-

"Come on then Prongs." Sirius said. We walked to the church and put our wands on the windowsill. Then we waited.

"James stop fidgeting." Sirius muttered.

"I can't help it." I muttered back. Why am I so nervous?

Lily's POV-

Standing in the doorway with Remus, I looked down the isle. Typical James I smiled.

James' POV-

I heard footsteps and turned. Lily. Wow. The flowers! Oh Lily. I thought it would look a bit strange with Remus being so bloody tall, but they couldn't look more perfect.

No POV-

As Lily and Remus reached the end of the isle, Sirius took their wands and put them with his and James'.

Remus and Sirius stood back while the vows were made.

"How about it Moony?" Sirius muttered.

"Not yet." Remus replied mysteriously.

After the vows Sirius made his best man speech.

"These lovers are as deer to me as they are to each other. I've known James since the first trip on the Hogwarts express, even from then he was fawning over Lily. It was staggering all the ways James tried to ask her out and how many things Lily can use as abuse. She didn't know it, but she was falling for him.

Over family issues, I've become closer to Lily; we relate in certain ways.

To me, both of them are the family I lost. So my brother marrying my sister is a bit weird if you ask me.

To the future of deer love."

After, everyone grabbed their wands and made an archway out the back door, for James and Lily to walk through, making magical confetti.

"You and Lucy next?" Sirius muttered to Marlene, who he was stood next to.

"How do you know?" Marlene asked.

"Just a hunch, I'm right though. Aren't I?"

"That you are. What about you?"

"Thought you'd worked me out. He said not yet, which is completely fine with me."

"Would Marlene Griffin work?"

"Sirius Lupin would."

"Shut up."

There was a garden party in the church garden.

"The cake!" Sirius gasped.

"Deer puns are my speciality." James said

"It's not my fault Remus made me cut out some more staggering ones, and one about Rudolph."

"Fair enough, though I'm the deer."

The cake was two layers, chocolate. On the top, it had: Lily and James in icing, around their names and around the cake sides were antlers made of chocolate.

"Don't let on that it's all chocolate." James muttered to Sirius.

"Or Moony'll never leave." Sirius replied.

"James!" Lily yelled.

"Regret anything yet?" Sirius teased.

"Stop it." James said, going to Lily.

Sirius' POV-

"I've heard rumours the cake is chocolate, are they true?" Asked a voice from behind me.

"Yes Moony." I said, looking up at him.

"Good."

"And there's a literal mountain of food." Added another voice. Both me and Moony looked, recognising the voice.

"Peter!" I said.

"I only came for food. And I was invited, I'm not a traitor." Peter replied. Something had changed, he was all confident. It weirdly suits him.

"Sirius, Remus! Guess- Peter?" James said, coming over.

"I only came for food." Peter replied.

"We're as confused as you Prongs." I said.

"Peter, we thought you wouldn't come because-" James said, until Peter cut him off; which is very unusual for Peter.

"I know. It's fine. I'm here, that's it." Peter said casually.

"Ok. Anyway, guess who came?" James said excitedly.

"Who?" I asked, wondering if I could be anymore surprised. James moved next to me and pointed to someone next to Lily. She didn't look a bit out if place, even if she is older than all if us.

"You're kidding?" I asked.

"Nope, we invited her. She's just late." James replied.

"You can't be serious." Remus added, who'd spotted who we were talking about.

"For once, Remus, James is." Peter said. That little weirdo stole my joke, that is highly illegal unless you have a good reason which he most definitely doesn't.

Lily came over, with Minnie following her.

"I still can't understand why I was invited Mr Potter." Minnie said.

"Or why Lily didn't stop you." I added.

"Because I didn't write the invitations. I didn't ask for Minnie to come." James protested.

"Lily! You did it." I said.

"Yeah, I wanted Professor Mcgonagall to come." Lily said.

"Lily's a Marauder." Remus muttered, but only I heard.

"I thought that was a rule anyway; that if one of us gets married that person becomes a Marauder." I replied, whispering.

"Oh yes." Remus said.

"What did you call me Mr Black?" Minnie asked.

"Minnie." Me, Remus and James said together. So glad we planned this, she was bound to ask at some point.

"It's our name for you." James added. Minnie sighed. Within an hour she'd gone. Shame.

Someone was playing music.

"Dance with me Moony?" I asked.

"Sure." Remus replied. I was shocked, I thought he'd say no.

As we danced someone wolf whistled, probably James. I looked past Moony and spotted the nutter.

"You going to ask Peony?" I shouted.

"Peony?" Lily asked.

"Or daffodil, dandelion, tulip?" I replied.

Remus shoved me slightly "What? She needs a nickname if she's a Marauder." I said.

"Point." Remus replied.

James came to dance with Lily, as he came over Remus started laughing.

"Shut up Moony." James retorted.

I stopped, and told Moony to follow me. I found a good hiding place.

"What?" I asked.

"You never saw. Shame." Moony said, still laughing. He saw my confused look and stopped.

"James can't dance." Moony explained.

"You've seen him try." I worked out, understanding. Moony nodded.

"Must look weird we disappeared off together." Moony said. I was so tempted to make a dirty joke, but I held it.

"Most people here know. Marlene worked it out, so her girlfriend will've." I said instead.

"There was a quite tall, mousy haired girl that must be Lily's friend."

"Short hair?"

"Yeah."

"I've seen her, I'm going to ask Lily who she is 'cause she looks cool."

"James sent me." Peter said.

"To tell us to stop hiding from the straight idiots?" I asked.

"Something like that. Either way, there's cake." Peter said, leaving.

"C'mon cake." Moony said.

I followed.

No POV-

After the cake was cut and was shared between guests, there was more dancing. Alcohol had been brought out and there may or may not have been a food fight. While a drunk Marlene was dancing with anyone and anything apparently, Sirius found Lily, stood alone watching the fading sun

"Mrs Potter, how's that?" He asked.

"Amazing." Lily smiled.

"Who's the girl with short, brown hair?"

"Alice. She's engaged to Frank Longbottom."

"Frank? Now that is sweet."

Alice's name rang a bell now; quite a few times Alice and Frank's names on the Marauders map were together in the tapestry room. And Frank always had his hand up in Herbology.

"Your map, you've seen them." Lily worked out.

"Yeah." I said.

"I hate to think what it shows."

"They're not the only ones; Marlene. That's how I know about Lucy."

"Ew."

"It's just dots, close together. Not just Marlene though."

"Me... And James."

"I don't recommend the broom cupboard. And what a good excuse 'head boy and head girl duty was'"

"Bet James saw you."

"I bet. He did in real life too. Not anything I regret or anything, but enough to know."

"Gay nutters."

"I think that's how that nickname started actually."

"You're disgusting Sirius!"

Sirius grinned at her.

"Someone's looking for you." James said.

"How long have you been stood there?" Lily asked.

"Longer than you'd probably like." James replied.

"Who's looking for who?" Sirius asked.

"You know who for both of you." James said. Sirius knew what he meant.

"You've found yours." Sirius said, passing James and going to find Remus.

James' POV-

"Marlene also wanted to dance with you again." I told Lily.

"Liar." Lily accused.

"No, she does. She made me dance, then asked for you. So I told Lucy to stop Marlene following me."

"Sounds plausible and it is Marlene. Drunk. Let me tell you, she's not the most considerate of people."

"Is it just me or is it taking some getting over that we're married?"

"Not just you."

No POV-

When it was too dark to see much, people started leaving. Soon it was just: Sirius, James, Remus and Lily left.

"Sorry to ruin the mood, but Peter was off." Sirius said.

"I know." James agreed.

"Imperious Curse." Sirius said.

"What?" James, Lily and Remus asked together.

"I know what it looks like. I know everything about that spell. And Crucio. I know what it feels like, looks like and how to throw it off." Sirius said.

"Mrs Black." Lily said quietly.

"You think so?" James asked.

"I know so. Peter was too confident, and there was signs." Sirius replied.

"What do we do?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, we can't." Remus and Sirius said together.

"How long?" James asked.

"What do you mean how long?" Lily asked.

"How long he's been under the curse." Sirius said. Lily gasped and James nodded.

"Merlin knows, we can't tell." Remus answered.

"What do you think Sirius?" James asked.

"Since a little after we disowned him." Sirius said after a moment of hesitation.

"What if someone's using him against us?" Remus asked.

"What if they are, we can't do anything about it." Sirius said.

Chapter 8

Lily's Birthday

Evening before, James' POV-

After Lily went to bed, I started decorations for tomorrow: Lily's birthday. It's only little and it's nothing big like we did for Sirius. He and Remus aren't coming, apparently they're busy but I want it to be just us two. They know, so they'll hopefully send her a present. I'm decorating now because I can organise.

Morning, Lily's POV-

When I wake up, I wonder if James remembered. I went to living room to see that he hadn't forgotten. I carried the few presents back upstairs. I wasn't going to wait for James to get up, that could be hours.

The first present was a 20p from my sister. Nice, as usual(!).

The next one was soft, it was a jumper with a doe and lilies on it from James. I loved it, so put it on to surprise him when he wakes up. Why is he muttering about cake? Suppose it is my birthday.

The next present was from Marlene, it was a book I've been wanting for three years now.

The last present I half opened and a note fell out:

This might come in useful, Moony and Padfoot.

I opened the rest to find a cushion with the words: Lazy Deer written in Sirius' handwriting. I decided I'd wait a bit before attacking James. Instead I went downstairs and outside, I apparated to the flat that Wolfstar share.

Being polite I knocked. There was no answer. I hesitated a few moments before knocking louder. Still nothing.

I took out parchment and a pencil I'd brought: Either I was too early, or your busy. I came to say thank you. Lily. And shoved it under the door. I apparated back home to find James still asleep. Yeah too early. I threw the cushion at him.

"I didn't do anything." James groaned.

"Look at the cushion." I said. I saw James moving.

"Lazy Deer." He read. "In Sirius' writing. So original." James added.

"Suppose. I've been to their flat while you were muttering about cake."

"There and back? Either I should be concerned about how much I sleep or you were very early."

"I think I was early, there wasn't an answer."

"Either that or we missed another full moon."

"I wouldn't worry, it's one floor and we know Padfoot can manage."

"Yes. Anyway, happy birthday.

Chapter 9

The prophecy

A month later there was a knock on the door. James answered it, expecting Sirius and Remus because Remus insisted on knocking.

"Sybil?" James asked as he opened the door. She was a student in Ravenclaw in the year below. (Yes Trelawney -ed).

"Is your wife in?" Sybil asked.

"Yeah. Wait here." James said, gesturing to the living room.

"Lily?" James called.

"Yes deer?" Lily asked.

"Never say that again. And Trelawney's here."

"Trelawney?"

"Yes."

Lily followed James to the living room.

"There's a prophecy, it-" Trelawney started.

"Sorry, a prophecy?" Lily interrupted.

"The future." James said.

"Right." Lily said, still confused. She hadn't took Divination, and didn't know about this.

"It said that there will be two children born in July, something's going to happen that may put their parents in danger." Trelawney explained.

"Us and who else?" James asked.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom." Trelawney replied. Lily gasped. Trelawney stood and left.

"A prophecy is telling someone's future." James explained, breaking the silence.

"We're in danger then?" Lily asked.

"If Trelawney's right, which she usually is."

"James?... I'm pregnant." They're was silence.

"Really?" James asked, half amazed half worried.

"Yes. And I'm a little worried."

"Don't be. Oh, I see. There is a small chance it won't come true."

"And that's our hope."

"Yes." James said. Then he gasped and said "Moony and Padfoot are uncles!"

"They are!" Lily smiled.

"I'd like Padfoot to be godfather, I trust him. "

"Great idea."

Chapter 10

Werewolves

Remus' POV-

"I need to start the thing for the Order." I said. I'd been putting off for two years now, I needed to at least start.

"Actually, there's something for the Order I need to do. Can't you tell me what it is?" Sirius asked

"No, I can't. If I did you'd want to come or stop me, I've promised Dumbledore now so I'm going to do it."

"Fair enough. I'm clearing number 12 out because I'm giving it as headquarters for the Order."

"You'll be ok on your own there?"

"I should be."

A week later I was hugging Sirius before I left.

"You be careful." He told me.

"You too." I replied. I left the house and apparated most of the way, Dumbledore had given me instructions and directions. I knew mostly what to do anyway. That's what scared me.

I heard a yell from ahead and kept my hand on my wand in my pocket.

"A stray!" Shouted a deep, growling voice. The next moment all I knew was that I couldn't see and was being pushed forwards by elbows and arms.

Eventually they stopped pushing and took off the blindfold.

"Greyback!" Called one of my captors. I froze; Fenrir. A familiar shape came out of the shadows. He looked annoyed until he saw me. Then he was interested.

"Ah, Lupin. It's been a while hasn't it? How's the wolf?" Fenrir sneered.

"I...I h...have a request." I said. The others around me growled.

"Go on." Fenrir said.

"Dumbledore has an offer that-" I started.

"Albus Dumbledore." Fenrir interrupted. The others laughed. Merlin their laughter is scary, I hope I don't sound like that.

No POV-

That was another scary thing about this. Remus was, by nature, similar to the creatures around him. They were more vicious and let their 'wild side' get the better if them, but Remus could too.

Remus' POV-

"Dumbledore has requested, that you come away from this place. You come with me and get a proper roof over your head." I said.

Fenrir looked around a few seconds as if considering the offer. I thought I'd done well; he'd say yes and come with me when Dumbledore said or he could say no and today I'd walk away. Fenrir put a finger under my chin, almost piercing me with his long, sharp nails. Claws, he'd grown them out.

"Ever thought about letting the wolf through when it's not the full moon?" Fenrir asked, his voice low and growling now. I didn't reply, mainly because I couldn't and partially because I'd make him angry by replying.

"You're so naïve Lupin." Fenrir said.

He stepped back, letting me go.

"Kill him." Fenrir ordered. I ran as the others came for me.

Don't use magic unless in danger rang in my head as I pulled out my wand. This dangerous enough Dumbledore? I thought.

I ran, knowing full well they were faster and stronger than me, so why weren't they attacking me?

No POV-

As soon as he though that, the pack attacked. Outnumbered, not just by number but by strength as well, Remus had no chance. But, he kept moving, at any chance he got he moved forward. He had a plan and hoped it would work. Eventually, the pack stopped and wouldn't go any further. Territory. Relieved and amazed that it worked, Remus got up from the forest floor. As he reached the end of the forest, the realisation of how much pain he was in came; there was small scratches all up his arms and a couple of larger ones, all of which were bleeding. Remus was glad of the lateness; if he couldn't see the damage it didn't hurt as much.

He apparated to the flat and pretty well given his weakness. He locked the door without thinking, just for safety and half collapsed on the sofa.

It seemed only moments later when a knock made Remus jump. He went to the door to see Sirius.

"That dangerous was it?" He asked.

"Sorry, it's been rough." Remus apologised. As Sirius followed Remus to the living room he excused himself by going to the bathroom.

Remus' POV-

In the bright light of the bathroom I now could see the state I was in. I do hope Sirius didn't see or he'll be worried. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed; there was two new scratches and a fair few bruises. I daren't look anywhere else.

Sirius' POV-

He'd said what he had to do was dangerous, but not so much he looks like he's been attacked or that he had to lock the door. I went to the door of the bathroom and listened. Water was running and Remus panting, sounding frustrated. The water stopped and I heard a sigh. Then a soft bang on the door.

"Stupid." I heard Remus mutter. Then the noise of him sliding against the door. I sat too, against the door like I guessed he was; the light from the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor was dimmer.

"Hey Moony." I said, hoping he'd hear me.

"Sirius. I'm sorry. I should've told you but I can't." Remus' voice replied.

"You don't have to. I might be able to guess, if you come out."

I heard him moving, so stood up. He opened the door and hugged me.

"Let's look at you." I said when he let go. He showed me his arms.

"They're werewolf scratches." I said, confused. Remus nodded.

"But you haven't scratched in ages, I make sure of that." I said, trying to work it out.

"I didn't do it." Remus said quietly.

"The Order thing. Dumbles asked you to look for them! Oh Remus." I worked out. Remus just nodded.

I sighed, letting my annoyance leave; if it got the better of me I'd probably kill Dumbles.

"I guess it makes sense. Owl him, tell him you got attacked, he can help." I advised.

"Therapist." Remus teased, going to the living room. I sighed. When James owled us at the usual time, we borrowed Elvendork for a letter to Dumbledore. Remus wouldn't let me read the letter to Dumbles, saying that I already knew too much. I didn't blame him.

I wandered off to our room and sat doodling, sat against our bed. I looked up when Remus came in, still looking...broken in a way. He sighed as he sat on the bed, his legs over the edge next to me.

I poked him with my pencil and said "Love you no matter what, you know that?"

He looked at me and nodded "Course I do." I got up and sat next to him.

"What's most worrying Freckles?" I asked. He looked at me for a second, maybe because I'd called him Freckles which I haven't done for a while.

"I'm going to have to keep trying and they might come here."

"I can't help the first one, that's Dumbles' problem. If they do, Padfoot can protect you."

"I don't how you deal with wolf-y, never mind more of...us."

"Don't say us."

"That's scary too; I could be like that."

"No, you're too nice. Even wolf-y is sweet."

"Yeah, once or twice." Remus said sarcastically.

"Quite often actually, more and more."

Remus looked surprised and delighted for a moment then he said "They don't have anyone to rely on, other than each other." And looked scared again.

"Hang on." Remus continued, looking excited. "That's it, they need reliance so that's what I'll try." It could work I thought and he knows better.

"As long as you're careful." I said.

"Of course."

The next day, no POV-

Remus decided to stay home, to recover. Sirius had to go back to Grimamuld place.

"Take this." Remus insisted, giving Sirius a small, pocket-sized box.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, half opening it.

"You'll see if you need it." Remus said.

"Alright." Sirius said, putting the box in his pocket, then kissing Remus before leaving.

Remus went to the living room window and watched him apparate, the grabbed a book at sat by the window, reading.

Sirius' POV-

I apparated a little down the street and walked the rest of the way. I went into the house and continued what I'd started yesterday. I'd started in the tapestry room to get it over with. I already wished I hadn't but I'd started now and was determined to finish it.

Three hours later I stopped, having my third flashback I reached for the box. Sat on the floor, I opened it. It was a stack of pictures. The first one was of James and Lily at their wedding. I wedged it in the door gap and continued.

An hour later something behind me rattled, making me jump. It was the desk in here. I'd never understood why, I think it's Orion's. It rattled again. Curious, I unlocked it with "Alohomora." For a few moments nothing happened, then a familiar, wide woman climbed out, followed by Orion. Regulus wasn't there, but I wasn't scared of him anymore; he cared.

I took a deep breath and yelled "Riddikulus!" Annoyed, glasses-less James replaced them. I laughed and the boggart disappeared. I went to the box and took out the second picture: The same as the first one but I was in it. I wedged it in the door again, below the first one and then continued cleaning.

When it got dark I stopped. I left the box in the middle of the floor for tomorrow. I left the house and apparated home.

"Moony?" I called as I walked in. There wasn't a reply.

"Moony?" I called again, a little louder. Still nothing. Worried, I went to the living room. Found him, that's why. Oh Moony.

No POV- (sense -ed)

Remus, still sat by the window, had fallen asleep; his head on his arms.

Sirius' POV-

I didn't need or want to wake him, so I took off my leather jacket and laid it on him then went to bed myself.

Chapter 11

Harry

A few weeks later, a meeting was called at Godric's hollow where James and Lily made the big announcement (guess -ed). Both Sirius and Remus were very happy about the announcement, and Sirius was more than glad to be godfather.

A month later, Sirius and Remus had to stay at Godric's hollow because Lily had been admitted to St Mungo's and it made things a lot easier.

The evening Lily was ready was in short was chaotic at least for Sirius (I will not go into details of Lily -ed). It was a full moon. Sirius used the garden at Godric's hollow. After he'd brought Remus inside and taken him to the room they had while staying at Godric's Hollow, Sirius felt he couldn't leave James.

He left a note for Remus; Gone to see mini Marauder, don't worry if you can't make it J + L will understand. Pads x; before apparating.

James was stood outside the room Lily was in when Sirius found him, both were exhausted by now.

"You didn't have to come you know." James told Sirius.

"I'm here now, and I'm staying." Sirius said firmly.

"Remus is more important."

"I know, I hope he'll be ok. But I'm here now and I'll only regret it if I go."

"You might regret coming too."

"Probably. Wizard tradition we're not allowed in."

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

"Family, we had to be there. Horrible."

James nodded, stifling a yawn.

"How does being a dad feel?" Sirius asked.

"How does being an uncle feel?" James asked in reply. Then together replied "brilliant."

"Mr Potter, you can come in now." Said a voice from inside that wasn't Lily's.

"You too." James said to Sirius as he went in and Sirius hung back. Feeling a little awkward, Sirius followed James.

"How does Harry sound?" Lily asked, who was holding the small child in her arms.

"Wonderful. How are you?" James asked, kissing Lily's head.

"I'm fine. Sirius! You came!" Lily said.

"Yes, I couldn't leave you." Sirius replied.

"What about Remus?" Lily asked.

"I'm hoping he's fine."

"James, it's your turn." Lily said.

James took Harry in his arms.

"Daddy Prongs." Sirius teased.

"And you all thought I was motherly." James replied.

"You still are James, more than me." Lily added. James smiled.

"Sirius?" James offered after a few moments.

"You sure you trust me?" Sirius said, slightly nervous.

"Yes Sirius." James said firmly. Carefully, Sirius took Harry.

"Godfather Padfoot." James commented.

"Dogfather." Sirius corrected, looking up at James. A Healer took Harry from Sirius and laid the child in a cot next to Lily.

"Rest." Advised a Healer as she left.

Lily whispered night before falling asleep.

"Remus, go." James instructed.

"I barely managed getting here tired, never mind back. I can't James, it's stupid even for me." Sirius replied.

"Fair enough." James said, sitting on the third bed in the room.

"Night night James." Sirius said, transforming to Padfoot and curling up on the floor.

"Padfoot?" James asked. Padfoot sat up slightly.

"You can come up here." James offered. Padfoot got up and jumped on to the bed, settling himself against the wall.

Morning:

As always, Lily wakes first. Knowing full well it's later than usual, since the sunlight through the window, she looked over to the bed James was laid on and smiled; despite the fact Sirius was in animal form they still looked like brothers. Lily looked the other way to her son, glad to see he was sleeping peacefully.

About half an hour later there was a knock.

"Come in." Lily said, not knowing who it was.

Remus' POV- (leading up to above)

I wasn't expecting Sirius to stay last night, though he should have but he cares too much for James. Considering what I do remember, I don't feel bad at all. So I will go to St Mungo's.

St Mungo's:

I found the room me and Sirius had been visiting since Lily got admitted and knocked.

(And now at above)

I went in when I heard Lily's voice say "Come in." And she gasped.

"I wasn't expecting you, not this early anyway." Lily said.

"It's not that early." I told her.

"Early enough." Lily said, gesturing to James and Sirius.

"Starbucks." I smiled, Merlin they're so brothers.

"Would you like your turn?" Lily asked, moving to the cot by her bed and picking a small child from it.

I very awkwardly took him from her, scared I'd hurt him.

"We've named him Harry." Lily said.

"Hello Harry." I smiled, felling more than comfortable now. I gave her Harry back and she laid him back in the cot.

"Sirius had a go then?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was sweet. I think he was scared too a little."

"Very likely, don't let on though." I smiled.

"Remus!" Lily accused, laughing.

"Ouch, Merlin's pants Padfoot." James complained.

"Ja-" Lily started.

"Wait." I muttered. She understood and smiled at me. We watched James escape form Padfoot; who compared to how he traps me wasn't that captive of James. Then James saw me.

"Remus you came!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah. And I've had my go before you ask." I said.

"Good. And before you say anything I'm never letting Padfoot in my bed again."

"It could be worse."

"Actually you've got a point, it's never happening again I don't know how you deal with him."

"I just do James."

No POV-

After a few days, Lily was allowed home. For a couple of months Sirius and Remus stayed at Godric's hollow to help out (on full moons Sirius managed on his own. Or Lily did if James insisted). After four months everything was back to normal. Well normal and a 5th Marauder.

Chapter 12

Secret keeper

Knowing they were in danger now, James and Lily researched ways they could protect themselves. They found the Fidelius charm, which required a secret keeper.

Sirius, who'd received a letter from James and Lily, requesting that he meet them in Hogsmede, left Remus who was still recovering a little from a recent full moon.

Sirius saw a familiar shape waiting for him outside the three broomsticks. James.

"You're late." James accused.

"It's not my fault for once, Moony needed something as I was going to leave." Sirius protested.

"Fair enough." James said, starting walking.

"Anyway, I thought both of you were coming." Sirius asked, following.

"Harry, Sirius."

"Oh yes."

"This is big, and I shouldn't be telling you. But for our safety, I need you to know."

"Alright, go on."

"There's a prophecy. Basically, if we had a child we'd be putting ourselves in danger. When we found out, it was too late. But we found a charm that would protect us called the Fidelius charm, which needs a secret keeper."

"So you're asking me?"

James nodded in reply.

"First of all: Can you tell me anything more on the prophecy?" Sirius asked.

"No, sorry I've told you all I can. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone in the first place."

"Secondly: I've heard of the charm, it's a brilliant idea. But, I think someone could work out I'm secret keeper and make me tell them."

"Oh. I get you. Who then?"

"Peter."

"But we disowned him."

"Exactly why no one would suspect him."

"But you said he could be under the imperious curse."

"Well have to trust the possibility he isn't."

"Ok. If you're sure."

"I'm not Prongs, it's hard to be. But I do know I can't be secret keeper it's too obvious. And you can't tell anyone you swapped, everyone has to think it's me, to cover it up."

"Thanks Padfoot."

"Fancy Zonko's for old times sake?"

"And Honeydukes."

"Obviously."

Chapter 13

Gone

A few weeks later:

Sirius started cleaning number 12 again, while Remus set out to try with the werewolves again.

The evening Remus went, Sirius came back before him. Not bothered too much, Sirius sat in the living room window drawing while he waited. He didn't mean to fall asleep.

The next morning, Sirius panicked when he woke up and Remus wasn't there. He owled James almost straight away:

James and Lily,

Yesterday, Remus left to do Order work and he's not back. I don't know here he is or what to do and am worried.

Sirius.

The reply came late afternoon:

Sirius,

Don't worry, he knows what he's doing. He'll be safe. Give it a day or so, he might be successful in whatever he's doing. If he's still missing Tuesday, we'll come and we'll find him.

Lily.

Ps: Hey Padfoot, don't worry. Prongs.

That evening, Sirius sat in the window just waiting.

Sirius' POV-

I don't remember falling asleep but I woke on a forest floor. I heard a yell from far away. I got up and headed towards it. There were more yells and as I got closer growls.

A pack of men, who'd very obviously let their werewolf get the better of them surrounding Remus. The pack were taunting him, making him sound weak compared to them. I knew I didn't have a chance against them. I transformed to Padfoot and attacked the first pair of legs I came to.

"Animagus!" Shouted a deep voice. Distracted, they left Remus in the open. I watched him run from the forest.

Somehow, and I'll never know how, I escaped. Remus was waiting for me at the edge of the forest.

"Sirius you idiot." He scolded when he saw me. Too in pain to care or do much else, still as Padfoot I collapsed right there. The last thing I remember was what felt like Remus hugging me.

I woke to Remus sat by the side of me in the living room of our flat.

"I wouldn't try transforming back yet." Remus advised. I sighed, looking away from him.

"Thank you, for saving me. I needed it. But you shouldn't have put yourself in danger. But I forgive you, you idiot."

I licked him. "I've told you before, not the face."

After what felt like only a few hours I was allowed to transform to human. Remus made sure I was ok, before saying he needed to go out. After another few hours, I left the house looking for him.

I found the forest, because I had a hunch. I found Remus. He'd joined them.

Then I woke up, almost falling out of the window; it's not made for sitting in. Shit I thought. A knock made me jump. Judging by the brightness, it's James or Lily. Or Remus but why would he knock?

"Come in." I shouted, climbing out of the window.

"Still no Moony?" James asked, coming in.

"No." I said, meeting him in the hallway.

"I was worried, so I said I'd look today rather than tomorrow like Lily said."

"Good, because I dreamt about him joining them."

"Remus joining the Death Eaters? He wouldn't."

"He's looking for werewolves James."

"That's why he was so... Oh Sirius. Don't think like that; he cares too much about you to do that."

"Thanks Prongs."

"You were in the window weren't you?"

"How do you know?"

"I was outside a while and I saw your shadow. And I know you too well."

"Fair enough. Right if we're going, I need to go get something. I'll be right back." I told James.

"Sure whatever you need." James said. I apparated straight to the room I'd been cleaning at Grimauld Place: the kitchen and grabbed the box with the pictures in and disapparated back to the flat.

"A box?" James asked, as we walked out together. In reply I opened it and showed him.

"Remus gave it me because I've been cleaning Grimauld Place for the Order."

"That's a brilliant idea."

"All the wedding ones are there, wedged in doors." I added as James was looking through the pictures.

"So where are we going?" James asked after a few moments, handing me the box back.

"I've got an idea, just follow me." I said, pocketing the box and leading the way.

"Is this idea by any chance based on the dream you had?"

"All of it."

"You do know-"

"Yeah, and I don't know if I hope I'm wrong or right."

"We'll be fine Padfoot. Together?"

"Together!"

We reached the forest. I hated how familiar it was even though I'd only seen it once.

"It's not as dark as the forbidden forest." James commented. I'm so glad James never shuts up, his comments are keeping me form being terrified of what we'll find.

"It's not as deep either." I added. I lead the way down where I'd seen Remus being attacked, seeing nothing. Suddenly, I felt wrong; like I wasn't wanted and not supposed to be here.

"What?" James asked as I froze.

"Feels wrong." I explained.

"Come on, we've got to find your boyfriend." James urged, pulling me.

I smiled and lead the way again.

We reached a cave, with no one in sight.

"Oh. I get it now." I said.

"Why you stopped?" James asked.

"Crossing territory. They're animals, so they mark it, we crossed it. Padfoot disagrees because dogs do it too." I explained.

"Ah." James said nodding. We spilt, looking around for any clues or signs. We met back at the cave and nether of us found anything.

Unsure of what else to do, we went back to the flat. Since it had gotten late, James stayed over.

The next morning he was already gone when I got up but he'd left a note: Don't think of the worst.

Chapter 14

October 31st

Sirius' POV-

There was a full moon the other week, it's the first one in a long while that I've spent alone, I sat outside and stayed there until it went.

POV from Godric's Hollow-

"Bedtime Harry." Lily smiled, picking him up.

"No!" Protested Harry. Lily turned so they could both see James.

"Say night night Harry."

"No!" Harry refused.

"I'm offended Harry." James said.

"If you don't say goodnight daddy won't read you a story." Lily said firmly.

"Stowy!" Harry pleaded.

"What do you say then?" Lily asked.

"Night night dadda. Stowy please." Harry said.

"Of course Harry, I'll come in a minute." James said. Lily took Harry upstairs, James followed after a few moments; Trelawney had mentioned October, hadn't she?

Lily went back downstairs after saying goodnight to Harry. James joined her after Harry had settled.

"Trelawney." James said, seeing that Lily was worried too.

"We've got the charm." Lily said, sounding braver than she felt.

"I hope it'll be enough there's still so much that needs to be done."

"She said danger not death."

"Hopefully we're ok."

"As long as Peter still trusts us and we him."

"Right now, I do trust him. I tried to help him, we all did."

"Stop worrying, mother Prongs."

"Sorry."

Suddenly there was movement outside.

"It could be Sirius." Lily said. James went to the window and saw a black shape coming towards the door.

"Lily, go get Harry and go." James said. Lily ran as the door opened. James went to the bottom of the stairs.

James' POV-

The black figure was behind me and I knew it. I reached for my wand. It wasn't in my pocket. Shit I'm so stupid, I know exactly where it is: on the sofa from earlier when I was keeping Harry entertained.

The black figure came. I moved up the stairs, acting as a barrier, hoping that Lily had managed to get Harry and apparate to Sirius or away.

"Avada Kedavra." Hissed a vice from the black figure.

Lily's POV-

I got into Harry's room hearing a thud on the stairs. I knew it was James but I kept telling myself that the footsteps coming were James coming, we'd leave together and be safe. False hope, I knew it was stupid but I had to be positive.

"Mamma." Harry said, spotting me.

I crouched in front of his cot that me and James had so tirelessly made together without magic because I'd insisted.

"Mamma loves you, dadda loves you. Harry, be safe, be strong." I said.

"Give me the child and no one dies." Hissed a voice. It was the black figure.

"Never." I said, standing.

"Give me the child and no one else dies." Repeated the voice, more urgently.

"Over my dead body." I said bravely.

"Avada kedavra." Hissed the voice.

No POV-

The whole room exploded, as Voldemort disappeared. Harry was now an orphan.

Chapter 15

The aftermath

The next morning Sirius was opening a letter but it only had four words on it: the prophecy came true. Sirius took his motorbike to Godric's Hollow. The sight of the house made him stop before entering the house.

Slowly, Sirius went inside. Half way upstairs he stopped. James. Sirius moved as close a he could and closed James' eyes before straightening his glasses and moving on.

The damage of Harry's room was a shock in itself. Ignoring Harry a few moments, Sirius moved Lily's hair out of her face.

"Siwius!" Harry said spotting Sirius.

"I'm sorry Harry." Sirius apologised.

Sirius ran down the street, looking for Peter; if his idea was right Peter wouldn't be far.

"Sirius. Stop, wait please." Peter said from the shadows.

"You betrayed them Peter, I'll never forgive you." Sirius replied. Peter came out, holding his left arm with his right hand; it had been burning. A few muggles from neighbouring houses came out to see what the commotion was about.

"What ever made you do it?" Sirius asked.

"That, you'll never know. I can't tell you."

"No, I'm sick of secrets. I've lost Remus to one."

"Remus? Sirius I can't."

Anger got the better of Sirius "Avada Kedavra."

Only Sirius saw the rat run off in the darkness. Then, there was wizards from the ministry. They took Sirius to Askaban. He was accused of a murder he didn't commit; James had kept it a secret that they'd swapped and everyone thought Peter was dead too.

Remus' POV-

I'd been struggling with the werewolves and regretted not telling Sirius.

I returned to the flat to find it empty. There was still our stuff in drawers but I guessed what happened: Sirius thought I betrayed him. Shit. Then I spotted a letter on the kitchen table.

The prophecy came true. After Sirius had been to Hogsmede with James he told me about the danger James and Lily were in (basically what James had said) and that he had been made a secret keeper. I realised what happened: Sirius betrayed James and Lily and got them killed. Why would he? Maybe to prove something. Prove that he's like the Blacks. Why? I don't know.

No POV-

It took years for Remus to get over everything. Especially after the funeral. Then there were the full moons he spent alone.

The end.


End file.
